The Perfect Soldier's'
by Infinite Tenshi
Summary: Hiiro/Usagi. Part of the sequel/omake I started on is out. I think i'm going to change the rating to PG-13 because it's only rated R for language in some parts of the story. Warning: Lots of mush mush in this next chapter. Please read and Review. thanks.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. Oh well… 

Author's notes: Yeah, I know the beginning sucks really bad. It gets better though. I have a whole bunch of thoughts in my head that I'm trying to get together in this story. This is also my first GW/SM crossover. 

Prologue

"Your mission is to learn to lead a normal teenager's life, so as to not cause any suspicion to yourself from OZ. Mission accepted or declined?"   
"Mission…accepted," Usagi said in her monotone to Doctor M on the screen. Dr. M, or Setsuna Meioh, was Usagi's guardian, as well as trainer.   
"Here are the basic details. You will be leaving for the Sanq Kingdom on Earth. Right now, in your temporary living quarters here on Colony L1, you will find a big brown box. The contents include your carrier for you Gundam, the blue prints to your new school. I put in a copy of the blueprints instead of a basic map because I know you work better with them. Your tickets for the shuttle ride is also in the box, along with your uniform, schedule, dorm room number, and dorm room key. You will have to pack whatever else you need, such as clothes, personal essentials, etc. There should be money, a lot of money, actually, in the wallet in you purse. I will meet you at Earth sometime later because I still have some work here. You will have to, as I said before, learn to lead a normal teenager's life in order to not draw yourself attention from OZ in the case that they find out about you, and are looking for a certain personality that they may have found out about you. You are required to attend all social events, and even put on fake emotions, or real, whichever you choose. You are enrolled into the school already. You start in seventy-two hours, or Monday on Earth. When you land on Earth, call for a taxi and give them the address so that they can take you to your new mission. Do you understand?"   
"Yes," Usagi replied, in her monotone again.   
Tsukino Usagi, or Selenity Moon, started towards her living quarters in the laboratory. She had been living there ever since Dr. M had taken her in. She was a trained assassin, taught to show no emotion, taught to kill with no mercy, taught to have no weaknesses, taught to know or show no pain. Ever since she could walk, Usagi had trained. She started off with tae kwon do, which was a style of martial arts, and studied it until she was nine and a half. She stopped only because she had reached the highest level. Usagi went on to kung fu, and had recently finished it two days ago. Again, she reached the highest level. This was the reason why she was starting school in the beginning of December. Usagi refused to do any missions until she was completely finished with all her training, unless it was completely necessary. There had been the few occasions when she had to steal documents, retrieve equipment, kill someone, etc. Usagi went into her living quarters and packed.   
Usagi found out that her shuttle left in two hours. She said goodbye to Dr. M and Dr. J. Ten hours later, Usagi arrived on Earth. Like in the directions, she called a taxi and got to the dorms. Her dorm number was #52. Usagi knew that the Earth teenagers were supposed to be in school right now, since it was Friday around one, so she decided to get a little unpacked, and then out to see the sights. She walked into the dorm, and found a small living room and a kitchen. She walked around little more, and found the huge room with the two beds, and a balcony. Usagi saw a messy bed, so she knew that she had a roommate.   
Usagi unpacked her comforter, which was black with silver Chinese dragons all around encircled by little Chinese characters. She took out one of her many guns and stuck it under one of the pillows. She placed another gun under her bed. There was a dresser by her bed, so Usagi stuck another gun and a lot of ammo in one of the drawers. Satisfied with the many guns around the room, Usagi pulled out a pair of big baggy pants, a huge shirt, and a bucket hat.   
After Usagi took a shower, she changed into a different set of clothes. First, Usagi put on a pair of back, calf length tights, and placed a gun holster around both her upper thighs. She placed guns in each one. She also had guns around her mid calves, as well as one on her back and side waist. On the other side of her waist, she placed a pouch of ammunition. After putting all her weapons in their place, Usagi she put on her big baggy pants, which hid the weapons very well. Usagi put on a bulletproof vest, and then put on her big t-shirt in order to cover the gun and ammunition at her sides, and the gun on her back. Satisfied with the fact that her clothes hid her feminine features as well as the weapons, Usagi pulled her a little longer than waist length silver-blond hair into a tight ponytail, and put all the hair into the hat giving her the appearance of a male. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses to hide her features even more, and then went out.   
Going around the Sanq Kingdom, she would have fit in with any of the other teenage guys, had there been any. Usagi was now seventeen, 170 cm (A.N.: I decided to make her taller. She's now 5' 7". Huge growth spurt as you will later see in the GW boys), 55 kg (A.N.: That's about 121 lbs), tanned, and had small, but visible muscles. She had the smallest waist, and the perfect physique. She found it annoying that men always stared at her, and she had to constantly fight the urge to pull out on of her guns and kill them all.   
Usagi decided to go to a local coffee shop for a while to hide her cover. She figured that until she could meet her roommate, she might as well stay where she couldn't be suspected. Usagi thought that the coffee shop was a better place than the mall because she did not like people too close to her.   
At about three thirty, Usagi decided to o back to the dorm after finishing her coffee and putting away the book she had currently been reading. She had to lay some ground rules with the person, telling them to not get in her way, not to dig through her stuff, not to EVER touch her laptop, and basically not to speak to her unless it was necessary.   
As soon as Usagi opened the door to her dorm, she came face to face with a young man about her age holding a gun to her. The man had short brown hair with wild bangs that flew in front of his Prussian blue eyes. Usagi just stared at the gun, ready to be shot. She showed no emotion.   
"Who are you," a monotone voice asked, but more commanded for an answer.   
"Identify yourself first," Usagi said in an equally icy tone as she pulled out one of her guns and put the end at the young man's head.   
"I live here. What do you want," this young man stated.   
"I also live here," Usagi said, still in her monotone voice.   
"They don't have co-ed dorms," the man said, also in a monotone voice.   
"Too bad for you that you were the only one with a free half dorm and they stuck me in it. Now move," Usagi commanded, still in monotone.   
Usagi went into the room, now aware of her roommate. It was a young man, and by Usagi's observations, seventeen, 178 cm (A.N.: 5' 10". I know, a bit tall. He had a huge growth spurt.), 68kg (A.N.: about 150 lbs), and by his appearance, well built, and a bit lean. He was Japanese, as was she. Her observations were dead on, considering that Usagi had also been trained to learn the enemy.   



	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If i did, I would be pretty rich, which I'm not. 

Author's notes. Here's my next chapter. I don't have much to say. 

Chapter One

She went into the dorm and started changing. Usagi had found out that her roommate's name was Heero. They had introduced themselves within a couple of monotone "hn"s and "Hmph"s, name exchanges, and nods. Both were trained to not reveal too much information.   
Usagi decided that she needed to change. She first pulled off her pants, since she had the tights on underneath. Heero had been busy with his own laptop, but what caught his eye were all the guns strapped onto just her legs. Slowly she removed all the guns, putting them into another one of her drawers in the dresser. She then took off her shirt, and much to Heero's surprise (A.N.: it was more of a tiny twitch in the eye that you couldn't see without being no more than six inches from his face), revealed a bulletproof vest. Usagi dug though one of her duffle bags, pulled out a pair of black loose sweat pants and a navy blue three quarter sleeve shirt, and went into the bathroom to change.   
Usagi came out moments later, with her hair still in its ponytail. She didn't have bangs, so Usagi put most of her hair on one side, with the hair split at the far left, before putting her silver-blond hair into the ponytail to cover her widow's peak. She pulled out her laptop from another one of her bags and started typing.   
When Duo walked into Heero's dorm, this is what he saw. There were two emotionless faces, each staring into the screen of a laptop. There was a girl on a bed, and a boy on another bed. Both were leaned on the wall while sitting. It scared Duo. When the girl pulled out a gun from under her pillow.   
"Identify yourself and state your purpose," was all she said in a monotone voice worse than Heero's while still staring at the screen on her laptop. What surprised him most was that her aim was good, even if she didn't look up. The gun was pointed right in between his eyes, and one shot would kill him.   
"I'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you. I came here to see Heero," Duo answered as cheery as possible even though he was fearing for his life.   
Usagi just put down her gun and continued typing. Heero got up from his position, closed his laptop, put it under his arm, and walked out the door with Duo.   
"Whoa, Heero, who's the babe?"   
"My new roommate."   
"Hey, I thought that they didn't have co-ed dorms!" Duo complained.   
"I thought so too. Apparently my dorm was the only free one."   
"That's not fair! I want a gun crazy babe in my room too!" Duo thought as they got to his dorm.   
All the different Gundam pilots met in Duo and Wufei's dorm. Duo was the first to speak.   
"Hey, guys! Guess who has a new roommate!" he said with a huge grin on his face.   
"Well, considering that you already have a roommate, and Trowa and I are roomed together, I would have to say Heero," Quatre said with logic.   
"You're right! It's a chick, and she just about shot me right now! But boy, her aim is good. She didn't even look up from her laptop and the gun was pointed in between my eyes!"   
"Really! Wow, you better watch out, Heero," was all Quatre could say.   
"Ha! You have a weak onna living with you! Masaka. We don't have co-ed dorms," Wufei said. (A.N.: Like I had to tell you.)   
"Apparently, Heero's dorm was the only free one. But boy, is she a babe!" Duo remarked.   
"…" was Trowa's response. (A.N.: Obviously, nothing.)   
They discussed the mission that Dr. J had given them. It made a little sense. The mission was simple: learn to live like a normal teenager. So when they had accepted the mission, they were required to go to school, attend all school related social events, etc. In the middle of their conversation, they heard a loud yelling, but more like a love call.   
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo!"   
"Oh no!" they all said simultaneously. Luckily, she had passed Duo and Wufei's dorm. Then they heard another yell, but it was more of a surprised yell.   
"What the- WHO ARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT HEERO! I DEMAND TO KNOW! WHERE IS HEERO?"   
This was Relena Peacecraft, queen of the Sanq Kingdom. Obviously, she was in love with Heero and was looking for him. Relena had gotten the same greeting as Duo when she entered Heero's and now Usagi's room.   
"He's not here. Now run along," Usagi said in her monotone, while typing on her laptop.   
"Well, who are you? I demand an answer as the Queen of the Sanq Kingdom."   
"That's nice and all, but you're starting to become a pest. Now get out of my room," Usagi said, still in her monotone.   
"Only Heero is allowed to talk to me like that! How dare you call the queen a pest."   
"Get the hell out of my room, you pestering bitch. I don't care what title you were born into. And I'm tired of telling you to leave. Heero's not in at the moment, as you can obviously tell, and since I'm not his personal secretary, I don't know where he is. Now leave my room before I blow your brains out, you baka," Usagi said in an icier monotone.   
Relena looked like steam was going to come out of her ears, but she left since she didn't have a gun and her life was being threatened. The Gundam pilots saw Relena marching down the hall, looking very angry, and when they knew that she was out of earshot started laughing. Even Heero was laughing, but it was on the inside. Wufei and Trowa just gave smirks. They had heard the whole conversation.   
"To think that after all this time, someone has stood up to that spoiled pacifist, even when knowing her title as queen," Duo said in-between tears. He was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.   
"It was a bit rude, but I believe that Relena finally got the message. I shouldn't be saying these things," Quatre said as he blushed.   
"Oh, shut up! You'll ruin the moment! Hey, Heero, I think that you should go back to your room now. Maybe you can thank her with real words for a change!" Duo exclaimed.   
"Hmph," Heero grunted.   
"At least we got rid of the weak onna for the time being," Wufei commented.   
Heero got back to his room, to have a gun pointed at him.   
"Identify yourself and state your purpose," Usagi said, not looking up from the screen. She was having a bit of fun hacking into a whole bunch of mainframes from different places on Earth. She left a message at each one that she could hack into. 'Is it possible that your system can be any worse? I can get into it easily, and surely OZ can, if he already hasn't.'   
"Heero," was all he said to identify himself. Usagi put the gun down. She closed her laptop and looked at him.   
"Do you know where I can find some computer parts?" Usagi asked.   
"Probably down at the military base, but you won't be able to get through. Why?" Heero asked in his usual monotone.   
"I have my reasons," Usagi replied coldly (her monotone).   
With that, Usagi got up from her bed, pulled out a black leather bodysuit, all her weaponry that she had on before, and went into the bathroom. Moments later, she came out in a full leather bodysuit, with guns at her hips, back, thighs, hands, calves, and knives at her ankles.   
"I'll be back soon," Usagi said in her monotone.   
Heero just looked down into his laptop and started hacking into different systems as Usagi had been. It was his little entertainment. He also left a message at every system that he could hack into. 'You system is a joke. If I can get into it, then OZ can.'   
Usagi was on her way to the military base. Since she had hacked into it before, she found the blueprints and memorized where the equipment was. Since it was not a mission, she didn't take any explosives with her. Usagi had been told that all evidence was to be destroyed while on a mission, but she knew how to do things without causing a ruckus. She slipped into the military base, grabbed the things she needed, and slipped out without killing anyone. None of the security cameras or people had seen her, so the missing equipment was not missed.   
Usagi got back to the dorm with a bag full of stuff about an hour later, or 5:30 P.M. Heero raised an eyebrow and she emptied the contents. There was a whole bunch of computer equipment. Usagi changed into her sweats and her shirt, and then started to set up all the stuff around the dorm, and she also plugged it into her laptop.   
"What are you doing?" Heero asked in his monotone. (A.N.: Okay, I'm tired of writing 'monotone.' It's getting really repetitive. When Heero or Usagi talk, remember, it's in a 'monotone.' That's all I have to tell you.)   
"Setting up a security system. I'm tired of your friends bothering me when I'm trying to read or type, especially that bitch queen, Relena. Any objections?"   
"No," was all Heero got out.   
She finished setting up everything, both in and outside the door at about 11:30 P.M. She had done the job quickly, considering that she started at about 5:30 P.M. Most people would not even consider doing the job until the morning since it would take the entire day.   
When she finished, She pt her eyes on the designated spot outside her door on the wall for a retina scan. At the same time, she placed her hand on its designated spot on the wall for a handprint scan. While doing both scans, she talked into the speaker in front of her, and said 'Usagi' for the voice/sound wave scan. It was a whole system of tests that were going on in the few seconds. After finishing the test, Usagi walked over to her laptop and made sure that all the figures that had been tested had been one of the two sets that allowed entry into the room. (A.N.: I know, a bit confusing. All the tests had to match in order for the door to open. She set the thing up for only two different tests to allow entry into the room: hers and Heero's.) Then, after finishing with her set, she told Heero to do the same, but to say 'Heero' instead of Usagi. Heero got up, did his test, and sat back into the position he was in before.   
Usagi had a set of twp key cards that had to be slipped in order to get into the room after punching in the code on the keypad after the card was slipped. She decided that Heero was smart enough to remember the codes that she would change every day. There was also an intercom next to this keypad that would identify the person outside the door in case of visitors. From the inside, you could open the door manually (A.N.: get up to the door, unlock the door, turn the handle, and let the person in. I didn't know that opening the door was so much damn work!), or you could open it from remote control. Usagi gave a key card and remote control to Heero. She explained the system, telling him how everything worked, from the key card to the keypad, to the fact that she set up wires that made sure sound would not get through the walls in case soldiers wanted to make and inspection, and would hear someone was home. She also explained that she wired the door to give an illusion that there was no door, just a blank wall for emergency purposes, when you pushed another button on the remote control. When the door showed the appearance of a wall, you could see what was going outside. Just to test it, and show him visual aids while she explained it, she pushed every button to explain. Usagi also explained the different code number systems that would be given to him through e-mail or voice since she knew she would see him everyday, and also that she knew he checked his e-mail everyday. She also told him that she knew that he made hacking into his e-mail impossible, so she was satisfied with sending him the codes through e-mail.   
"The first code is 6, 2, 8, 5. Remember that. I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me," was all Usagi said when she finished.   
Heero was completely amazed that she could do so much complicated wiring in such a short time. He didn't show it though, being the 'Perfect Soldier' that he was. He also climbed into his bed and slept.   
When he woke up, he could see Usagi getting angry in her sleep as Duo was banging on the door yelling for Heero to let him in.   
Heero got up and opened the door for Duo.   
"Hey, man! What was all that crap outside? I stuck my hand and head into the spots that were shaped like a hand and a place for a head, and when I did, something started to scan me. After I got scanned, I felt an electric shock in my hand!"   
Heero was laughing on the inside. Usagi forgot to explain that anyone that the system denied, it would send a slight shock to. Usagi had already gone up by this time. She glared a death glare worse than Heero's, and pointed her gun at Duo's head, again in-between the eyes.   
"What the fuck do you want? I'm trying to sleep and you bother me with your incompetence. Now, tell Heero what you want quickly and get the hell away before I blow your brains out."   
Duo looked nervous.   
"Uh…Heero…I was wondering when you were going to meet us at the park for…you know," Duo finally said, shaking at the same time.   
"I'll be there soon. I need to take a shower and get dressed," Heero answered in hi usual monotone.   
"Now leave, Usagi said in a cold monotone as she put down her gun and climbed back into her bed.   
Heero closed the door. 'I think I won't mind living with her. She doesn't get in my way, she doesn't touch my stuff, she has a million guns spread out through the dorm, and she might even stop Duo from coming to the dorm every other hour.' Heero went into the bathroom, and took a shower.   
Meanwhile, Usagi couldn't fall back asleep. She was tired because she had woken up at five in the morning to do her usual training. While going out yesterday afternoon to explore her surroundings, she had found a shrine (A.N.: kinda like Rei's shrine). There, on the side of the shrine, there was a little grove of cherry blossom trees where she could meditate. Usagi went to the spot that morning and had meditated. She came back to the dorm at about 6:30, took a shower, and tried to go back to sleep. After what seemed like two seconds, Usagi started hearing cursing after a yelp of pain. Usagi smiled on the inside. 'I guess the electric shock works when an unauthorized person tries the test.' It had been an hour and a half since she had climbed into her bed again that early morning, and since she was disturbed of her sleep, Usagi grabbed her gun from under her pillow, walked up to the door, and almost shot the person who disturbed her. When he was shooed away, she tried to go back to sleep, but was unsuccessful. So Usagi pulled out her laptop, and checked her mail. There was one from Dr. M. 'Usagi, I will arrive on Earth in maybe a week. I heard that the school was to have a Winter Formal in three weeks. I know you haven't exactly started school yet, but you are required to attend this, and yes, with a date. That's all.' Usagi read this and scowled.   
At the same time, Heero came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, since he had forgotten his clothes. He just dug through his drawers for his boxers, usual black shorts, and green tank top. He stepped back into the bathroom.   
Usagi had been too busy reading the e-mail to notice, but she caught a glance at him. 'He's so hot! What the hell am I thinking? Stop it!" Usagi thought to herself and mentally slapped herself. She looked back to her screen.   
Heero had been thinking to himself as he rummaged through his drawers for clothes. 'How can I be so stupid? I forgot my clothes! I guess I forgot that she was living here too. Although that's practically impossible since she set up the entire system that shocked Duo.' Heero slightly smirked. (A.N.: I know, I know, but if you watch the beginning of Endless Waltz, actually that was basically the only part of Endless Waltz that I saw, he's as happy as a clam, so don't be surprised. Besides, he's by himself, so he could do that, so there.) Heero changed into his clothes, and went to check his e-mail. He deleted about ten without even taking a glance at them, since they were from Relena. 'How the hell did Relena get my e-mail address?' Heero quickly changed it, and e-mailed Usagi about it. He kept going down the list, and saw one from Dr. J. 'Heero, one of my accomplices will be arriving on Earth in about a week. I heard that there will be a winter Formal soon. You are required to attend. No, stop glaring at the screen as if you were looking at me. Anyway, I want you to go with a date. Maybe Queen Relena? She's a nice girl. Goodbye.' Heero glared at the screen, ready to shoot Dr. J the next time he would see him. He deleted the message and kept scrolling down. He saw one from "OZ". Heero quickly opened it, and saw that it was from Usagi. 'The next code is 9, 3, 7, 0. Remember it. Delete message now."   



	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon. 

Author's notes: Nothing much to say. 

Chapter Two

Heero did delete the message, and wondered why she put herself as OZ. He wrote her about it. 'Why OZ' was all he wrote. Heero then closed his laptop, stood up, put it and carried it out the door with him. Usagi did the same, but she went separate ways from Heero once they reached the front entrance of the dorm building. Usagi went back to the coffee shop as Heero went to the park. She had taken her mythology book with her. As she sat there reading, three people in the shadows were watching her.   
"There she is. It is strange that she was reborn here," the first person said. Then, another person came from a portal.   
"Actually, Michiru, it is not. She was born in a different dimension from the inner senshi and you, the outers. She has been trained to fight, kill, and to show no emotion. I have been watching over her as 'Dr. M.' You see, I had to make sure that the princess could take care of herself, as well as make sure that she was not hurt," Sailor Pluto said.   
"Koneko-chan is strong, and it isn't just her moon power. I can sense that she is now stronger mentally and physically," the second voice said.   
"Haruka-papa, how come she looks so cold? I can see it all the way from here," a thirteen year-old Hotaru asked the second voice.   
"She has been trained that way here in this new life to protect herself. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, you will be here in this dimension watching over the princess. I will be here in about a week. You are all enrolled in the academy that Usagi will start to attend on Monday. I have made sure that you, Haruka, and Michiru have all the same classes as Usagi. Hotaru, you will be in the lower grades. Try to make friends, okay honey. Setsuna-mama will be on Earth shortly. Since there were not enough dorms, you will have your own apartment," Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto explained.   
The three girls nodded. Then, as fast as Pluto had come, she disappeared. They found the apartment fully furnished and with their school uniforms and schedules on one of the tables. Haruka smirked. Setsuna had managed to get her the male version of the uniform. After the outers settled in, they headed out for the same coffee shop that Usagi was at. Fortunately, they found her still there, reading her book. The three stepped into the shop, found a table where they could see her and still be out of earshot, and ordered. Hotaru had hot cocoa, and Michiru and Haruka both had mochacinnos. As they sat here, they started to discuss their current situation.   
"Do you feel the tension? I feel like we are going to get attacked by soldiers of his world since we are in the middle of a war," Michiru stated.   
"I know. I think that Koneko-chan was reborn here because of the great need of her presence in this time. Although I don't see her as the same bright, happy, talkative, klutzy, ditzy girl we all loved before. Look at her now. She's as serious as you can get. I don't see any emotion from her," Haruka said, a little depressed.   
"Yes, I can see it too. But we have to make sure that she doesn't get hurt and try to make friends, even if she doesn't want to make friends or our protection. She seems to have locked away any spirit that she had. We have to be nice to her though. And we can't hint on her memory either. It is supposed to come naturally. She's also supposed to be a trained assassin and a Gundam pilot. We have our own powerful Mobile suits, but they do not even compare to her Gundam, and neither do the other Gundams. Hers was specially made by both Dr. J and Dr. M, or Setsuna. I doubt that it can get any more powerful than that," Michiru whispered.   
Usagi got up from her seat and left the shop. She had sensed that people were following her. Usagi decided to go to the park, since it was a quiet place where she could read her book. When Usagi got to the park, she found a spot where she could be at peace with the nature surrounding her. The park was beautiful there was a lake in the middle of it. Since it was winter, the lake was frozen over. To Usagi, it was nice to see the happy families skating together. She had known little happiness for about a month. That month was from the time she was born to the time her parents were murdered by OZ soldiers. When she was told by Dr. M that OZ soldiers had murdered her parents, Usagi had anger burn through her, although she didn't show it. She trained even harder than she had been before. Before, Usagi had been training with only the knowledge that her parents had been murdered. She found out that knowledge at the age of four. She didn't cry; she just took it in with anger burning through her body and mind. When she was ten, Dr. M decided that it was time to tell her about the OZ soldiers. That raised even more anger within her, anger she was able to control only with her years of training. From then on, she had wanted to destroy OZ even more. Usagi was already learning how to pilot the extremely powerful Gundam with Dr. M, and with the power of the Gundam, she vowed revenge.   
Usagi had been sitting at the top of a hill, reading her book. What she didn't know was that Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were all watching her.   
"Are you sure that she actually had the guts to pull out that gun and almost kill you, Duo?" Quatre asked doubtfully.   
"Definitely. I know that she looks all innocent, but her glare is worse than Heero's. Her glare made Heero's look like a walk in the park through cherry blossom trees on a clear spring day, and I'm not exaggerating," Duo said with a hint of fright in her voice.   
"Really? Oh, I have a question to ask you. Did you see that security system outside Heero's dorm? I've never seen it before this morning," Quatre said curiously.   
"Yeah, I got shocked by it. By the way, where did it come from, Heero?" Duo asked.   
"Usagi wired the system last night. I suggest that you don't put your head or hand where it says to. It will send a slight electric current through you, as Duo experienced. Also, if you need to see me, I suggest you use the intercom outside the door next to the keypad. Also, our dorm may not appear to be there once in a while," Heero explained.   
"Yeah, if you start banging, Usagi will open the door and blow your brains out. I got lucky. Heero knew who I was."   
"Are you telling me that that weak onna," Wufei began as he pointed to Usagi, "wired that entire system in a matter of hours? Where did she get the equipment?" Wufei asked and scoffed at the same time.   
"I think she got it from the military base, although I didn't hear of any disturbance or missing equipment. She asked where to get computer equipment, changed when I told her that it was at the military base, went out with a large bag, and an hour and a half later, came with a bunch of stuff," Heero said in monotone. (A.N.: I know, I know. Heero's saying a lot of stuff, but can I help it? What is he supposed to say, 'hn' and not answer a lot of questions for the guys? Oh well…)   
Usagi had been sitting reading her book. She got bored with it after thinking that this was the prefect time to meditate. She put the book down next to her, got in the proper sitting position, and in a few moments rose a couple of feet above the ground. The five guys saw this in awe, especially Wufei. He knew that only a great martial artist, or someone very in tune with the spiritual world (I'm not sure about this meditating thing, so don't get all mad.) could levitate that much off of the ground. Usagi had been concentrating on her meditation, with her gun in her lap. She knew that if she needed her gun, she wouldn't be able to reach for her gun that high in the air without breaking concentration. For about the next ten minutes, Usagi just sat there, in midair, and then she slowly lowered herself to her former sitting position. Usagi picked up the book and started reading again, feeling refreshed.   
After the sunset, Usagi went back to the dorm. She went through all the scans, slipped her card, punched in the code, and went into the room. Usagi saw that no one was home, so she just decided to take a shower. Usagi had not bothered to bring her clothes since no one was home. When she was finished, she went out in her towel, grabbed a couple of things, and just as she was about to go back into the restroom, the door opened revealing her in a towel to all five guys. Usagi just went into the restroom, not able to hear what the guys were talking about because of the wiring.   
"Heero! You're so damn lucky! She's such a babe! I'm glad we got here when we did! Hey, you want to trade dorms?" Duo exclaimed.   
"Go away, Maxwell," was all Heero said in his monotone. Quatre was blushing a bright red, Trowa and Wufei were both leaning against a wall, and Duo was crowding Heero asking, actually more like begging, Heero to trade dorms. Heero went into the dorm and closed the door.   
He sat on his bed, took out his laptop, and checked his mail. He got another message from 'OZ' who was actually Usagi. 'Next code: 9, 1, 3, 7. Remember it. Delete message.' After deleting the message, Heero found that HE got a message from Duo. Heero, like a baka, opened the message. 'PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE trade dorms with me, Heero!' Heero immediately deleted the message. During the time that Heero was checking his messages, Usagi stepped out of the restroom. She went over to her bed, got out her laptop, sat down, and started to check her messages. She got one from Dr. M. 'A couple of friends of mine have arrived on Earth already. They will be in all your classes. They will be introduced along with you. Good bye.' Usagi wondered how Dr. M planned these things without getting caught. She knew so much, the past, and sometimes even the future. It creeped her out. Usagi put away her laptop and decided to meditate again. She once again took the proper sitting position and began to levitate off of her bed at least three feet. She stayed that way for about five minutes, thinking out her thoughts, questions, whatever. She then brought herself down and started to read.   
"Can you teach me to do that?" Heero asked in monotone.   
"Yes, but you will have to wake up at five in the morning tomorrow. Can you handle it?" asked Usagi in her own monotone.   
"Yes," Heero replied. Usagi heard his answer and dug through her stuff and pulled out a white karate gi.   
"Here. You will need his in the morning," Usagi said as she tossed it to him. Then she went back to her bed and started hacking into different systems. In a few moments, Usagi and Heero heard a loud "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooo!" through their intercom after they heard a huge scream. Obviously, Relena had been shocked and was looking for Heero.   
"Let me handle this," Usagi said to Heero as she went up to the intercom on their side of the door.   
"What do you want, you pest? Heero's not in," Usagi said in an icy voice.   
"Yes he is! I can sense it. Besides, I saw the other guys go into their rooms and I figured that Heero would be going into his too," Relena said matter-of-factly.   
"Listen, you pathetic lovesick baka, I told you that Heero's not here. He came in about half an hour ago and then left ten minutes after he came in. Now leave," Usagi threatened.   
"Look, I'm Queen of the Sanq Kingdom. I don't have to take this from you!" Relena yelled.   
"I don't give a damn who you are. Heero's not here. He said something about jogging around the city about ten times for exercise. If you're lucky, you'll catch up to him. Now go away." With that, Usagi cut off he connection and heard footsteps running down the hall with a loud "Heero, I'm going to catch up to you!". Usagi almost laughed at the pathetic site, but she didn't because of her training. Heero would have been rolling around in laughter had it not been for his training.   
"Thanks," Heero muttered.   
Just then, as they thought that they had cased one pest away, another came.   
"Hey, Heero, I really need to talk to you," Duo's voice came through the intercom.   
Usagi got up again.   
"Heero's not in. Go away."   
"Look, I know Heero's in. I just walked him to his dorm ten minutes ago," Duo said.   
"Listen, Heero left as soon as he got in. He said something about going to one of the shops, something about a new gun, although I don't know which one. Now leave," Usagi said in monotone.   
"Thanks!" exclaimed Duo as he left.   
"Thanks, again," Heero grumbled once more.   
Usagi just nodded as she went back on her bed. She pulled out another bag and took out some incense.   
"Do you mind if I light these?" Usagi more like stated.   
Heero just nodded his head in recognition of yes. Usagi lighted her incense and once again started to meditate to relieve herself from stress. After about ten minutes, Usagi once again lowered herself and fell asleep. Just then, Wufei came to the door.   
"Wufei," was all Wufei said in identifying himself.   
Heero actually unlocked the door and let him in.   
"Have you been burning incense?" asked Wufei.   
Heero just twitched his head in Usagi's direction after nodding 'no'.   
"That's the weak onna who set up your security system? Are you sure she did it?"   
Heero nodded 'yes' and went back to typing. Wufei went further into the room and looked at Usagi comforter. He started tracing the dragon and the characters with his finger. (A.N.: Don't worry, it's part of the edge of comforter that's hanging down on the floor.) He started speaking the language as he traced every character.   
"I've missed my speaking native tongue to people who understand," Wufei said as he finished tracing the characters. The two decided to go for a walk to talk about the Gundams.   
"Shenlong is fully repaired of all the damages from the last mission," Wufei said.   
Heero nodded and then spoke.   
"As is Zero," Heero said in monotone.   
The two walked in silence the rest of the way. They got back to the dorm about half an hour later. Heero went through all the scanning, slipped his card and punched in the new code. He went in the dorm where he found Usagi still sleeping. Heero had explained to Wufei not to tell Duo or Relena that he was home because Usagi had cleverly sent them on wild goose chases. Wufei just smirked, agreed and went back to his dorm.   
The next morning at about five, Usagi, who was dressed in her black karate gi, woke Heero up.   
"Let's go," Usagi said.   
Heero got up, changed into his white karate gi, and followed Usagi out the door. When they locked up, Usagi whispered something to him.   
"Are you good in gymnastics?"   
Heero nodded a 'yes' and watched Usagi cartwheel and back flip her way down the hall. There was no sound made. Heero followed her steps. Hey made it to the shrine where Usagi instructed Heero to sit down in the center of the grove of trees next to her.   
"Clear your mind. Breath slow, quiet, deep breaths. Do not think of levitating, but recollect your thoughts. All your questions, possible answers, thoughts, whatever. Think about your position in life, etc. Remember, you have to advance slowly. You may not be off the ground for a while," Usagi explained.   
Heero nodded, and sat next to Usagi who was already levitating. She was high in the air and she was thinking different thoughts, such as her first day at school, which was tomorrow, questions about Dr. M, how she always knew everything, including the past, and some things of the future, Heero, Dr. J, and how he could build such awesome machines…wait…how did Heero get in there? Usagi became confused, but she did not lose concentration.   
Heero had risen in the air about a foot and was also thinking different things. How to get rid of Relena, how to punish Duo, Dr J's missions, Usagi, his Gundam, Zero…wait, how did Usagi get in there? When he lost his concentration on wondering how Usagi got into his thoughts, he fell to the ground. Usagi heard the crash and lowered herself.   
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked in monotone.   
Heero nodded his head.   
"What happened?" asked Usagi.   
"I tried to mentally slap myself for a mistake I made and fell," Heero said in monotone.   
"I forgot to tell you that you can't lose concentration, or you'll fall and hurt yourself badly," Usagi said in her monotone. "Go ahead and get back to the dorm. I still need to keep up with my training."   
Heero nodded his head in a 'no'.   
"I want to see your training," was all that he said in his monotone.   
Usagi just nodded and started to flip around. She felt like she needed to keep up with her flexibility. Then she found a tree and started doing various moves to avoid the branches. (A.N.: She's using it like one of those big posts with different parts coming out. You know, like those things that Jackie Chan uses.) After doing that, Usagi did a couple more flips, jumps, and kicks, and decided that it was time to leave.   
"Let's get back to the dorm," Usagi said. They walked back after watching the sunrise. That was how Usagi timed her training; from five in the morning to the complete rise of the sun. When they got back to the dorm, Usagi took a shower first, coming out in only a towel again because she forgot that she couldn't just re-wear her sweaty karate gi. Heero went in next, but he remembered his clothes.   
"I'm leaving the dorm. I'm getting some coffee. Make sure that you lock it properly when you leave," Usagi instructed.   
With that, she grabbed her laptop, Greek mythology book, and a spare gun to add to the ones she had all over her body, and left. Heero just tried to go back to sleep. When he started to drift off, Duo came to Heero's door and frantically started banging the doors and yelling into the intercom.   
"Heero! Come on! Open up! Wufei's after me again!"   
"Get over here, you braided baka! I'm going to kill you!" Heero heard Wufei yell. Heero reluctantly got up, opened the door, and let Duo in. Duo ran in and hid behind Heero.   
"Get out from behind him, you weakling, and fight like a man," Wufei demanded.   
"What did he do, Wufei?" Heero asked in monotone.   
"That braided baka just woke me up by clogging my nose and mouth at the same time so that I couldn't breathe!" Wufei yelled. Duo looked so innocent, with a huge grin on his face.   
"Go away. I don't need you bothering me at this hour," Heero glared.   
"Wait, it's about seven in the morning. You're usually up by this hour. Why do you want to go back to bed?" Duo asked.   
"None of your business. Now get out," Heero still glared.   
"Come on, Heero. There must be a reason to get back into bed…wait, does it have to do with that chick that's living with you?" Duo asked with a mischievous grin on his face.   
Heero glared at him, daring him to make any more comments. Duo just smiled. Heero then closed the door on him and went back to bed. He tried to fall asleep again, but was unsuccessful. Since he had already taken a shower, he got dressed in black baggy sweats, since it was winter, and his usual green tank top, but this time with a green jacket. He then decided to go out, so he locked the door and went to the park. Heero looked at families skating on the frozen pond, just as Usagi had done before.   
Meanwhile, Usagi was at the coffee shop again, only this time, she was on the second floor. Many of the other customers were on the first floor, so she went to the second, since she really didn't like people being so close to her. She realized that she was the only person on the second floor, and was glad. She finally had a place to be alone. Usagi ordered a latte and sat at one of the cushioned booths with her legs spread out, and started reading.   
While she was reading, three people came up to the second floor, much to her disappointment. One was a small thirteen year-old girl with black hair and violet eyes, another an eighteen year-old girl with wavy shoulder length aquamarine hair, and the last one looked like a man, but Usagi could tell she was an eighteen year-old woman with short blond hair in men's clothes.   
They sat at a couple of booths away from Usagi, and ordered their drinks. Usagi ignored them and continued reading. The girl with the black hair came up to Usagi, much to her surprise.   
"What are you reading?" Hotaru asked innocently.   
"Greek Mythology," Usagi replied without a glance at the girl.   
"Is it interesting?"   
"Yes," Usagi replied in monotone.   
"Do you want to be my friend?" Hotaru asked.   
Usagi thought about it for a while. She didn't know what to say. A friend was supposed to be someone you trusted, and Usagi knew that you couldn't trust anyone.   
"Umm…" Usagi began.   
"That's okay. You probably don't trust me. I understand. Well, will you at least talk to me?"   
Usagi nodded her head. She set her book down.   
"So, tell me your name," Usagi told the girl.   
"Hotaru. Yours?"   
"Usagi."   
"So, Usagi, can you tell me a little about what you were reading?" Hotaru asked.   
"There are myths that the people of long ago believed. Right now, I'm on the myth of the moon."   
"Really? Can you tell me about it?"   
Usagi nodded her head.   
"You see, there were different gods of he moon. There was one long ago named Selene. She was said to have fallen in love with an Earth shepherd and went to him in his dreams. The shepherd's name was Endymion. He was given the choice by Zeus to either die or stay forever in sleep. He agreed to fall asleep and be visited by Selene. Later in time, the goddess Artemis, or Diana replaced Selene of the moon. I don't think that the translation for the story of Selene and Endymion was correct, though. Usually, gods and goddesses are not replaced unless something tragic happens. Obviously, in the story I told you, there was nothing tragic. Every god or goddess is immortal, so they could have only been killed by other gods or goddesses that were more powerful, suicide, or by one of the different weapons that were designed to kill them."   
"I see. So you're saying that Selene didn't really fall in love with this Endymion guy, but probably got killed or committed suicide because of another?"   
"Probably. I'm not sure though. It's pretty complicated."   
"Oh…I can see that reading seems to be a hobby of yours. Do you do anything else?"   
"Actually, I do a lot of things you're friends over there wouldn't like me to explain to you. You're still young, innocent. I can tell you, though, that I like to do martial arts and meditating."   
"Really?" asked Hotaru as her eyes went wide. "I'd like to see you do something sometime."   
"Here, how about now?" With that, Usagi got on the floor, started meditating, and rose above the ground a few feet within seconds.   
"Wow," Hotaru said as Usagi lowered herself in front of Hotaru. "Do you think that you can teach me to do that?"   
"I don't know. You see, I'm already teaching my roommate to do it, and I don't think I can teach more than one person at a time. Sorry," Usagi said in monotone.   
"Ah, man! I want to learn to do that," Hotaru said as she pouted.   
"Hotaru!" Michiru called. "We have to go."   
"Okay, Michiru-mama! I'll see you later, okay Usagi!"   
"I have to get going too. Bye, Hotaru" Usagi told her. She picked up her things, paid for the coffee, and went on her way. She decided to go back to the dorm. When she got there, Usagi saw Relena banging on the door and yelling into the intercom. Usagi knew that Heero wasn't home, so she did the retina, handprint, and voice tests. When the tests confirmed her authorization, the keypad lighted up. Then Usagi told Relena to move. Relena did, seeing the death glare that Usagi gave her, as well as the gun that was pointed in between her eyes. . Usagi swiped the card and punched in the numbers. The door opened, and as soon as Relena tried to follow in after her, Usagi slammed the door in Relena's face.   
Relena again angrily marched down the hall, muttering something about it not being fair that the crazy girl got to live with Heero. Just then, Heero had been coming down the hall. Relena squealed at the sight of him, and squeezed him as hard as she could.   
"Relena…I…can't…breath…Get…off…of…me…" Heero said icily.   
"Fine," Relena said as she let go of him. "So, Heero, where are you going?"   
"None of your business," Heero said in his monotone.   
"You're not going back to that crazy girl, are you? Because if you are, I think you should change your mind. I think she'll end up killing you in your sleep," Relena tried to convince Heero.   
"Go away," Heero said as Relena started to follow him. He talked into the intercom. "Heero."   
Just then, the door opened for him to enter, and as Relena started to follow him into the room, Heero slammed the door in her face.   
"Well, I never…" Relena muttered as she marched down the hall again. Heero came into the room not seeing Usagi, so he went into the bedroom where he saw Usagi on the balcony reading again. Heero sat on his bed and opened his laptop to check his mail. He found another million from Relena. Heero deleted all of these, changed his e-mail address once more, and e-mailed Usagi to tell her the new address. He kept going down the list when he saw one from 'OZ'. 'The next code is 2, 0, 8, 1. It won't be activated until 11:30 tonight. Delete message at 11:30 P.M. I will send you the list of codes for the next year. If you change your address, notify me.' Heero already made sure of notifying her, and kept going down the list. There was one from Dr. J. '01, I want to notify you of another Gundam, the most powerful. I worked on this Gundam with the accomplice that will be arriving on Earth next week, as I told you before. The pilot does not know your identities, and you do not know the pilot's. I do not want you to attack the Gundam if you see it. Notify the others. Also, my accomplice has sent three other pilots, but they are pilots of mobile suits. Do not attack them either. You will notice that these mobile suits stand out from others. I repeat, do not attack the other Gundam or the new suits. Delete message now. Good Bye.'   
Heero deleted the message and started thinking. 'A new Gundam and pilot? Dr. J said that the pilot was on our side. I guess I'll have to call the guys over.' Heero went out to the balcony.   
"Usagi, do you mind if I call the guys over? I need to speak with them," Heero said in monotone.   
Usagi looked at him in disgust.   
"Wait until I leave. I don't like people so close to me." Usagi closed her book and went into her room. She grabbed a coat and was about to head towards the park until she realized that it had just started snowing. Usagi grumbled to herself and headed back to the dorm. She reached for the intercom and said, "Usagi" and the door opened. Usagi walked into the room, ignoring the five guys in the living room, and going straight for the bedroom. She slammed the door and pulled out her laptop and started checking her mail. She found one from Dr. M. '00, I want to again tell you that I will be arriving on Earth next week. I need to tell you that my three friends have mobile suits as well, but you will be able to notice them easily in battle. Their color and shape are completely different from OZ's. I want to also remind you that you have school tomorrow. Get to sleep early. I still am your guardian. Stop glaring at the screen tomorrow. Also, I want to tell you not to shoot anyone at school, especially the teachers, no matter how wrong or annoying they may be. Oh, do not attack any of the other Gundams. There are five of them, although you may only meet about two or three of them. Again, sleep early, and get to school on time. I know strict you are with yourself about your training and waking up early. Good bye.'   



	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Once again, I state that I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter. I have nothing else to say. 

Chapter Three

Heero deleted the message and started thinking. 'A new Gundam and pilot? Dr. J said that the pilot was on our side. I guess I'll have to call the guys over.' Heero went out to the balcony.   
"Usagi, do you mind if I call the guys over? I need to speak with them," Heero said in monotone.   
Usagi looked at him in disgust.   
"Wait until I leave. I don't like people so close to me." Usagi closed her book and went into her room. She grabbed a coat and was about to head towards the park until she realized that it had just started snowing. Usagi grumbled to herself and headed back to the dorm. She reached for the intercom and said, "Usagi" and the door opened. Usagi walked into the room, ignoring the five guys in the living room, and going straight for the bedroom. She slammed the door and pulled out her laptop and started checking her mail. She found one from Dr. M. '00, I want to again tell you that I will be arriving on Earth next week. I need to tell you that my three friends have mobile suits as well, but you will be able to notice them easily in battle. Their color and shape are completely different from OZ's. I want to also remind you that you have school tomorrow. Get to sleep early. I still am your guardian. Stop glaring at the screen tomorrow. Also, I want to tell you not to shoot anyone at school, especially the teachers, no matter how wrong or annoying they may be. Oh, do not attack any of the other Gundams. There are five of them, although you may only meet about two or three of them. Again, sleep early, and get to school on time. I know strict you are with yourself about your training and waking up early. Good bye.'   
Usagi deleted the message and kept checking her mail. She saw one from Heero. 'My new address is soldier1@jpnmail.com (A.N.: This is not really his address. I made it up and it came as a link automatically, so if it comes on as a link, do not try to send 'Heero Yuy' mail. That is all.). Relena found out the other one.' Usagi found the huge list of codes, and just printed it out. She got the printed copy, closed her laptop, and went outside the door.   
While Usagi had been checking her e-mail in her room, the five boys were talking.   
"Sound does not get through these walls. Dr. J informed me that there is a new Gundam and pilot. We don't know who it is and the pilot doesn't know who we are. We are not to attack. There are also three new powerful mobile suits, but they are on our side. Dr. J said that they would be easy to recognize. We are not to attack them either."   
"What! This is injustice! We work alone!" Wufei objected.   
"Wufei, I think that we need all the help possible," Quatre said.   
"I think that that's cool that there's another Gundam!" Duo said excitedly.   
"…" was the response from Trowa.   
Just then, Usagi was heard opening the door. The five guys shut their mouths.   
"Heero, here are the codes. I didn't even bother e-mailing them to you because of bitch queen."   
Heero just nodded his head as he accepted the small stack of papers. As soon as he had them in his hands, Usagi removed herself from the room, and went right back into the bedroom.   
When she left, Duo was the first to speak.   
"She is so hot, Heero! You are so lucky, damn it! Why did you have to get the lone room, huh? I get stuck with Wu-man, here," Duo complained.   
"Do not, I repeat, do not call me Wu-man!" Wufei exclaimed.   
"Yes, sir, Mr. Wu-man!" Duo said as he saluted Wufei.   
"Get over here you braided baka!" Wufei yelled as he chased Duo around the room.   
In the room, Usagi had lighted some incense and started meditating. Outside, Wufei stopped and smelled the air.   
"Where does the scent of incense come from?" Wufei asked.   
"Usagi's probably burning some," Heero said in monotone. Wufei went to the bedroom door, and knocked.   
"What?" Usagi asked, in midair.   
"I'm going to enter," Wufei said.   
When he did, he was pretty much stunned. He saw incense burning, along with a couple of candles and Usagi midair with a gun in her lap.   
"Where did you get the incense?" asked Wufei.   
"My guardian got me some in China when she went a couple of weeks ago. She's been getting me large amounts of it upon request. If she can't make a trip, she'll order it for me. Why?"   
"Because I can tell that it is authentic Chinese incense. Do you mind if I have some?"   
Usagi lowered herself to the floor. She got up, found a rather large duffle bag, and opened it. The whole thing was filled with incense.   
"Here," Usagi said as she grabbed a whole handful.   
"Thank you," Wufei said.   
"Do you meditate?" Usagi asked.   
"Yes," Wufei said.   
"Join me," Usagi half asked, half commanded.   
Wufei took a seat in the proper position next to her, closed his eyes, and slowly rose to the air. Usagi did the same, but she went higher that he did. Duo went into the room to look for Wufei.   
"Hey, Wu-man, did you find-" Duo stopped dead in his tracks as he witnessed the sight in front of him. He had seen Wufei meditate before, but not actually raise himself into the air. But then there was the sight of a girl next to Wufei, but higher in the air. There was some incense burning and candles were lit.   
"Whoa, so this is how you people relax," Duo said as he laughed.   
"Leave, you're a disturbance," Usagi said as she pointed her gun in between Duo's eyes. She didn't even bother identifying him.   
About ten minutes later, Usagi decided to come down. Sensing that she had lowered herself, Wufei did the same. Wufei exited the room feeling refreshed. 'I haven't meditated like that since I was in China,' he thought to himself.   
"So you finally leave the room. I see that she was kind enough to give you some incense," Quatre commented.   
"Yes, that onna gave me Chinese incense. I haven't seen or smelled this stuff since I left China," Wufei said.   
"You missed it, didn't you?" Quatre inquired.   
Wufei just nodded his head.   
"Look, we have to go. We have school tomorrow," Quatre said as he and Trowa left.   
"As do we," Duo said. "Come on Wu-man."   
"You are lucky that I am so relaxed right now. Otherwise I would kill you right now," Wufei said calmly.   
"Bye!" Duo called.   
Heero went into the kitchen for some water. Usagi had decided to take a hot bath after she had meditated. She was sitting in the tub relaxing when Heero went into the bedroom.   
"Heero," Usagi called.   
"What," Heero responded as he went into the restroom.   
"Could you get me my robe?" Usagi asked.   
Heero stepped out of the restroom and got it for her. He sat on his bed and started to read a book. Thirty minutes later, Usagi came out of the restroom. She grabbed a pile of clothes and went back in. She came out again dressed in her usual baggy black sweats and three-fourths sleeve navy blue shirt.   
Usagi sat on her bed and started reading her book on Greek mythology. She fell asleep on her stomach an hour later with one hand on the floor and one hand holding the book above her head. Her comforter looked like it was 'mopping the floor' and one leg was on the side of the bed. Heero looked up from his reading and sighed on the inside. 'She's so pretty…what the hell am I saying?' Right then, Heero mentally slapped himself and got up. He put Usagi's leg that was on the floor back onto the bed, took the book and put it on the dresser next to her bed, put her arms to the side of her, and pulled her comforter on top. He then decided to turn in for the night since there was school. (A.N.: It's 10:00 P.M. now. I know, I know, time travels a lot faster during this time. Oh, and by the way, Usagi's not anorexic. She's been eating at the coffee shop and what not.)   
The next morning, Usagi got up at five in the morning. She never let weather stop her training. She went to her usual spot at the shrine and meditated for almost half and hour. Usagi then lowered herself and did a series of moves until the sun came up, which was at 5:50 A.M. (A.N.: Sun rises earlier here. Don't ask why.) Usagi headed towards the dorm so that she could get ready for school.   
When Usagi got to the dorm, Heero was already getting into the gray suit that was required as uniform. Usagi went into the restroom to take a shower. She came out about ten minutes later with her hair wrapped in a towel and a towel around her. By the time she came out, Heero was already eating breakfast in the kitchen, so she hurriedly changed into her uniform. Usagi hated it, mostly because she liked dressing up in baggy guy's clothes. It was a white ankle length skirt with a red jacket with big puffy shoulders that was tight and under the buttoned up jacket, there was a white shirt with a little string to make a tie. (A.N.: think of Relena's uniform. I think it's gross. I'm not sure if describing the right thing here, though.) Usagi thought that it was hideous. She had already strapped her weapons and was dressed. Usagi tied her hair up into a tight bun. She went outside to make herself coffee and breakfast. There was already coffee that Heero made. Usagi poured herself a cup, and found a muffin that she had brought earlier from the coffee shop. Usagi leaned against the counter while eating. After she finished the items, she grabbed her schedule, books for class, and coat and walked with Heero to Duo and Wufei's dorm to walk with them to class.   
When they got to the dorm, they heard many noises.   
"I can't believe you didn't set the alarm, you braided baka! Now we're going to be late!" Wufei yelled. Wufei was Chinese, with the usual jet black hair tied in a small ponytail, and almond brown eyes. He had a tough aura around him, one that could be sensed as strong and angry. He was seventeen, like the others, 175 cm (A.N.: 5' 9". I know, a bit tall, especially for an Asian. I should know. I am Asian.), 68kg (A.N.: about 150 lbs), had black hair, and almond eyes that were so dark brown, they seemed black.   
Usagi and Heero were a little hesitant to knock on the door, but Heero knocked on it. Duo answered.   
"Look, I forgot to set the alarm, so it will take a while. You can go get Trowa and Quatre." Duo was an American boy, had chestnut brown hair that was kept in a long, waist length braid that went down his back. He had cobalt blue eyes, although someone could mistake them for violet. Duo was seventeen, 175 cm (A.N.: 5' 9". I know, a bit tall.), 68kg (A.N.: about 150 lbs), and had a huge smile plastered on his face. It annoyed Usagi, who always had a straight face like Heero.   
Usagi and Heero nodded, both giving him death glares that sent shivers up Duo's spine. The two headed towards the next dorm where Usagi knocked.   
"Hello, Heero, Miss…" Quatre tried to remember if her name was ever given to him.   
"Usagi." She finished for Quatre.   
"Miss Usagi. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."   
Usagi studied him. He had short wild hair like Heero's, but it was platinum blond and had deep blue eyes. He seventeen, 175 cm (A.N.: 5' 9". I know, a bit tall. He had a huge growth spurt, just like Heero.), 68kg (A.N.: about 150 lbs), and by his appearance, well built, and a bit lean (A.N.: This is almost the exact description I gave Heero, oh well. They are similar.). Trowa then came up to the door and introduced himself.   
"……"   
"He's Trowa Barton," Quatre said, pointing to Trowa. This young man had brown hair with long brown bangs that covered half of his face. He had calm, jungle green eyes, looked a little older than seventeen, maybe he was around eighteen or nineteen, 183 cm (A.N. 6 ft.), 69 kg (A.N.: about 152 lbs.), and was pretty lean. He had some visible muscle, just like the other guys.   
"Let's go!" Quatre said in a cheery voice.   
Heero, Usagi, and Trowa just nodded. They weren't really in the mood to get Wufei and Duo, so they just left. When they got to the school, Usagi had to leave the group. Lucky for Relena, Usagi left just before she got here to greet Heero.   
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooo!"   
"Holy crap! It's her!" Quatre said out loud. "Oh no…I shouldn't be saying these things!" He blushed as red as a tomato.   
Relena took Heero into her arms as tight as she could.   
"Let…go…of…me…Relena," Heero said in between breaths.   
"You know, you could have waited up for me while you were on your jog, Heero. I ran all around the city ten times trying to catch up to you," Relena said as she let go of Heero.   
"Oh…I couldn't see or hear you. I think you were too far behind," Heero lied in his monotone.   
"Oh, I see. Well, let's go to class!" Relena yelled happily as she grabbed Heero's arm. Heero glared at Quatre and Trowa, his glare saying nothing, but Quatre and Trowa understood it as 'Don't just stand there! Help me! Make up some excuse, I don't care!'   
"Uh…Miss Relena…we have to wait for Duo and Wufei. Why don't we just meet you in class?" Quatre asked.   
"Um…okay. I'll see you in class, alright you three?"   
"Yes Miss Relena," Quatre answered for all three. With that, Relena walked off.   
Usagi had been on her way to the office. When she got there, she saw Hotaru and the other two girls that she had been with.   
"Usagi! You come to this school?" Hotaru asked.   
"Hotaru, how are you? Today's my first day," Usagi replied in monotone, but not as icily.   
"Us too. This is Kaiou Michiru and that is Ten'ou Haruka. You guys, this is um…what's you last name?" Hotaru asked.   
"Tsukino," Usagi replied.   
"Okay, this is Tsukino Usagi," Hotaru finished.   
Michiru and Haruka got up from their seats to shake hands with Usagi.   
"Nice to meet you, Usagi," Michiru said.   
"You as well," Usagi sad, still in her monotone.   
"It's nice to meet you, Koneko-chan," Haruka said.   
"Koneko…isn't that Japanese for kitten?" Usagi asked.   
"Yes. Do you mind me calling you that?" Haruka asked.   
"No, as long as you let me ask you one question," Usagi said.   
"Shoot."   
"Why is it that you want people to think that you are a guy? I can plainly see that you are a woman, but I think that most people wouldn't."   
"Well, I think that woman don't get as many opportunities as men, in battle, sports, whatever. I figure that I can get more chances looking like a guy."   
"That makes sense," Usagi said.   
"Will you all come in here? I need to discuss a few things with you about the Peacecraft Academy," a woman said as she pointed to a door. The four girls followed her into the room.   
"We try to teach our students here at the academy that the only way to achieve peace is through pacifism. Other opinions are welcome here, but we strongly hold our opinion and think that other solutions are wrong. That is basically what I had to tell you. As you have seen on your schedules, your first class is at eight. Right now, it is seven fifty, and I'm sure that you would like to find your lockers, so I will let you go. Thank you."   
The four girls left, thinking that the school was teaching the students wrong. Pacifism was a fantasy, and the real way to achieve peace is through whatever is available, including war. (A.N.: It's not me thinking, remember that. But if you think about it, it does make sense. Relena is a fool in thinking that pacifism is the only way. Yeah right. Think of WWII. If we tried pacifism, Europe would probably be under Hitler's control and Nazis would dominate that world over there.) The other three girls split up, searching for their lockers. (A.N.: Are there even lockers at the academy? If they don't oh, well.) Usagi had stayed behind to talk to that lady.   
After the talk, Usagi went to find her locker, and when she found it, started off to class. The bell had already rung by the time Usagi got there.   
"Class, we have three new students today, with one for some reason missing. Please introduce yourselves," Mrs. Anderson (A.N.: I don't know the name of the real teacher, so you'll have to take the name of one of my teachers from last year. She was really cool, and I have decided that I will put her into my fan fiction.) said. There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, class," The teacher said as she went to see who it was.   
"My name is Michiru Kaiou," Michiru said, taking note to put her first name first. She got a few whistles as she introduced herself.   
Haruka saw what Michiru had done.   
"I am Haruka Ten'ou." Some of the girls had hearts in their eyes.   
Usagi had been outside explaining to the teacher that she had been talking to some lady at the office and was in her own way apologizing for being late.   
"That's fine. Please stand in the front of the room and introduce yourself inside," the teacher told Usagi.   
Mrs. Anderson entered the room, and Usagi followed When Usagi entered, she got a few catcalls from the guys and angry looks from the girls. Usagi again had to fight the urge to shoot every guy in the room.   
"Usagi Tsukino," was all she said in her icy monotone that sent shivers up a lot of people's spines.   
"Okay, Michiru and Haruka, you can go sit at the table that Duo and Quatre are sitting at. Duo, please raise your hand." Duo immediately raised his hand with a huge grin on his face. (A.N.: Okay, these are like science tables, with four per table. I guess the academy couldn't afford individual desks.)   
"Usagi…um, the teacher started as she scanned the room. "You can go sit next to Wufei over there. Wufei, please raise you hand."   
Wufei did as he was told, and started grumbling about having to sit next to a weak onna. Usagi went to the back table where Wufei was raising his hand. She sat down, glaring at everyone who even tried to look at her.   
"Okay, class, the assignment is to write a paper on any major event in history with the person sitting next to you. It will be due in two days. Class will be cancelled tomorrow. You have the rest of this class to work on it." Most of the class cheered, except for Wufei who was grumbling about having to write a paper with a weak onna. Usagi glared at him and said a few words.   
"Listen, you greasy haired mongrel idiot. I don't have time to spend with you on the paper. I work better alone. But if you insist on working partially on the paper, you are responsible for the topic and the research. I will write the paper based on what you give me, got it? Now go get a book and look for a topic."   
Wufei got up, grumbling again, only this time it was something about injustice. Usagi pulled out her laptop and started to find a topic on the internet. (A.N.: I know, but this is after colony 195, so you can't blame e for spicing up their technology, including wireless computer internet, now can you?)   
Usagi looked through a search engine and found something about the invention of the internet. She figured that it was a very important topic, so when Wufei came back, Usagi told him her topic.   
"Listen, I have our topic. It's the invention of the internet. Now look for stuff about the internet."   
Wufei nodded, and went to the library. He came back ten minutes later with a whole stack of papers on the history of the internet. Usagi quickly scanned it and started the paper. By the end of the class period, Usagi and Wufei had their paper done and printed. They handed it in to the teacher, who was surprised by the fact that they finished the paper so fast. Usagi sat back down in her chair and checked her schedule for her next class, which was arithmetic. Usagi almost sighed. Her schedule said 'Calculus.' Usagi had taken that course with Dr. M three years ago. The bell rang, so she went to her next class.   
In math, she introduced herself, and was told to go sit next to Heero, while Haruka and Michiru were told to sit next to Trowa and Wufei. For some odd reason, Heero had ended up sitting with Duo and Quatre in that class. Usagi sat down next to Heero, pulling out her portable CD player. She felt like she didn't need to listen to the teacher. As she was listening, the teacher interrupted her with a question.   
"Excuse me, am I too boring, or do you already know this? Why don't you go up to the board and solve that problem?" asked the teacher, very annoyed. Usagi glared, rolling her eyes on the inside, went up to the board, and as soon as she went up, she sat back down with an answer on the board.   
"Let's see if you did the work right. Hmm…what? This is correct! How did-?" the teacher asked as Usagi put the headphones back on. She didn't pay attention to the teacher the rest of the class, and went on listening to her music and reading her book. Towards the end of class, the announcements came on.   
"We would like to remind the student body about the Winter Formal that will take place in two and a half weeks on Saturday, December 21. It will be held in the ballroom. That is all." The bell rang shortly after. Usagi headed towards the music room because she didn't have any more classes until noon and she felt like playing a piece or two.   
When she got to the music room, Usagi was glad not to have found anyone else in the room. She went straight for the piano, closed her eyes, and started playing notes that came to her head. She put all her stored emotion into the music, and Quatre could tell as he came into the room. He listened to the music, headed for a violin on a chair next to the piano and started playing along. Michiru had been listening to the two playing, and decided to join with the violin as well. The three were playing together in sync with each other when the teacher came in. Usagi hadn't even noticed the violins were playing with her, since she had earphones plugged into the piano and she had them on her. When she opened her eyes, Usagi was surprised to see that there were people playing along with her, as well as a teacher and Haruka staring at them. Usagi came to a stop.   
"No, please, keep going. You all sound beautiful together," the teacher pleaded.   
Usagi hesitated, but ended up playing again. She decided to put on the earphones again. Once again, all her emotions were heard through the music, but what was mostly heard was anger and frustration. After they finished, Usagi grabbed her stuff and was about to leave when Quatre approached her.   
"Umm…Miss Usagi? Can I ask you a question?" he asked, turning all shades of red.   
"Just Usagi. What is it?" she asked in her monotone, but not as icily.   
"How would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?" Quatre was now redder than a rose. Usagi didn't know that people were capable of turning that red.   
"Umm…" Usagi said as she thought about what Dr. M said. "Sure, but you'll have to pick me up at a different place from my dorm. I'll get you the address as soon as possible, but that might not be until next week," Usagi said in her monotone, trying to stay as cool as possible, and holding back a blush. (A.N.: I figured that Quatre would be the only one other than Duo to actually have the guts to ask her to the formal. Besides, can you imagine Heero doing it? Don't worry, this is still Usa/Heero, unless you have any problems. If you do, then e-mail me at Infinite_Tenshi@hotmail.com.) She then headed out the door to the coffee shop.   
Quatre was leaving the music room, and heading to the dorm, when he ran into the rest of the guys.   
"Where have you been, Quatre, and why are you so damn red?" Duo asked.   
"Umm…I was at the music room," Quatre said nervously.   
"Then why are you so red? I don't think that playing music would make you blush like that," Duo said, pointing to Quatre's face. At this comment, Quatre became redder. "IwasatthemusicroomwhenIheardMissUsagiplaythepianoandIaccompaniedherwiththeviolinandthenMissMichirucameinandaccompaniedusandwhenweweredoneMissUsagiwasaboutoleavewhenIstoppedherrememberingDr.J'swordssayingthatwehadtogototheWinterFromalsoIaskedhertobemydate," Quatre said in one breath.   
"What?" asked Wufei, "Speak slower so that we can understand."   
Meanwhile, Duo was jumping up and down.   
"Really? What did she say?"   
Quatre blushed even harder, took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."   
"Wow! You have a date with Miss Gun Crazy Ice Babe, and I haven't even had a chance to talk to her without her putting a gun in between my eyes! You are so lucky!" Duo exclaimed.   
"What? You are going to the Formal with Heero's roommate?" Wufei asked.   
Quatre blushed even more at Wufei's question.   
"Yes."   
Heero put up his 'I don't give a damn' look and acted like nothing happened.   
The rest of the walk to the coffee shop was a pretty quiet one, since Quatre had asked Duo to drop the former subject, and since Duo figured (A.N.: Pretty hard to think that Duo would figure anything, huh?) that Quatre would burst a vein or something with his blushing, he dropped the topic and quickly went to a new one. They decided to go the coffee shop to get a quick snack to satisfy Duo's stomach, and to do something while they were waiting for their next class, which was at noon.   
When they got to the coffee shop, the five guys decided to go to the second floor because the bottom floor had too many people, or at least in Heero's view. When they got to the second floor, Quatre started blushing like mad. He saw Usagi stretched out in one of the booths, reading. He was still a little embarrassed about asking Usagi to the Formal. Duo pushed Quatre towards Usagi.   
"Say hi," Duo whispered with a grin on his face.   
"I'd rather not disturb her," Quatre said, trying to be gentleman-like.   
The five guys sat down in a booth across the aisle from Usagi. She could see them from above her book.   
'I wonder what they're doing here,' Usagi thought. 'Mmmm…Heero looks hot. What the hell am I saying? Just because I wanted him to ask me to the formal! Argh! No.' With that, Usagi mentally slapped herself a couple of times so that she could control her emotions on the outside.   
Heero on the other hand, was trying to fight the urge to look at Usagi.   
'I wonder what she would have said if I had asked her to the formal instead of Quatre. What? Why am I thinking like this? I am the Perfect Soldier. I should be thinking about preparations for the next mission! Usagi is a distraction in the way, and I should kill her, but she doesn't exactly look afraid of death, and I think that she'll attempt to kill me before I even try to kill her. Listen to yourself, you stupid baka! You're the Perfect Soldier! Get back to your real self.'   
"Once again, the Perfect Soldier doesn't exactly give a damn to what we have to say," Duo remarked. "I asked you a question. Do you want to come to our dorm Friday night to play a game?"   
Heero glared at him.   
"Look, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to our dorm Friday night to play a drinking game," Duo said. (A.N.: The drinking age in my story will be sixteen. Wouldn't that make the world a better place? Besides, I don't even think that the U.S. legal ages hardly affect the world. Look at Mexico.)   
Heero gave him a death glare, and a nod that said 'no.'   
"Fine. We need at least three people. I know Wufei is in, and so am I, but we need a third person. Any volunteers?" Duo asked, smiling with puppy dog eyes to Trowa, Heero, and Quatre.   
"I see that none of you are man enough. Hey Usagi! How would you like to come over to my dorm on Friday night and play a drinking game with me and Wufei?" Duo practically yelled.   
Usagi thought about it for a moment. She hadn't exactly had a drink in a long time, and it wouldn't hurt to play a game as long as there weren't any missions.   
"I'll think about it," Usagi said to Duo.   
"Great. Meet Wufei and me at the dorm at about eight if you decide to come. I bet these three will be there watching us." 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor moon or Gundam Wing. 

Author's Notes: Nothing to say. This is my next chapter. 

Chapter Four

  


Usagi just went back to reading her book. Her next class was in about an hour, so she sat and read for the rest of the time while the five guys, well Duo and Quatre talked. They all decided to walk to the school together, when they saw Relena coming towards them half way to the school.   
"Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrooooo!" Relena called. She didn't hug him this time, seeing Usagi.   
"What do you want, Relena?" Heero asked.   
"How would you like to come with me on a night on the town Friday night?" Relena asked, actually pleaded.   
"No," was all Heero said.   
"Fine. But if you still want to come, then call me," Relena said in her sexiest voice, which wasn't exactly sexy. "I'm going to walk the rest of the way with you guys, okay?"   
They didn't answer, so Relena suspected that they wouldn't mind.   
When they got to the school, they went to all their classes. After school, Usagi decided to go to the school gym to train some more. Wufei had also decided to go to the gym, but they didn't exactly know that the other was going. When they arrived at the gym, they changed in the locker rooms, and when they got out, Usagi said the first words. (A.N.: I know, this paragraph sucks big time. Just bear with me, okay?)   
"Do you want to spar?" she asked in monotone. (A.N.: I'm sorry to the person who is being driven nuts by the word 'monotone' and by the fact that Heero and Usagi speak only that way. It's just their personality.)   
"Not against a weak onna like you. I'd have too much of an advantage. It wouldn't be just," Wufei said with a smirk.   
"I have to admit that some women are weak, but I'm not some women. Now let's spar. If you win, you can tell all your friends on how you are the greatest fighter and that you proved a woman weak. If I win, you cannot call me weak, and I will not call you weak or tell anyone about this incident because I have too much of an advantage," Usagi said in a slightly competitive monotone. The competitive part was not even noticeable.   
Wufei nodded his head, went to the center of the mat, and took a fighting stance. Usagi did the same. They bowed, and then started fighting. Wufei made the first move, a kick, but Usagi caught it. She flipped him around, but he caught himself midair. When he was going to attack again, she flipped over behind him. He turned around, and both of them started a series of fast punches, kicks, and other moves. It went on for about fifteen minutes, one making a move, the other dodging and returning with their own move, the other catching and retuning, and so on. It seemed that when one was gaining control, the other took it back. After another five minutes, Wufei started to slow down a little, while Usagi stayed at her incredibly fast pace. Finally, Usagi got Wufei by stopping her fist millimeters from his face. She declared herself the winner.   
"Never take your eyes off the enemy, for any reason. Try not to show that you're slowing down. I noticed it immediately. The enemy might be slowing down, but you have keep your eyes open to notice how they're getting slower, and what their weak spots would be. If you show that you're getting slower, and that you have lost focus on your opponent, they might just get you when you least expect it," Usagi advised. She picked up her towel, and headed for the locker room where she would gather her clothes, and take a shower at home. Wufei was left in the gym, stunned that he had finally been beat, either by man or woman. 'She was right. Some women are weak, but she is not one of those women,' Wufei thought. He went towards the locker rooms to shower and change.   
Usagi had gotten to the dorm at this point. She wanted to take a nice hot bath. When she went in, no one was home, so she got undressed, started the water, and jumped in (A.N.: Well, not literally.). Usagi had closed the curtain and door, but didn't lock it, thinking that Heero wouldn't come back for a while.   
Heero had come back from running outside to keep in shape. 'I don't think that Usagi is home. I think I'll take a shower.' Heero went and got undressed, and luckily, he had a towel over himself. He went into the restroom, and not hearing anything because Usagi was very quiet and was taking a bath so running water wasn't heard, he opened the curtain. It took all their strengths to not scream. Usagi had been taking a huge bubble bath with a lot of bubbles, so she wasn't seen. Heero closed the curtain, and went outside the restroom, while Usagi blushed like a tomato in the bath. She couldn't hold the blush back. Outside, Heero was blushing as well. He couldn't keep it back either, no matter how much training he had had. Usagi had her robe in the bathroom, so she quickly drained the tub, rinsed and dried herself, put on her robe, made sure she wasn't blushing and was back to her normal color, and went outside. Heero had also made sure that he was back to normal, at least in color.   
"Um…cough> you can use the bathroom now," Usagi said, feeling the blush that was fighting to stain her cheeks.   
"Uh…thanks," Heero said, also feeling the redness that wanted to show itself on his face. He went into the restroom, closed, and made sure he locked the door.   
'OMG, I can't believe that just happened. I'm so damn embarrassed. It took all my will to stop myself from screaming.' Usagi silently sighed. She just couldn't believe it. All her life, she hadn't blushed, her, being Dr. M's prize pupil, the one that did better than any she had before, the one that could hide all emotions. Usagi had almost died of embarrassment.   
On the other side of the door, Heero was mentally slapping himself a couple of times. 'Why didn't I knock? Why did I think that she wasn't home? Why didn't I just keep running another mile? Why? Why? Why did I just assume that no one was in the bathroom? Why did I pull back the curtain?' Heero was banging his head on the wall since he knew that Usagi couldn't hear it. He took his shower, and unfortunately, to add to his embarrassment, he left his clothes in the room. He dried himself, wrapped a towel around his waist, opened the door so little that there was only a crack, and saw that the bedroom door was closed, as well as Usagi's presence being absent. Heero breathed a sigh of relief (A.N.: I know, but come on! I just picked on him so much, you have to give him credit for one sigh.) and removed himself from the restroom to change.   
Usagi had changed and gone into the kitchen to make herself something, when she realized that there was hardly anything in the refrigerator. So Usagi decided to go to the grocery store. She left when Heero was taking a shower. After about an hour, Usagi came back into the room with full grocery bags in her hands. She put away all her groceries, and since it was about five thirty, she decided to start dinner. Usagi was planning to make some curry. (A.N.: Usagi is a good cook now. She needed to learn how to survive on her own during her training with Dr. M, so I think it's okay if I mess around with her ditzy, stupid personality that the stupid animators gave her.) Usagi steamed some rice while she got out some meat, vegetables, and the curry in a box. When she was about half way through, Heero stepped in the door. (A.N.: Remember, when they are talking, they are in monotone.)   
"What are you making?" Heero asked. He remembered having smelled something like it when he was a child, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.   
"Curry. Do you have a problem with it?" Usagi asked.   
"No," Heero answered. 'It's just that I remember eating it as a child in Japan, but how would Usagi know how to make it? I don't think she is Japanese, is she?' he finished in his mind.   
"Usagi how do you know how to make curry?" Heero asked.   
"Well, considering that I'm Japanese, I think that I like to eat Asian food. (A.N.: I love curry, but I'm not Japanese. I'm Korean, and I think it's and all around eastern Asia food.) And my guardian taught me how to make it," Usagi answered.   
'So she is Japanese.'   
"Oh…" Heero said.   
"Will you set the table? I need to finish cooking," Usagi told Heero.   
"Yes," Hero said.   
Usagi finished her cooking, and the two ate in silence. While they were eating, Duo came to the door.   
"Hey, Heero! I got the new game for the PS200! (A.N.: Remember, this is six thousand years from now.) It's so cool!"   
Heero got up and went to the intercom.   
"I'm eating," Heero said, before he could stop and recollect what he just said. Heero regretted the words that had come out of his mouth as soon as they came out.   
"Really? What? Since when do you cook? Can I come in? I don't think that Wufei will agree to make me anything, and I'm so hungry! Please!" Duo begged into the intercom.   
"Omae o korosu if you don't leave," Heero threatened. Duo was used to this by now, so he didn't budge.   
"Please Heero! I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten in the last ten minutes!" Duo whined.   
Heero blocked out the intercom, and sat back down. The two finished their dinner, and Usagi pulled out the ice cream she had bought.   
"Do you want some?' Usagi asked.   
Heero nodded his head in a yes. Usagi scooped out some ice cream in a bowl for Heero, and pulled out two spoons, put one into the bowl for Heero, and one into the tin for herself. She gave the bowl to Heero and started watching TV with him on the couch. (A.N.: Yeah, right, Heero and Usagi watching television. Ha! Whatever.)   
Usagi finished the rest of the quart of mint chocolate chip while Heero finished his small bowl. When they finished, Usagi went back into the room, with Heero following, so they could check their e-mail. When they got to the room, they each sat on their beds, pulled out their laptops, and went into their accounts. Usagi found a mail from Dr. M. 'Usagi, I am coming earlier than expected. I figure that I can help you find a dress, accessories, and whatnot. I know that your glaring at the screen now, but I am your guardian, and can I not act somewhat like a mother? I'll meet you at my arranged town house on Sunday morning. The address is 6895 Luna Place, #B9. I'll see you then. Good Bye.' Usagi glared at the screen, just as Dr. M told her not to do. Now she would have to tell Dr. M that she already had a date and everything else, about the fact that her roommate was a guy, that she slightly liked him, okay maybe she wouldn't tell her that, that she proved a lot of the teachers wrong, and that she set up a security system. Usagi knew that Dr. M would be furious at her because first, she was supposed to be living a normal life. Second, she robbed a military base and risked being caught. Dr. M would be furious at her, both as a scientist, and as her guardian. Usagi sighed on the inside, closed her laptop, and laid on her bed thinking what she would do.   
Heero was checking his mail as well. He found one from Dr. J. 'O1, I need to tell you that my accomplice is arriving on Sunday early morning. She will be there for about two weeks. Just be aware. Oh, by the way, did you ask a girl to the Formal yet? Try Relena. I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you. Good bye.' Heero glared at the screen as if he was looking at Dr. J himself. 'Relena?' Heero thought to himself. 'There is no way I would ever go out with her, unless I was completely desperate.'   
Usagi got back up, grabbed the book on her dresser, and started reading. (A.N.: It was about 9:00 P.M. when they completely finished their dinner and washing the dishes, and watching TV. It was about ten when the two actually got off their computers.) For the next half hour, she read, and at 10:00 P.M., Usagi fell asleep.   
For the next week, Usagi and the guys went to their classes, and did their own little forms of entertainment. Usagi told Quatre the address of Setsuna's apartment so that he could pick her u there.   
"Here is the address," Usagi told Quatre as she handed him a piece of paper that read '6895 Luna Place, #B9'.   
"Okay," Quatre said as he looked at the piece of paper. "I'll pick you up here at about 6:00 PM so that we could go out to dinner before the Formal, since it starts at eight." Usagi nodded her head, and went to her next class. (A.N.: I really don't feel like getting into detail here, sorry. Anyway, nothing good happens. OZ is busy taking the great big stick out of their ass, and they really didn't plan anything, so no missions.)   
Finally, Friday came. Duo was getting ready for the night's drinking game. He had found this game on the internet. It was to watch the movie Analyze This (A.N.: Do you know how many times they say the word 'fuck' in that movie?), and take a drink every time the word 'fuck' was said. Duo thought that it looked fun, considering that he had never seen the movie, so he tried it out. He had bought two packages of mini plastic Dixie cups, each package containing one hundred cups. He was setting up a table in front of the television, setting up one package of Dixie cups on the table. Duo had bought three bottles of scotch, two bottles of Tequila, and two bottles of vodka. He had a section of each separated so that they could choose. Duo felt proud of himself. He was going to have one hell of a night.   
Wufei came into the room at about seven thirty to get ready for the game. He took a shower, slipped into his most comfortable clothes, and took a place on the floor in front of the table about fifteen minutes later. At about seven fifty, Usagi came to the door. Heero was in the dorm. They all sat down, and Duo explained the rules.   
"Okay, first, I want to tell you that you have three types of alcohol to choose from. First, the Vodka section," Duo said as he pointed to the Vodka. "Next the Tequila. If you want, there is a bowl of limes. Last, but not least, there is the scotch. The rules are simple. Take a drink when the word 'fuck comes up.' Got it?" Wufei and Usagi nodded. Little did any of three know how many times the word 'fuck' was said in the movie. Half an hour had gone by, and Quatre and Trowa decided to come over to watch them. Heero came by half an hour before Quatre and Trowa did. The three that were playing were out of it after an hour. Duo gave up after an hour. Wufei and Usagi were still going at it, since they were more used to alcohol than Duo was, and they made it through the entire movie. By the end of the movie, Usagi and Wufei were laying down on the floor laughing their heads off at anything. Duo was still a little out of it, but nothing compared to Wufei and Usagi.   
"Hey, Usagi, Wufei, and Duo, are you guys okay?" Quatre asked.   
"Don't be such a ninny. Ninny? That's a really funny word!" Duo yelled. The three people started laughing again.   
"Hey Wufei…hey, that rhymes! You know, Wu-man, you really need to chill out like this once in a while. Let's play truth or dare. Usagi, are you in?" Duo asked.   
"Definitely. I'll go first. You, with the blond hair," Usagi said a she pointed to Quatre, "Truth or Dare?"   
Quatre looked around nervously. "Um…truth?"   
"Do you have a secret love?" Usagi asked with a devilish grin.   
Quatre blushed red like a tomato.   
"No, I don't."   
"Then how come you're blushing?" Usagi asked as she lifted an eyebrow.   
Wufei was still on the ground laughing uncontrollably next to Duo who was also drunk and laughing at the sight of Quatre blushing.   
"Because I get embarrassed when people mention things like when my wedding day is going to be, if I have a girlfriend or a girl that I like, etc. So, it's my turn. Usagi, Truth or Dare?"   
Usagi thought about it for a while.   
"Dare," she said boldly with a big smile.   
"I dare you to um…Duo, I'm not very good at this. Will you finish it?"   
Duo, with a 100-watt smile on his face with a hint of mischief responded.   
"Gladly. Usagi, Quatre now dares you to go down to strip down to your bra and panties and dance on the chair over there."   
"Fine." Usagi started to pull off her shirt, when Quatre stopped her.   
"No! That's not a good dare! You're basically making her act as stupid as a chipmunk!"   
Usagi, Duo, and Wufei started laughing like crazy.   
"Chipmunk? That's a really funny word! Where did you get that from?" Duo said in between tears. Wufei and Usagi were laughing and practically crying at the same time.   
"Stop making me laugh, Blondie! My sides are starting to hurt, and I think I'm gonna pee my pants!" Usagi exclaimed while laughing. Quatre just blushed so red, it was hard to believe that a human could get that red. This action made the three laugh even more.   
"A red chipmunk! He probably lost his nuts!" Usagi exclaimed. This statement made the Usagi, Wufei, and Duo laugh even harder, because it sounded worse than what she meant. (A.N.: You know, like acorn nuts, and stuff that they hold in their cheeks. The three took the statement way too literally, and if you don't yet get it, then read the statement over again.). Quatre blushed even redder, and went back to his room at that point. Trowa followed after Quatre (A.N.: I know a lot of people like to put the two together, but I will not be doing that. I think that's really disturbing. They are dorm mates only because both of them did not want to room with the loud-as-a-freight train snoring Duo. I know, I like Duo too. I know he doesn't deserve all that resentment, but I had to get him to somehow lose interest in Usagi. Also, I think that Quatre couldn't live at one of his mansions because in my fanfic, it was too far away, and all the students at the academy are required to live in a dorm unless the dorms are completely filled, in which case, they are allowed to live off campus.) because he didn't want to stick around. Heero decided to take Usagi back to the dorm, but with her drunk, he didn't think that she would make the entire walk to their dorm. So, Heero decided to pick Usagi up and carry her. She was still laughing when he picked her up, one arm under her legs, and the other under her neck.   
"Hey, laugh> are you my boyfriend?"   
Heero just stared at her. She was laughing, and more drunk than he could imagine.   
"Uh…"   
"I hope so. You are one hot babe! Uncontrollable laughter>" was the surprising comment that came from Usagi's lips.   
Heero was terribly confused. When they got back to the dorm, Heero went into the bedroom and put Usagi down on her bed. As he was doing this, Usagi grabbed his shirt, and pressed her lips on his. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened a little in shock. Usagi took that opportunity to put her tongue in his mouth. She was REALLY kissing him, and after he came out of shock, Heero kissed her back. They finally broke apart after about five minutes for air (A.N.: Five minutes is nothing. In the Guinness Book of World Records, the longest kiss was twenty-nine hours without them breaking apart once.). Usagi smiled at him, a sort of lopsided smile.   
"That was nice," she said, a little slurred as she fell asleep. Heero couldn't believe what had just happened. He had a bunch of emotions going on in his head, ones that were seriously confusing him. She had given Heero his first kiss. (A.N.: What do you expect? Heero's the 'Perfect Soldier,' remember? He doesn't have time to date, kiss, etc. Usagi did him a little favor.) He was really startled, but he was busy trying to decide whether he had enjoyed it or not. He decided to go to sleep, so he turned off the lights and fell asleep.   
The next morning, Usagi woke up with a huge hangover. As soon as she awoke, she went to the bathroom, and threw up. Meanwhile, in Wufei and Duo's dorm, both of them were barfing like mad. Luckily, their dorm had one and a half bathrooms, like most of the other dorms. (A.N.: For those of you that don't know, a half bathroom has only a sink and a toilet.)   
Back in Heero and Usagi's dorm, Heero woke up to the sound of some major barfing. He went to check up on Usagi, who was throwing up. (A.N.: That's another reason not to drink, folks. First, you can kill a person if you're drunk, either by driving or turning violent [I know, I sound like a public service announcement], and second, you can wake up to a major hangover. Also, you'll probably be barfing the entire morning like Usagi, Wufei, and Duo, and you'll probably have a headache all day, too. I sound like such a dork. If you stop reading my story, I'll understand.)   
"Are you all right?" asked Heero, still remembering the kiss from last night. He wasn't sure if she remembered it though.   
"Hell no," Usagi said, and quickly turned back to the toilet. (A.N.: Guess why.)   
"Do you need anything? Like a glass of water?" Heero asked.   
"Yes, I think I'll need about five. I haven't had that much alcohol at one time before, so my body is still adjusting. What happened? All I remember is laughing my head off with Wufei and Duo because Quatre said something about chipmunks and started blushing like a madman."   
'Good, she doesn't remember, although I kind of wish she did. What the hell? What am I saying?' Heero thought as he mentally slapped himself a couple times.   
"I picked you up and took you to the dorm, put you on your bed, and you fell asleep," Heero said.   
"Oh…" Usagi said before turning to the toilet again.   
Heero went outside to get her the glass of water. 'Why didn't I tell her?' Heero asked himself. He wanted to tell her, but then again, he didn't. Heero knew that if he ever got involved with Usagi, he would be putting her in danger. It tore him up inside. He got the glass of water, and returned to the restroom, seeing Usagi still throwing up.   
"Here," Heero said as he handed her the glass of water.   
Usagi took it, and gulped it down in one gulp.   
"Thanks," Usagi said as she got up. She had a major headache, and was in so much pain, so she wasn't exactly concentrating on where she was going. All she knew was that she was following Heero out of the door. Usagi didn't see the small book on the floor in front of her, and tripped over it. She was falling, waving her arms in the air to balance herself. Usually, Usagi would flip midair, but she had such a big headache, she just decided to fall.   
What was strange was that she never fell. She was in a pair of strong arms (A.N.: Hahaha! I know, it's so overdone. I thought that it was pretty funny though. Anyway, I'm going to leave it as a sentence of humor. It's a pretty good laugh though, isn't it?"). She opened her eyes, and looked into Heero's. Her sapphire eyes, met Heero's Prussian blue ones. They didn't move for a while, because both of them were lost in the eyes of the other's.   
"Um…here, let me help you up," Heero said as he broke the silence.   
"Uh…thanks. I think I'll go clean up, and then get another glass of water and an aspirin. My head hurts so much," Usagi said as she got cleaned up, then headed towards the kitchen. She pulled out some Tylenol and a glass of water. Heero got a glass of milk, drank it as Usagi drank her Tylenol down, and when they finished, both of them decided to check up on Duo and Wufei.   
When Heero and Usagi got to Wufei and Duo's dorm, they saw the door unlocked and Trowa and Quatre in the room. Heero and Usagi stepped in, and saw Duo in one bathroom, and Wufei in the other throwing up even more than Usagi had. The two got up, cleaned themselves up, and went outside to their living room/kitchen.   
"Are you guys okay?" asked Quatre, sounding very worried. (A.N.: After all, Quatre is the 'motherly-type' of the Gundam guys.)   
"We're fine!" Duo exclaimed with a smile before running back to the bathroom.   
"You shouldn't have drank," Quatre commented. "After all, you never know what is going to happen during the day," Quatre said in code, referring to the missions.   
Wufei had left the room a while ago, back to the bathroom. Usagi was feeling a little queasy, but she kept herself under control. She felt like taking a nap, so she headed back towards the dorm. Meanwhile, Duo had come back, smiling.   
"Hey, any of you guys up for a game of Destroy the Mobile Suits 5?"   
The rest of the guys rolled their eyes and left the dorm. They did their own things, the rest of the day. Heero hacked into stuff, Duo played video games, Wufei meditated and trained, Trowa practiced, and later, performed at the circus, Quatre read a book, went to the coffee shop, hung around with Duo, and later watched Trowa perform at the circus. Usagi just slept all day.   



	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Author's notes: Once again, I don't really have anything to say. YOu know what's a funny show? Jackass. Okay, I'm fine now.   


  


Chapter Five

  


Sunday came. Usagi woke up early to go to Dr. M's townhouse. She got there by eight in the morning, after training as usual. Before Usagi could even knock on the door, Dr. M opened it.   
"Usagi, how have you been doing? I'm glad you made it on Earth okay. So, why don't you come in, I'll get some tea and breakfast going, and then we can start our day of shopping, huh?" Usagi just nodded her head and went into the townhouse. She ate with Dr. M, and when they were about to go out at about ten thirty, Dr. M broke the long silence and spoke.   
"Usagi, I cannot be called Dr. M here. If I am found out, I will be killed. So, I want you to call me Setsuna Meioh. Understand?"   
Usagi nodded her head in a 'yes.' (A.N.: Obviously, she's back to her old self.)   
"I want to tell you that we will be meeting friends of mine at the mall at one o' clock in the food court. Okay, now, let's go," Setsuna said.   
They went around the mall to find the perfect dress. They went to a bunch of fancy stores, but the stores didn't have what Usagi and Setsuna were looking for. Finally, while the two women were walking around the mall, Usagi saw the perfect dress at Macy's (A.N.: I'll describe the dress later.). They had taken the dress to the car, and had come back into the mall. Since they had the dress, it was time to set up an appointment at the hair salon. After that was done, Usagi and Setsuna went to the food court to meet up with Setsuna's friends.   
"Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, over here!" Setsuna called.   
The three girls came over.   
"Setsuna-mama! Usagi-chan!" Hotaru called.   
"You know her?" Setsuna asked Usagi. Usagi just nodded her head. Hotaru gave Setsuna a hug.   
"I'm so glad to see you!" Hotaru practically yelled. The five girls sat down at a table, and bought lunch.   
"So, why are you guys here?" Michiru asked.   
"I'm helping Usagi get ready for the Winter Formal. You two are going together, right?" Setsuna asked.   
Haruka and Michiru nodded their heads.   
"I have to get my dress, still. Haruka already has her outfit. What about you, Usagi?" Michiru asked.   
"I have my dress. I still need my accessories," Usagi said in monotone. The group finished their lunch, and went back to shopping. Michiru had seen an aquamarine dress that was absolutely perfect for her. Haruka and Michiru took it to their car while the others waited. When they came back, the five women resumed to shopping. Usagi found a pair of white upper arm (A.N.: You know, the ones that go up to half the upper part of your arm.) length opera gloves that had silver swirl embroidery at the top. Michiru had found a pair of half arm (A.N.: It's up to half the lower arm.) white gloves that went with the dress. Usagi got a choker that covered most of her neck, with all crystals all over the choker. Usagi also found some dangling crystal earrings with a little crystal crescent moons at the bottom. Michiru had bought some pearl hairpieces, a pearl necklace, and dangling pearl earrings.   
With their shopping bags, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru went to their home, and Setsuna and Usagi went to the townhouse. When they got to the townhouse, Usagi left all her stuff in an extra room on the second floor, and went back downstairs (A.N.: It's now about 6:30 P.M. It was a major shopping spree.).   
"Usagi, on the day of the formal, I want you to come get dressed here," Setsuna called. "That way, after we get your hair fixed at the beauty salon. You can just come here, get dressed, and you won't have to take all this stuff to your dorm tonight."   
Usagi nodded her head.   
"Usagi, you want to go get something to eat?"   
Usagi nodded her head in a 'yes', and they went to a local restaurant. Meanwhile, in Heero and Usagi's dorm, Heero was on his computer about hack into something when his communicator went off.   
"01, there is a very simple mission for you. It is to get the new plans for mobile dolls. Mission accepted or declined?" Dr. J said on the monitor.   
"Mission accepted," Heero said.   
"Good. Here are the details. The plans are at the OZ base L-894. 01, you will be getting the plans while 03 plants the explosives. 02, 04, and 05 will fight off the mobile dolls while you retrieve the plans. Leave no survivors. I've already notified the rest of the pilots. Here are the rest of the details."   
Heero went to where his Gundam and the others were hidden, and found the other guys there. They went to their base, and took out their Gundams. They flew to the space military base L-894. As in their directions, Heero landed his Gundam where it was not visible, went into the base and headed straight for the computer room with his gun in front of him. There were a couple of living (A.N.: And I stress that word.) soldiers, and soon, there were none, at least living ones. Heero made it to the computer room pretty quickly, hacked into the database, downloaded all the files onto the disk, deleted any other copies, and got out of the base. The others were fighting the mobile dolls, and defeated them pretty quickly. As soon as Heero got out of the base and into his Gundam, he pushed the button to detonate the explosives. They went back to their base, with OZ's military base exploding, leaving no survivors, and on the way, Heero said, "Mission complete."   
When the five pilots got back to Earth, they went into their base to make repairs on their Gundams. After they finished, the pilots put them in the carriers, then in the hiding spot, and went back to the dorms. (A.N.: Okay, I know it's not the greatest battle scene in the world, but HUGE scene planned, where there will be many surprises. I can't tell you yet about what's to come, but I can tell you that someone…nah! You'll find out! Okay, back to the present fic. Oh, yeah, please don't send me hate mail because of this little Author's Notes. I'm sorry!)   
Usagi had been eating dinner with Setsuna, and then driving around the town when the five pilots had been on their mission. When Usagi heard about the plans from OZ's military base being stolen on the news later on, she was furious. Usagi knew that Setsuna had planned to keep her distracted and not send her on missions just yet, but she didn't imagine that she would hear about something that might have been her mission on the news.   
Usagi went to bed (A.N.: It was about 6:45 P.M. when Usagi and Setsuna went out to dinner, and about 9:30 P.M. when they came back.). Usagi had come home late because they went with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru to dinner, then they drove around because Haruka demanded to go to one of the racetracks to practice on her driving, Michiru wanted to go to a record store to listen to some music, and Setsuna wanted to go to an antique store where she bought Hotaru another lamp to add to her collection (A.N.: I know I got the antique store idea by reading it from somewhere, and if I stole your idea, I am SO sorry. I really had nothing else to write, so PLEASE forgive me if you are the author that thought of the idea, and please don't sue me.). Usagi had been dragged through all this only because it was too cold outside and they were too far away to walk home, and she had no other ride. So, it was nine thirty by the time Usagi got home. Heero had already come back from his mission, since missions usually take about an hour to complete. Usagi had already taken her bath by ten o' clock, which was when the news came on.   
The next morning, Usagi woke as usual to train. She came back to the dorm at about five thirty when she saw Heero had already gotten dressed and was drinking a cup of coffee. She went in to the bedroom, took a shower, got dressed, and joined Heero in the kitchen/living room about twenty minutes later. Usagi poured herself a cup of coffee, pulled out a muffin from the little container, and leaned against the counter while she ate. At about six, Heero and Usagi went out of the dorm, locked up, and headed towards the school. The other guys joined them in the hall of the dorm building.   
When they got towards the school, Relena was about to join the group, when she saw a glimpse of a girl's version of the school uniform. (A.N.: Usagi was standing in the middle where she wasn't really seen since the guys were all taller than her.) Relena figured out that the girl-that-lived-with-Heero was with them, so she didn't approach the group. The pilots and Usagi went in to their next class together after going to their lockers.   
After school, Usagi went to the dorm with Heero, and changed in the bedroom while Heero changed in the bathroom. She went to the coffee shop while he sat on his bed and went online on his laptop. When Usagi had got to the coffee shop, found a booth upstairs as usual, ordered her drink, stretched herself in the booth, and started reading her book on mythology. She was rereading the part on the moon goddess Selene. What happened was that she was confused with the moon goddess Artemis, and because of this, she wasn't very well known. Usagi was confused as to how the mythologists could do this, but then she went on to the next part of the book, which was on the Roman god Pluto. He had been the god of death, almost the equivalent to the Greek god Hades. Usagi sat there and read for about two hours.   
At about five, she decided to go home and start dinner since she didn't have any homework (A.N.: wouldn't that be nice to finish all your classwork in class so that you didn't have any homework?) Usagi decided to make pasta, with ice cream for dessert. She loved ice cream, and she couldn't really hide that fact no matter how serious she looked eating it. Heero was still on his bed when Usagi got home, and didn't hear her come in. Usagi started making dinner, and went to check to see if Heero was home. (A.N.: They sound like a married couple, don't they? Usagi coming home after a long day, making dinner, seeing if her 'husband' Heero was home so that she could set up an extra seat for him, etc. Don't think the situation like that yet.) Usagi went into the bedroom, and saw him just like she had left him two hours ago.   
"Heero, are you going to eat here or are you going to go out and eat?" Usagi asked in her monotone.   
"Uh…here, if it's no trouble," Heero said also in monotone. (A.N.: Okay, remember that when Heero and Usagi talk, it's in 'monotone.')   
"I've already started dinner. It'll be done in about fifteen minutes. I hope you like pasta," said Usagi.   
Heero just nodded his head as Usagi left the room. When she did, closing the door behind her, Heero sighed, and laid back on his bed. He was so confused. Ever since that night Usagi was drunk and she kissed him, Heero couldn't stop thinking about her. Heero got up again, closed his laptop, and went outside to 'watch the news'. Fifteen minutes later, Usagi and Heero had their dinner, and when they were finished, Usagi brought out mint chocolate chip, chocolate chip, and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, whipped cream, Magic Shell chocolate syrup topping, and sprinkles and made sundaes for her and Heero. (A.N.: Doesn't that sound so good? Drool. Okay, back to the story.) The two sat on the couch watching TV as they ate their ice cream. The telephone broke the silence.   
"I'll get it," Heero said as he got up. "Hello?"   
"Hey Heero, I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight. We were going to go to Quatre's mansion to get fitted for our tuxes that he's going to get made for us, for FREE!" Duo practically yelled into the phone.   
"Fine. I'll be at Quatre's dorm in two minutes," Heero said in his monotone.   
Heero grabbed a coat and went outside of the dorm. Usagi just sat and watched TV, as she was satisfied eating her ice cream.   
Heero went to the dorm and the five guys went to the front of the building where a limousine was waiting for them. The limousine took the guys to the Winner mansion, or at least one of the many, and got fitted for their tuxedos for the Winter Formal, which was a week from Friday away. They all basically got the same tuxedos, which were black, but they had different sash and tie colors. Heero had all black, both the sash color and tie, Wufei had dark blue, Trowa had dark/forest green, Duo had deep purple/violet (A.N.: No, it wasn't plum. I hate that color for tuxedos! It's so ugly! Sorry, just my crazy no sense opinion. Back to the fic.), and Quatre had a maroon/dark red. Once the guys got fitted for their tuxedos, arrangements were made for each of the guys to be given one of Quatre's limousines for that night, and that they would first meet at the mansion to get dressed and ready. After everything was settled, all the guys were driven back to their dorms, including Quatre.   
For the next two weeks, nothing unusual happened. OZ was still having a huge fit that his plans were stolen as usual, the pilots and Usagi went to school, Relena kept stalking Heero, but not as much, Setsuna didn't really talk all that much to Usagi, Usagi started talking a little more to Haruka and Michiru, and Hotaru, Trowa performed at the circus and Quatre and Duo went to watch, Wufei occasionally went to the school gym and sparred with Usagi after school, Heero and Usagi hacked into stuff for fun, Duo ate a lot, Quatre blushed occasionally, Wufei asked Sally Po to the Formal, Duo asked Hilde Schbeiker, Trowa asked Dorothy Catalonia, and Heero was asked to go by Relena, and he reluctantly accepted.   
Finally, the Saturday of the Formal came. Usagi woke up to train, took a shower, and headed for Setsuna's. When Usagi got to Setsuna's house, she ate breakfast with her, and then they decided to go to the mall for any other accessories that they needed. They spent the day at the mall, looking for extra things that Usagi might need. Usagi had forgotten to get shoes the last time they were at the mall, so she got some shoes. (A.N.: I'll explain them along with the dress, or else I'll ruin the surprise.) At four, Usagi and Setsuna went to the beauty salon to get her hair fixed. It took forty-five minutes for her hair, since they cut some of it. Her hair had been down to her lower calves now because her hair kept growing at a really fast rate. It grew about two inches everyday. Her last haircut had been the week before, and it was cut to a little lower than her waist. After they finished Usagi's hair, the salon wanted to do her makeup, and Usagi agreed. So, they were at the salon until about 5:15 P.M. The salon gave Usagi a thick hair cover because of the weather outside.   
Usagi and Setsuna got back to the townhouse, and as soon as they did, Usagi went upstairs to change. She only had half an hour to get dressed. Luckily, her hair and makeup were done, so all she had to do was get into her dress, pantyhose, shoes, and accessories.   
Quatre went to the address on the piece of paper about ten minutes early. He nervously knocked on the front door. He was wearing his black tuxedo with the maroon/dark red sash and tie, and his hair was gelled back. Quatre had on white wrist gloves, and fancy cuff links. Quatre had on his black coat that went over his tuxedo jacket. His shoes were really fancy, made of Italian leather. Setsuna answered.   
"Hello. You must be Usagi's date. I am Setsuna Meioh, Usagi's guardian. And you are?"   
"Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Meioh," Quatre said as he bowed. He still couldn't believe that this was Usagi's guardian. She didn't look a day older than twenty-six (A.N.: I again apologize to whomever I got this age from. I couldn't find her age because I found an article that said she was about Haruka and Michiru's age in the manga, but in the anime, they made her an adult. Oh well, back to the story.)   
"Just Setsuna, Mr. Winner," Setsuna said as she led Quatre into the townhouse.   
"Well, if I am to call you just 'Setsuna', then please, just call me Quatre," he said as he followed her into the townhouse.   
"Very well then, Quatre. Would you like some tea?" Setsuna asked.   
"Well, if it's no trouble, then I would love some," Quatre said.   
"Here you go," Setsuna said as she handed him a teacup. "Usagi should be down in a couple of minutes."   
"That's fine. The formal doesn't start until eight o' clock," Quatre said after he took a sip. For the next fifteen minutes, Setsuna and Quatre talked, waiting for Usagi.   
"I'm coming down!" Usagi called from upstairs. She came down the stairs slowly, so she wouldn't trip in the high heels. Usagi was wearing a normal formal dress, and the color was ice blue. At the top, it had spaghetti straps that were made of rhinestone, and had a square neckline. The dress hugged her body from the waist up nicely, showing some of her curves, and then slowly puffed out at the waist. At the bottom, there was the same silver embroidery as at the top of her gloves. She had ice blue three-inch closed toe pumps with straps at the ankles. Usagi's hair was up in curls (A.N.: You know when you get all your hair in curls, and put it in a huge bunch at the top of your head.) but had a couple of streams of curls falling down her back. In the front, it was straight, with the slit in her hair at the far left, covering her widow's peak. When Usagi got her haircut, they cut some layered chin length bangs that were now on her face. There were two strands of curls coming down to the front of the dress, but since they didn't want the hair to go all the way down to waist in the front, they salon curled the bottom half of the strands of hair. (A.N.: You know how Neo-Queen Selenity has the two strands of hair in the front, one coming from each ear? Well, imagine that, but lightly curled at the bottom half.) Usagi had on her crystal dangling crescent moon earrings and the crystal neck choker. The people at the salon had put some glitter on her face, so to add to the glitter, Usagi put some on her shoulders and chest. Since the gloves covered most of her arms, Usagi put glitter only on the parts of her arms that were visible. She had on her gloves, and a smile on her face, which was surprising. Setsuna had talked to her earlier, and told her to put on fake emotions, no matter how painstaking.   
Quatre thought he had seen an angel. He blushed at the thought, and he saw a fake smile on Usagi's face. Quatre could tell it was fake because he kind of had that ability, and also because he knew Usagi was the silent serious type like Heero.   
"So, are you going to say anything, or what?" Usagi said as she lightly laughed.   
"Um…you look amazing," Quatre said as he blushed. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here is your corsage." Quatre pulled out a corsage that had six dyed blue lined white rosebuds. It looked very expensive, because it had roses for one, and also they were dyed specially. Quatre put it on her wrist.   
"Thank you. It's beautiful Quatre. Now, I have something for you." Usagi pulled out a single white rosebud and placed it in his handkerchief pocket. Usagi grabbed her white coat, which Quatre gladly helped Usagi with, and then stuck out his arm for her.   
"Shall we, my lady?" Quatre asked. Usagi took his arm.   
"Yes we shall, my good sir," Usagi said with a fake smile. They went out to the limousine, where Quatre opened the door for her himself. He went in after he helped Usagi in, and they went to the Moonlight Café for dinner.   
Usagi didn't really eat much; she just ordered some pasta, as did Quatre. They had a nice conversation while they were waiting for the food to come out.   
"Usagi, why are you showing fake emotions when you don't want to?" Quatre asked.   
"Am I that obvious?" asked Usagi.   
"No, it's just that I can tell you're putting up fake emotions, and if it's for my sake, please don't do it," Quatre said.   
"No, it's not that. I just agreed to not ruin anyone's night by being my serious self on such a happy night," Usagi said with another plastered smile. Quatre knew what Usagi was going through. He had made Heero agree to put on fake emotions even if it was for a couple of minutes, although he knew that that would never happen.   
"I understand," Quatre said.   
"I'm sure you do. I know you're probably wondering about my guardian and why she looks so young. I can understand if people want to know why I have such a young guardian,' Usagi began.   
"Oh…I'm sorry for seeming rude. It's just that I was wondering for a little while, and you don't have to answer," Quatre said, assuring Usagi that he was sincere.   
"You might as well know. I was born to my parents as their first and only child. They loved me, and I loved them. They somewhat spoiled me, only because they loved me, and they were also very wealthy. Have you heard of the family 'Moon'?"   
Quatre almost exclaimed in surprise, but said in a whisper, "You're related to Stephen and Selenity Moon?"   
Usagi nodded.   
"I am Selenity Usagi Moon. No one really knew they had a daughter because they didn't 'advertise' me for my safety. You see, during my first month alive, my parents could not bear to be one minute without me. They took me all around the world with them because of business, or some other important stuff. I wasn't seen because only one parent would attend to business while the other would take care of me in the hotel room, or wherever we were staying. Well, when we landed here on the Sanq Kingdom, OZ soldiers attacked the place we were staying at, and remember, this was still when I was barely a month old. They didn't see me because I was taken to another room when a knock on the door was heard. This was routine, or so I was told, because my parents did not want my birth to be known. Both my parents were in the hotel room when the OZ soldiers came. They murdered my parents, because they wanted information, and when my parents denied the knowledge of anything, they killed them instead of taking them to a jail. Some of the soldiers were looking for their money after my parents died, but luckily, my parents had drawn up their will the day I was born. It left everything to me, the entire estate. If my parents had been in a freak accident, which ironically, they were, although it was no accident, I was to be adopted and raised by my now guardian Setsuna Meioh, who was my mother's, and later my father's, best friend. Setsuna brought the will to light, or at least to a lawyer where he got the money for my guardian and myself after pending a blood test on me. The case was a quiet one upon the request of my parents in the will. I was then raised by her, learning how to protect myself, and to survive in any environment. My parents were good people, never wanting war, but a life of peace for everyone. They weren't pacifists, but they did want peace, as I now want. Setsuna and I first went to Japan, to bury my parents when they were murdered. When I was about one, Setsuna told me that my parents were gone, and that I was going to live with her. Because I didn't really know what was going on, I really didn't care. When I was five, I asked Setsuna to tell me what really happened to my parents. She told me that 'I was too young to hear, to young to be hurt.' That same night, I went into my living quarters, and started research. I already knew how to use a computer and the internet by the time I was three, so it wasn't exactly a big deal. I found out what happened, every detail of the entire story. I was heart broken, but it was then that I vowed my revenge. I had already taken my family's original name, Tsukino because my guardian thought that it would be safer since OZ didn't know my parents had a child. Setsuna had changed it the day after my parents were buried. I was still too young to decide, I mean, I was barely a month old, so it didn't exactly matter to me anyway. That explains my middle name, Usagi. You see, my parents were both Japanese, but they realized that their last name was constantly misspelled and mispronounced, so they took the meaning of our real last name, and turned it into a simple one, Moon. They had also changed their names to English ones, and gave me an English one as well as a Japanese one. My real name is Usagi, but they put it as my middle name for my birth certificate. I really am Tsukino Usagi, not Selenity Moon."   



	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam wing. 

Author's Notes: All right, I got someone to tell me how to upload my story and my chapter with this crazy chaptering. What happened was I figured out how to do it, but I forgot that I had a prologue and used the prologue as my first chapter, so the chapters were all mixed up. Everything got deleted, including all your great reviews. It's really sad, so now I have to reload everything. Please review again! Thanks! Also, I will be posting this only on Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crossovers from now on because it's tiring posting these. I also want to apologize for taking so long. I really was going to give up on this, but I said 'what the hell. people don't seem to think that you suck so, keep writing.' It also sucked that when I was going to actually post, something seriously came up like a big dance choreography project, or my little brother's science project that I have to help him with, or my mother deciding to cut me off the internet by taking the separate modem, or something like that. I don't know when I'm going to post agin, so bear with me if it takes a while to get out the next chapter. I forgot to say that you should read my friend's story 'eternally lost'. Her name is Angel of Fantasy. It's N sync, and if you're not an Ns sync fan, still read it. It's really good. I'm not that much of and N sync fan either, but it was extrememly good. Okay, ja!   


  


Chapter Six

  


Quatre could see nothing in her eyes, for they remained emotionless. She had told her story in monotone, although he knew that she was hurting inside. He had never heard a story so sad, one where her parents were taken from her, then she had no friends, no other family, no exposure to real love, nothing. Quatre could feel all her pain, loneliness, anguish, sadness, hurt, and especially anger. He understood her because he could feel everything that she felt. Usagi was hurting inside, but she put on a mask to cover all her feelings. He wanted to be her friend, but he didn't know if she would accept his friendship. He put his hand on Usagi's, and finally spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.   
"Usagi, I don't want you to think that I feel sorry for you. That's the last thing that I would ever want. I just want to tell you that I will be your friend, and I could even be your 'brother'. I have twenty-nine other sisters, so if you have any trauma, you can come to me. I've seen and heard so many dilemmas, ones that have to do with guys to ones that have to do with zits. I think I've gotten pretty good in learning how to solve female problems, so come to me as a brother, and I will see you as a sister, okay?"   
Usagi nodded, inwardly grateful for everything that Quatre had done for her in the last minutes. He was kind and pure hearted, she could sense it. Usagi had never told anyone her story before, but when she did tell Quatre, Usagi could feel a huge weight lifted off her heart. She didn't show it though.   
They ate the food in silence. (A.N.: Okay, I figured that the one person who Usagi could tell would be Quatre since he has twenty 0nine sisters. I think that he had some experience in the female world, so Usagi could see him as a brother. She's already become good sparing partners with Wufei, and Duo, Trowa, and definitely Heero will come soon, I promise. Now back to my fic.)   
The two finished their dinner, and went to the school. There were two formals going on, one for the people in grades six through nine, which was the one Hotaru was at, and the one for grades ten through twelve, which was the one that the pilots and their dates were going to.   
Meanwhile, the other pilots were having a pretty good time, that is, except Heero. Relena was ecstatic that Heero agreed to go with her, and wouldn't stop talking while Heero just sat there with an 'I'm extremely bored, I don't exactly give a damn about anything that you're saying, I really don't want to be here, get the hell away from me, and I'd love to get out my gun and commit suicide than listen to you babble' look on his face. Wufei and Sally were sitting together, having a quiet fight about the weakness of most women. Duo and Hilde were having a good time talking about the dumbest things. Trowa and Dorothy just sat at their table with everyone else, completely satisfied in their silences.   
Usagi entered the front doors, and saw that the ballroom was beautifully decorated. She took off her coat, as did Quatre, and gave it to the attendant that was there to take coats. Usagi entered the ballroom with her arm in Quatre's.   
The table looked up to see the two walking in. Relena was pea-green with envy because of Usagi's beauty, and perfect body. Heero almost (A.N.: And I stress that.) sucked in his breath, let his jaw drop, drool come out of his mouth and let his eyes bug out of his face. Almost. The other pilots and their dates just smiled. Well, maybe not Trowa and Wufei. So, basically, it was just Duo that smiled his 100-watt smile. Quatre and Usagi approached the table.   
"Hey guys! I want you to meet my date Usagi. Usagi, that is Sally Po, Hilde Schbeiker, and that's Dorothy Catalonia. I'm sure that you know Miss Relena Peacecraft," Quatre said as he introduced her to all of the pilots' dates.   
Usagi bowed. "It's nice to meet you," Usagi said, putting on her fake emotions. Just then, the Emperor Waltz by Johann Strauss, Jr. started playing. Quatre stuck his hand out towards Usagi.   
"Care to dance, my lady," Quatre asked. Usagi took his hand.   
"Yes, my lord," Usagi replied, her voice expertly changed from monotone to a fake voice with some feeling.   
The two went on the dance floor and started dancing the waltz.   
Relena wanted to dance.   
"Come on Heero, let's go dance." She picked up Heero, and dragged him to the dance floor. The two danced, well Relena danced and dragged Heero with her.   
Usagi and Quatre were dancing when Usagi put her head near Quatre's ear.   
"I told you my story, now you tell me yours," Usagi said as she pulled away.   
"Okay. I have twenty-nine sisters. My mother passed away some time ago. My father passed away fighting for the peace. Like your parents, my father was murdered by OZ. My sisters are currently living on the various mansions that are scattered all over the planet and on other colonies. I am the youngest out of all thirty children (A.N.: Is that right?)."   
They kept dancing. The song finally ended, and the two went back to the table, with Relena and Heero right behind them. The four sat down.   
"Usagi, would you like something to drink?" Quatre asked politely.   
"Thank you, I would love something to drink," Usagi said in a fake sweet voice.   
"Heero, I want something to drink too," Relena said, glaring at him.   
"Then get up. The table's over there," Heero said. Duo held back the urge to laugh along with Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Usagi, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally. Relena looked steamed. She sat there with a big pout on her face, while the others just looked the other way, and Quatre went and got Usagi and himself some champagne. He came back, handed Usagi a glass, and sat down.   
Relena was still talking, and since she wanted to make Usagi jealous, and she knew that Usagi wasn't interested in Heero, Relena started hitting on Usagi's date.   
"So, Quatre, do you want to dance?" Relena asked as the next song came on.   
"Um…shouldn't you be asking your date, Heero?" Quatre nervously replied.   
"Come on, Quatre! I want to dance!" Relena persisted.   
"Um…" Quatre began. Usagi cut in.   
"Hey, bitch queen! Why don't you dance with your date, and I'll dance with mine." With that, Usagi grabbed Quatre's hand, and he gratefully accepted. They went onto the dance floor, when the orchestra started playing the tango.   
"This is my favorite dance. Can you dance the tango?" Usagi asked.   
"This is my favorite as well. I hope you can keep up," Quatre said as he grabbed one of the red roses form the vases on the tables. He then placed it in his mouth.   
The two started dancing the tango expertly. They were both taught many of the dances as youths, so they knew every step. Usagi knew every turn, while Quatre knew when to dip, etc. The dance floor was cleared for the two when people first saw that they couldn't compare. Finally, when the song came to a close, Usagi slid down Quatre's leg, as a finish, and then leaned on it as she sat on the floor (A.N.: You know in the tango when they do that at the end? Well, this is it.) Everyone clapped as Quatre blushed brightly and Usagi got up from the floor.   
"You're an amazing dancer," Quatre said to Usagi.   
"As are you," Usagi said as she plastered on another face smile. The two walked to the table where they saw a red-with-anger faced Relena. The two sat down as the others with their dates went out to the dance floor. Relena had dragged Heero on the dance floor once again, and even Trowa and Dorothy went. Duo gladly went with Hilde, and Wufei went with Sally. Quatre and Usagi just sat at the table watching them dance. Usagi broke the silence.   
"Hey, Quatre, you want to go to a club after this?" she asked.   
"Yeah, that'll be fun! We'll leave here at about…well, what time is it now? We got here about eight thirty, and it is now about nine thirty. I think that we can leave here at about ten thirty, get changed at the dorms, and head for one of the clubs. Hey, look, there's Miss Michiru and Haruka. Let's invite them. Is that okay?"   
Usagi nodded her head as Quatre motioned for Michiru and Haruka to join them.   
"Hello, Miss Michiru, Haruka. And how is your evening so far?" Quatre asked.   
"Fine," Michiru began, "But it's just Michiru."   
"Okay. Well, I would like to introduce my date, Usagi," Quatre said.   
"Yes, we've met. We saw you on the dance floor earlier. You were both very good," Haruka commented with a smile.   
Quatre blushed.   
"Thank you. We were wondering if would like to join us at about ten forty-five to find a good club to go to," Quatre said, smiling.   
"Yes, that sounds like fun. Are you in Michiru?" Haruka asked her date.   
"I would love to go, but what about Hotaru?" Michiru asked.   
"What about her? She's a big girl now. I think that she can take care of herself," Haruka said.   
"You're probably right. We'll meet you at Setsuna's apartment at about eleven, if that's okay," Michiru said.   
"Yes, I think that will be fine. We'll see you then," Quatre said as the two started walking away.   
When Michiru and Haruka knew they were out of earshot, they started whispering.   
"Don't you miss her old hairstyle?" asked Michiru.   
"Yes, I do. I'm really starting to miss the old Koneko-chan. She was so happy and cheery on the moon. Her smile used to brighten up a room. Now she's very cold and emotionless," Haruka commented.   
Michiru nodded. The two went on to the dance floor and started dancing.   
When the rest of the pilots and their dates came back to the table, Quatre told them about the plan. They all agreed to go to Club Infinity. Quatre informed Haruka and Michiru, and they agreed to meet at Quatre's mansion this time. Quatre gave them the address to his mansion.   
It was now ten thirty, and the entire group went to their dorms where they changed. Heero wore a pair of black slacks, a green shirt, and a black knee length coat (A.N.: For any of you out there who have seen Cruel Intentions, You will understand if you basically put Ryan Phillippe's, or Sebastian's clothes, the ones he was wearing when he went to visit Annette.) Usagi wore a pair of black, hip-hugger, leather flare pants, and a tight maroon top with spaghetti straps with a square neckline and a middrift. She kept her hair the same. She got a leather knee length jacket and headed out the door with Heero behind her. They locked the door, and went outside to the front where everyone else was waiting. (A.N.: The rest were wearing club clothes as well, I just don't feel like describing them. It was painstaking enough to just describe what Heero and Usagi would wear! Oh, also, you'll be seeing romance very soon, especially when…never mind! Okay, I know I've pissed you off a lot, so back to my story!) Like suspected, the rest of the people were outside. They were waiting for Heero and Usagi to arrive. When the two made their appearances, all the people went into two limousines, Quatre, Heero, Usagi, and Relena in one, and Wufei, Sally, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, and Dorothy in another. In the limo that Quatre was in, Quatre, Usagi, and Heero sat on one of the seats while Relena sat on the other across from them.   
The limos drove to Quatre's mansion where they saw Haruka and Michiru waiting next to a yellow sports car. Haruka and Michiru got into the limousine that Usagi was in after parking Haruka's car inside the mansion gates. They went inside Club Infinity (A.N.: Remember that in my story, the legal drinking age is 16, so getting into a club requires you to be only sixteen. The group is all about seventeen, except for Trowa, Haruka, and Michiru, who are all about eighteen/nineteen.), and found a large booth. They all sat down, except for Usagi, who removed her coat, and revealed the perfect body that would make any woman emerald green with envy, especially Relena, and went on the dance floor. Duo nudged Quatre in the side.   
"Go dance with her!" Duo said.   
"No, you!" Quatre snapped.   
"No! I have Hilde. Usagi's your date, remember?" Duo said with a grin and an eyebrow raised. The two guys looked in Usagi's direction. She was dancing alone, with her body moving perfectly to the music, never missing a beat. Relena got jealous, and walked towards Usagi's direction. Relena stood a couple of feet away from Usagi, and started dancing as best as she could. Relena was wearing a lavender knee length dress, with her hair in its usual hairstyle, but with light curls at the end. She started dancing with the music, and was pretty good, but she started falling behind the fast beat of the music. She didn't look very good next to Usagi. Duo and Hilde went onto the dance floor, as well as Sally and Wufei, Trowa and Dorothy and Haruka and Michiru. A girl had asked Quatre to dance, and him being so polite, he of course accepted. Heero felt a little lonely, so he went on the dance floor near the area where everyone else was dancing. When he started dancing, he kept stepping back because Relena tried to dance next to him. Pretty soon, Heero got near to Usagi, who had her eyes closed, and was oblivious to Heero's presence. Usagi opened her eyes, and saw Heero. He looked emotionless, as usual, but he also looked like he was trying to get away from someone. Usagi looked around and saw Relena. She realized what was going on, and decided to save Heero.   
"Wanna dance?" Usagi yelled loud enough for him to hear above the music.   
Heero realized what she was doing, so he nodded. Since there was hardly any room, they had to dance really close. The song "He Loves You Not" by Dream started playing. (A.N.: I've heard this song so many times on the radio, and I think it's okay, but it's starting to get really annoying. I figured that the words, 'He loves me, he loves you not,' would fit appropriately to this part of the story.)   
"Okay, everyone, I know this song is really old, but this is a remix of it. It's got a nice beat," the DJ yelled on his microphone.   
Usagi was dancing really close to Heero, her body occasionally brushing against his. Relena saw the two dancing really close, and she tried to get to them to break them apart, but she kept getting pushed away by other dancing people. Heero kept looking in the direction Relena was, and when he saw that she had been pushed away by the other people, he turned to Usagi.   
"Thanks," Heero said in Usagi's ear.   
Usagi put her lips to Heero's ear, and said, "You're welcome." Heero could feel her hot breath on his neck, and almost shivered. He remembered the kiss they had shared when she was drunk, and felt something strange. Realizing that he was feeling something, Heero mentally kicked himself. 'Emotions are for the weak,' he said to himself. 'Sure,' a voice replied. Heero shrugged off the voice and kept dancing. They went back to the table, all except Usagi, after the song was done. Quatre went to get the drinks when Duo offered to because the pilots agreed that Quatre should after the drinking game incident He came back with a tray that had twelve strawberry daiquiris, with one for the still dancing Usagi. They all took one with a smile (A.N: Well, maybe not Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Dorothy. I'm not sure if that girl smiles or not. Oh well…) while Quatre sat down. The table watched Usagi dance, completely in sync with the beat of the song, although it was fast, and she had been dancing since they got there. It was dead guy named Ricky Martin's song called "She Bangs" (A.N.: I'm not terribly fond of that song, but it's got a really fast beat, so I figured I'd put it here.).   
"How long can she last?" Duo asked with surprise. "This is like an incredibly fast song, and she's been dancing since we got here, but she still moves as if she hasn't been dancing at all!"   
Wufei wasn't surprised. He didn't say anything, but he knew that if fighting didn't tire her out, then dancing wouldn't be a problem.   
"I'm not surprised. She's a really good dancer," Quatre said.   
Heero just stared, wanting to dance with her. Relena once again got jealous of all the comments that Usagi was getting, so she got up, and started to try to dance. She was tired, so she was slower, and couldn't keep up with the beat. The people at the table noticed this.   
"What is Relena doing?" Duo asked. He then leaned in towards Quatre's ear. "I don't think that she's the greatest dancer in the world, and if she's trying to compete with Usagi, she can definitely qualify for the worst." Quatre started turning red because he was trying to hold in a laugh. He finally cracked after about the first three seconds. The rest of the people at the booth looked at him as if he was mad. Quatre stopped laughing when he realized that he was being stared at. He then started blushing the reddest that any of the girls at the table had seen. Usagi finally came back after the song was done.   
Usagi sat down at the table next to Quatre.   
"Deep breath> Woo, that was fun. Hey, is this for me?" Usagi asked with her still fake emotions while she pointed at the extra strawberry daiquiri.   
"Yup. Here," Quatre said, handing it to her. Usagi took a couple of sips and got up to dance again.   
"Are you some kind of never ending dancing machine?" Duo asked.   
"No, but I love to keep my body moving, whether it be fighting, dancing, running, or whatever. Just sitting still while a lot of other people are moving just makes me feel like I'm wasting time and getting out of shape at the same time," Usagi said as she went back to the dance floor. She found a spot where she could move easily without people bumping into her, and started dancing. All the people left at the table started watching her before a couple of them joined her on the dance floor. After a while, the dj said something in the microphone.   



	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Gomen for not posting soon! I just had so much to do! I'm supposed to be doing my science homework right now! I have so much work! I have Honors English (Blah!) which 'm getting a B in right now, and I will be killed if I have a B, trust me, I'm asian. Don't think me a geek or a dork, it's just that I have really high expectations from my parents. I have been writing since I got back from school today, so if you don't like this chapter, and I realize that I don't like it, then I'll probably change it, but for right now, I'm going to keep it! Oh, and I wanted to ask you to please review! You see, I was really sad when I saw the stats on my fic! It was like 1/53 as in reviews/hit! It was quite depressing! It's really sad to see the stats cuz I have like over 1,000 hits on one of the fics, and I get like 32 reviews! Anyway, I also wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on another GW/SM fic! It's an Alternate Universe, as in no senshi, but possibly Gundams! I don't know what I'm doing anymore! Anyway, i just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, and please leave an e-mail address so that I can thank you personally. Also, my friend, Angel of Fantasy writes really well. I know that she writes *N Sync, but the stories are really good. She's been feeling really down lately, so if you like *N Sync, or you hate Britney Spears, read her story, a Superbowl Fantasy. It's hilarious, seriously. Okay, I think that's all I have to say, so Ja! ~Infinite_Tenshi (Do you know how hard it is to spell Infinite_Tenshi fast without screwing up the first time? It's mind boggling.)   


Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Maybe the plot, but none of the characters involved. It's truly sad how I'm stuck here writing fanfiction and making no money while Naoko Taekuchi and the creator of Gundam Wing are like rolling in the dough.   
  


Chapter Seven

  
"Okay, people, we're now going to have a break dancing contest. (A.N.: You people got all stirred up for nothing. Yeah, I know that this sucks for all the suspense I put you through, but I figure that I might be able to get away with this whole thing.) Those who are not going to enter, please clear the floor. Those who will be entering, please line up on the side of the floor. The prize is a new Sony Playstation 201 (A.N.: If you recall to a previous chapter, I can't remember which one, I mentioned a Playstation 200, so this is a new upgrade thing.)."   
At the mention of a Playstation 201, Duo's eyes popped out of his head.   
"I am so going to win that thing!" he proclaimed with a determined look on his face. Duo marched to the side of the dance floor, where he saw Usagi.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked her.   
"Just entering. That Playstation has a laptop built into it, and I might as well go for it," Usagi stated with no interest. "Why are you here?"   
"I'm am going to win that thing! I have only the Playstation 200, and I want the new one."   
"Great. There goes the first guy."   
After about thirty minutes, about fifteen people had shown off their "mad dancing skills." (A.N.: My crazy friend has something to do with this because of something she said a while back. Don't even dare to ask. Now, on with the story.) It was finally Duo's turn.   
He ripped the dance floor. Duo did moves that were only done by advanced break dancers, and it was plain to see that the person that was after him, who ironically happened to be the last, had almost no chance of winning, along with the rest of the people. Duo had his few minutes, and finally stopped. Everyone around either groaned of knowing that they lost, or they clapped. Duo beamed, very confident that he won. Usagi stared at him with her usual look and went onto the dance floor. She waited for the right moment to start, and then danced her body into a position closer to the floor.   
Usagi spun her legs higher and higher until she got herself high enough to lift her body to a position where she could do head spins and such. Usagi did moves that even Duo didn't attempt. Once the audience saw her, they knew that she had beaten everyone, and that she was a shoe-in for winner. Duo's jaw dropped to the floor, and then he got a look of sadness on his face. He knew that he was beaten after watching her do jus the first move. He looked to the floor. Usagi was doing a different move now. She finished with a lift of the legs as high as she could after spinning them, then pushing herself up to a stand. Everyone cheered, even Duo. He figured that he might be able to sneak into Heero and Usagi's dorm and use the PS201.   
"And the winner is obviously this lady, number 54, uh…Usagi Tsukino! And your prize is the new PS201. You can claim your prize on the second floor." the DJ said. Everyone at the table cheered (A.N.: Well, maybe not Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Dorothy, or Relena. Who does that leave? Let's see…Sally, Quatre, Michiru, Haruka, and Hilde. Okay, back to the fic.) Usagi nodded and went to the second floor. About ten minutes later, Usagi came down the stairs and then to the table with a rather large box in her hands.   
"Congratulations, Usagi! I'm so happy for you!" Quatre said with a smile.   
"Yeah, congrats, Usagi," Duo said with a tone of disappointment in his voice.   
Usagi closed her eyes, then opened them as fast as she closed them, except that when she opened her eyes, there was a smile plastered on her face.   
"Thank you. I needed the new laptop. I really don't have an interest in the system."   
"Really? Then can I borrow it when you're not using it?" Duo asked with some hope.   
"Sorry. No one touches my laptop but me," Usagi said in her usual coldness. She quickly put up her fake emotions again. "I just don't like people touching my stuff, especially my laptop."   
"Oh, I see. So you're sort of like Heero when it comes to the whole no emotion thing, the gun thing, and the laptop thing? Wow, I guess you really have a lot in common. That's a good thing since you guys live together. If you had been paired up with someone else unlike you, then you would probably had killed the other person by now," Duo said matter-of-factly. Relena just glared at the fact that she had been reminded of the fact that Usagi and Heero lived together. Usagi and Heero just glared at Duo that translated to 'shut up before I kill you, slowly.' The rest of the table seemed either unconcerned, or nervous that Usagi or Heero or both might kill Duo, or worse, all of them.   
"Er…I mean that you guys are perfect for each other…I mean…uh, I should shut my mouth right about now!" Duo cried after trying to attempt a save for himself after seeing the glares and failed miserably. The rest of the table heard this comment after seeing all the glares, and a couple of them, Hilde, Quatre, Sally, had their eyes pop out of their heads. Wufei looked in the other direction, ignoring what was going on, and Trowa, Dorothy, Michiru and Haruka were dancing. Relena had steam coming out of her ears, Usagi and Heero glared at Duo, then both pulled out their guns.   
"Omae o korosu," they said simultaneously.   
"Aahhhhhhhhhh! Help me Quatre!" Duo screamed as he hid behind the platinum haired boy. Quatre sighed.   
"Heero, Usagi, please put away your guns. There are too many witnesses."   
Heero and Usagi glared at Duo, realized that what Quatre said was true, and put the weapons away.   
'Duo will die once we get back to the dorms. I wonder if what Duo said was true…what am I saying? Mentally slaps himself Although Usagi and I are pretty similar…Perfect soldier, perfect soldier, perfect soldier! Keep telling yourself that Yuy. Who said that? No one, just the guy called Humanity/Emotions. I guess that you do have some of me, after all! What are you talking about? Emotions are for the weak. Yeah, I guess so. Whatever. You like her, don't you? She's pretty hot…[there is a beeping noise] and she's living with you? Whoa! I have some catching up to do! I only got here…let's see…uh…Saturday? As in today? As in when she wearing that formal gown and looked stunning? As in when she was wearing the leather pants with that tight tank top? As in around now? Once again, I state that I have some major catching up to do. Anyway, what I mean is that I've always been here, just that I showed up, at least a little more than usual. Go away. I don't need you. Leave me alone.' Heero finished his mental conflict and went back to planning out the death of Duo. (A.N.: This is just a little humor to my serious story, although I would much rather have it more serious. I also am not going to give you Usagi's thoughts because of…can't tell you! Sorry.)   
They stayed at the club until about 3 in the morning.   
"It's three, you guys. I think that we should start heading home…" Quatre stated more than suggested.   
Everyone agreed because the club was closing in thirty minutes anyway. They headed outside towards the limos. Unfortunately for everyone, Duo had a plan, a plan that could get him killed, yes, but a plan nonetheless.   
"Hey Quatre, do you have room in your mansion for all of us to have a sleepover?" Duo asked.   
"I'm pretty sure I do, but I don't think that everyone wants to stay over. You can if you want to, Duo," Quatre said.   
"Well, I think that you people are sooo boring! Come on! You guys know that we can still have some more fun! It's still what, 3 o' clock! We have the rest of the night! Tomorrow's Sunday, as in no school! Please, Quatre?" Duo asked with his best Bambi™ eyes. Quatre looked to the others for help. All of them just shrugged, that is except Usagi and Heero.   
Quatre sighed.   
"Fine, Duo, if it's all right with the rest of you, you can spend the night at my house." "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Duo in the middle of the night.   
"Shh! We don't want to get in trouble. Look, here come the limos. Duo, behave."   
Everyone got into the limos that were going to drive them to Quatre's mansion. Relena was ecstatic that she would be sleeping in the same house as Heero. The rest of the people hoped that Quatre had a change of clothes for them. Everyone was tired, except Duo that is, and was not in the mood to take what Duo had planned.   
They finally reached the mansion about half an hour later. The people in the limo with Duo came out looking annoyed. Duo was talking and talking and talking and talking as he came out.   
"So you guys, what do you want to do? Well, let's see, we can drink our brains out, or we can play Truth or Dare, or we can…"   
Wufei was looking steamed and tired at the same time.   
"Shut up Maxwell, or I will personally kill you, SLOWLY," Wufei threatened.   
"Whatever, Wu-man. You know you won't do anything to me right now 'cuz you're too tired," Duo said with a grin.   
"Omae o korosu in the case that you don't shut up right now," Usagi said in monotone.   
Duo gulped. He was used to Heero doing this to him, but Heero had never actually hurt him. Usagi, on the other hand, was a different story all together. For all Duo knew, Usagi could shoot him in his sleep.   
They entered the mansion. Quatre had called courtesy of the car phone and told his servants to prepare rooms. Quatre led them down the bedroom hall. Two people were to share a room, so they shared rooms as they would in their dorms. Duo shared one with Wufei, Quatre with Trowa, Heero and Usagi, Relena and Dorothy, Sally with Hilde, and Haruka and Michiru.   
Before Duo could try or suggest anything, everyone ran to their rooms and locked them. Relena was angry because she didn't get a room with Heero, but even angrier about the fact that Usagi was sharing one with him.   
Duo was left standing in the hall all by himself.   
"Well, I never thought that they would actually catch on to my plan! At least I won't get killed! That's a good thing, right? Right!" Duo said to himself as he walked into his and Wufei's room. He figured that he would play pranks the next morning.   
Usagi was in her room with Heero. Each room had an adjoining bathroom, so Heero was in it at the moment. Usagi needed to change, as did Heero, so they were each in their respective places. Usagi didn't have anything to change into, so she just decided to wear her underwear and tank top. Heero was in the bathroom trying to decide whether to wear what he was wearing now, or to wear just his boxers. 'Boxers it is because I can't sleep in my clothes,' Heero told himself. He took off all his clothes except his boxers, which were black. (A.N.: Calm down, Heero fans! Just cuz he's wearing only boxers, and nothing else doesn't give you a reason to drool…yes it does, but calm yourselves down!) He came out of the bathroom to see Usagi dressed in just her underwear and tank top, standing next to the dresser and pouring herself a glass of brandy. 'Do you think that you'll be able to sleep tonight? You know, she is VERY pretty… Shut up. Well, it seems our quote on quote Perfect Soldier has been bitten by me, Humanity! Mwhahahaha! Go away. No! I can't anymore, especially when there's a beautiful girl dressed in only her tank top and underwear…drool Go away. Seriously. Listen, boy, I want you to go and approach her and-' Heero's thought bubble was cut off.   
"Want a drink?" asked Usagi in her monotone.   
Heero nodded and approached her. He took his drink, and gulped it down pretty fast.   
"Why do you put on fake emotions?" Heero asked bluntly.   
"Am I that obvious?" Usagi asked in monotone.   
"To me, yes. To people like Relena, no," Heero replied, also in monotone.   
"Well, it seems you've found me out. Congratulations. It's required," Usagi answered. (A.N.: From now, Heero and Usagi are talking in monotone unless I say otherwise. Thank you.)   
Heero nodded, understanding, after all, he was required to also, but he wasn't exactly the listening type. Neither was Usagi, but Dr. M had access to what seemed like everything, and Usagi could not risk her laptop, weapons, or a failed mission. The two took another drink, and were trying to decide who slept where.   
"You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Usagi stated. Heero felt a little bad, but he went to sleep on the bed. Usagi didn't exactly feel like sleeping, so she poured herself another drink and went out onto the balcony. She was lucky; she got a room with a balcony. There, Usagi was thinking about her Gundam. 'When am I going to get a mission? It seems as if she's rusting right now. I'm tired of just sitting here and watching the other Gundam pilots get all the fun while I'm sitting here doing nothing. Besides, I have some unfinished business… Usagi then drank the alcohol in her hands What was that noise?' Usagi turned around to see Heero get off the bed and pour himself a drink.   
Heero had got up from the bed, not sleepy at all, so he decided maybe another drink would bring some calmness into him. Just then, He saw Usagi turn around from her position on the balcony to inspect something. Heero figured it was himself, after all, it seemed that she had the same reflexes that he had, no matter how soundless he was. Heero poured another drink, and took the two to the balcony.   
"Here," Heero offered into Usagi's neck. This time, it was Usagi who could feel his hot breath on her neck. He stepped out beside her.   
"To the damnation we call Earth, and all its pitiful inhabitants, whoever they may be, royalty, or not," Usagi said as she raised her glass. Heero smirked, clanked his glass against Usagi's, and they drank. Usagi smirked back at Heero, who was still finishing his drink.   
"What?" he asked.   
"I was just thinking what that brandy would taste like straight from your tongue," Usagi replied. She then pressed her mouth against Heero's completely taking him off guard. He was in shock for a while, but then he closed his eyes and kissed back. Their tongues danced, and they finally broke apart for air.   
"Yummy," Usagi said almost with evilly. (A.N.: She seems to be making the first move an awful lot, doesn't she?)   
Heero was stunned. 'What did I just do? I showed emotions! That's right buddy! And wasn't it a good feeling? How long did that last? Five minutes? Go away. No! I mean, hey, a girl in her underwear just kissed you, hard, and you don't eve do anything about it? Hello! Kiss her back, dummy! Make the first damn move for once, you idiot! Hn.' Heero decided to listen to that damned voice, for once, and he kissed Usagi again. She gave in and kissed back. Heero finally broke apart from her, and went inside to think. He poured himself another drink (A.N.: Is it just me, or is he drinking an awful lot?) Usagi followed, both drunk already, and put her arms around Heero's waist from the back.   
"Pour me one too," Usagi whispered into Heero's ear. He almost shivered, but Mr. Perfect Soldier kicked in and stopped him. He finished pouring the two drinks, and handed one to Usagi. They drank again, but this time, Usagi dipped her finger in her drink before actually drinking it, and dabbed some of the brandy on her neck. Heero tried to resist the urge to kiss it off, but it didn't work. He started kissing her neck, licking off every bit of the alcohol off her neck. He finished, and at that moment, both of their "Perfect Soldier" personalities kicked in. The two looked at each other, and went their separate ways. Usagi went into the restroom while Heero climbed in the bed.   
Usagi was in the restroom. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sink handles, hard. 'What was I doing? Being slightly drunk is no reason. I have a mission to complete, not to get involved with him. To get involved means that you have emotions, and emotions are a sign of weakness. I am not going to be weak, never. I will not let him come into my life so that OZ can take him. No, never. I have a business to finish, and I vow to finish it. No matter what.' Usagi came out of her thoughts to splash water onto her face. She rinsed her neck, although there was hardly anything left to wash off. She stared into the mirror again. 'No matter what.'   
Heero was lying down on the bed. E couldn't imagine what had brought him to do what he had just done, although it was just kissing. 'Any sign of emotions is a weakness. I can't have weakness. Weakness kills, and I know that OZ will take her as hostage, if I even think about letting her into my life. No, no…I will not let OZ use a sign of weakness against me. I have missions to complete…no time for anything else. Being slightly drunk does not give me permission to act somewhat like a normal human. I will not be brought down to having emotions.' Heero turned to his side, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of himself and Usagi kissing.   
Back in the bathroom, Usagi decided to take a shower. She had had enough of being weak to last her a lifetime. She rid herself of her clothes, turned on the hot water, and calmed down as the hot water hit her. 'No more…no more of all this lying…Treize, you will finally find out what it means to be lonely…' Usagi's thoughts drifted back in time. 

*Flashback*

Usagi was sitting as usual on her bed typing her laptop. She had been doing some research on OZ, and it's leader, Treize Kushrenada. She had been on the net all day, looking for some hidden information. She finally found a site that took some time getting into. It showed everything about Treize, his present life, his private life, and most importantly, his past life. As Usagi was reading on his past, she stumbled upon something that was very unexpected. 'No,' was all that came out of Usagi's mouth. 

*End of Flashback*

Author's Notes: Don't you just love to hate me? What did Usagi mean when she said 'No'? I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I need lots of reviews to modivate me! You see, I am probabl the laziest person out there, one who hates school, hates to get up to get a glass of water so I get my little brother to get it for me (what else are they good for? *LOL*), and am seriously lazy, lazy, LAZY!!!!! It's truly sad. Well, I'll try to post soon, depending on reviews. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! I'm being mean like that! Hahaha! I sound crazy, but that's okay. Well, ja!   
~Infinite_Tenshi   
  



	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I wanted to tell you that finished this chapter, and I got it out pretty fast! Yeah! I'm not sure if it's good, but for right now, I'll keep it. I have to tell you something. It seems as if I'm not getting my damn chapters out fast enough. You see, I got the idea for Duo's braid a while back, but it seems as if the person that wrote _Give a Reason_, used something like it, and I'm not sure if that's copying or not because I seriously got this idea a long while back. Okay, I have an idea for an ending, and I'm pretty sure we will be seeing some fighting very soon. I don't think that Usagi will get her memories back in this fic. You see, what I was thinking was that this would be Usagi's first reborn life with nothing to do with the senshi or moon kingdom or any of the Sailor Moon plot. Also, I'd just like to say that I'm working on another fic, and school, so getting this one out everyday, or week for that matter, is basically Mission Impossible. Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you. By the way, please read my friend, Meddling_Maiden's stuff. You don't have to worry, it's original poetry, and it's really good. Okay, enough said. On with the fic! 

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They are owned to very talented artists who are now very very very rich. I am not rich, and I can never freehand as well as Naoko Taekuchi. However, I do own a few pairs of turquoise contacts, but I don't think that you want my prescription contacts.   


***Last Time:***

Back in the bathroom, Usagi decided to take a shower. She had had enough of being weak to last her a lifetime. She rid herself of her clothes, turned on the hot water, and calmed down as the hot water hit her. 'No more…no more of all this lying…Treize, you will finally find out what it means to be lonely…' Usagi's thoughts drifted back in time. 

*Flashback*

Usagi was sitting as usual on her bed typing her laptop. She had been doing some research on OZ, and it's leader, Treize Kushrenada. She had been on the net all day, looking for some hidden information. She finally found a site that took some time getting into. It showed everything about Treize, his present life, his private life, and most importantly, his past life. As Usagi was reading on his past, she stumbled upon something that was very unexpected. 'No,' was all that came out of Usagi's mouth.

*End of Flashback*

Chapter Eight

From that day, Usagi had vowed her revenge, and how she would do it. Her mind trailed off as she once again felt the hot water on her body. 'You will pay, Mr. Kushrenada.' 

Heero had been on his bed trying to get the thoughts of Usagi out of his head. It didn't help one bit that he heard the water turn on from the bathroom indicating that Usagi was taking a shower. 'Why, kami-sama, why must I suffer like this?' he practically screamed. Heero was going through mental trauma, or as he would call it, a distraction, one that he had to get rid of as soon as possible. There was no way in hell he'd admit that Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier, was starting to experience feelings. 

Usagi finished her shower, dried herself, and once again got dressed. She was only wearing the tank top and her underwear, if you didn't count the gun strapped to her thigh, the one that had been there even when the leather pants were on. Usagi put her silenced PP7 on her back. She walked out the door again, went to where she had last left her pants. She took off the gun strapped to her thigh, put on the leather pants, and re-strapped (A.N.: I'm not sure if that's even a word.) the gun. She had put her wet hair up into a tight bun on her head. Usagi went outside to the cool darkness of the night turning into morning. She took a small walk to find a place where she could train. The only place Usagi could find was the backyard of the mansion. (A.N.: Walking in Quatre's mansion has got to be a small walk in itself.) She took off her shoes, and found a small clearing within the trees. The yard was covered with grass, so it wasn't as hard on her feet as the occasional gravel landscape that she trained in. Usagi closed her eyes and started her usual kata. Usagi was trying to concentrate on her mission, and nothing else. 

Heero had seen Usagi walk out the door. He was wondering where she was going, but that thought was quickly pushed out of his mind. Heero got out of the bed and tried to think straight. He rubbed his face and went into the restroom. He too took a shower to get his thoughts straight. As soon as he finished, Heero wrapped a towel around his waist, water still dripping (A.N.: Stop drooling, damn it! I know you Heero lovers are probably loving this, but please, contain yourselves! Thank you.), and went out to the balcony. There, he got a great view of the landscape behind the mansion, something he had never noticed before. Heero looked out into the stars, and the moon. It was full that night, and totally captured his eye. 'I guess I never take time to look at the moon anymore. All I see in the moon when I'm ever on it or pass by it is just a hunk of rock floating around the Earth. It's truly sad. Mental sigh What am I doing? I'm the perfect soldier, void of any humanly weak emotions. But it's her eyes…her eyes that attract me so much to her…her eyes that are so void of emotions, just like mine…they shouldn't be that way. She is one who should be an innocent, not an assassin like me…but her eyes, they prove what she truly is now…' Something interrupted Heero out of his thoughts. 'Wait…what's that down there in the trees?' Heero squinted, trying to get a better look. 'Oh, it's just Usagi training. What time is it anyway?' Heero looked on the wall where there was a simple yet elegant clock. It was a circular shape, outlined in platinum, with numbers and the hands in platinum as well. The soft 'tick, tick, tick' of the clock was what drew Heero to it. '5:15. The sun should be coming up soon,' Heero thought. He went back inside the room to get dried off and dressed. 

Usagi finally stopped training. She could see the first signs of daybreak and started to meditate. She knew that the sun would be coming up soon, so she might as well get some meditation into her training. As soon as the sun was fully up, Usagi returned to her room. She knew that she could just flip up onto the balcony, but Usagi needed a little time to think to herself, and walking all the way through the mansion was a good way to think out her thoughts. As she was retuning to the room, Usagi ran into one of the servants. She closed her eyes, then, as she opened her eyes, Usagi put on some fake emotions. 

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a change of clothes?" Usagi asked the servant.   
  
"Oh, you are one of the eleven of Master Quatre's guests?" the girl asked. 

"Yes, I am. I was wondering-" Usagi was cut off. 

"Oh, then please, follow me. I'll get you a change of clothes." Usagi followed the girl to a place where there were hundreds of outfits. 

"Take your pick. Master Quatre has these just for his guests," the girl remarked. Usagi thanked the girl, chose a pair of baggy guys jeans, a baggy guy's shirt, and a bucket hat. Usagi hen left and went towards her room. 

There, Usagi met with Heero. She didn't even talk to him, or vice versa. Usagi headed straight for the bathroom, and took a shower. She dressed in her new clothes and tied up her hair in a tight bun and placed the bucket hat on her head really low so that it covered her eyes. Usagi looked like a guy, and unless you looked really close, you couldn't tell that it was a girl. She headed once again towards the room where she would wait until they were called down for breakfast, and at which time she could kindly thank Quatre and leave for the dorms. 

Meanwhile in the rooms two doors down on the right, Wufei was perfecting his plan. He had been preparing for weeks, always looking for the right moment. Wufei glanced at the sleeping Duo. Earlier in the morning (A.N.: They did get to Quatre's mansion at about 4 A.M.), Wufei had given Duo two sleeping pills to add on to his already heavy sleeping, so that was practically guaranteed to keep him out for at least the next three hours, enough time to put his plan into action. Wufei knew that although there were two sleeping person out for at least eight hours, this was Duo, who hardly slept without a reason to because of his hyperness and endless energy, and when he did, Duo was still loud and wouldn't shut up. Wufei had a big grin on his face, thinking that he had finally found the perfect revenge. 

After Duo had passed out, Wufei went to one of Quatre's servants, requested a tight swimming cap, some toupee tape, and a wig in a brown that matched Duo's after getting a small sample of hair that was braided in the same length as the great Shinigami's. Wufei received these items, and went back into the room, locking the door. He placed Duo in a chair, put all his hair evenly in the swimming cap, put the toupee tape on the swimming cap, then placed the wig on Duo's head. The wig was placed on perfectly, looking exactly like his real hair. Wufei then got his katana, chopped off the braid, and placed the braid right where it would look like Duo still had his braid. Wufei then crept back to his position on the floor, trying to fall asleep.   
About four hours later (A.N.: It is four hours from plan time, as in it is about nine in the morning.), Quatre's servants went through the halls to call on breakfast. Wufei woke up with a huge grin (A.N.: In Wufei's terms, a satisfied smirk.) on his face. He got dressed in the clothes that were provided by the servants, and went downstairs. 

When Quatre's servants came back to wake Duo, all they had to do was say the word "food" and he was up in a matter of nanoseconds. When he rose to a sitting position on the bed, Duo stretched and yawned, getting his morning exercises in. He got up form the bed and immediately went down to the kitchen without a second glance back into the room. When he got to the kitchen, everyone was already there, with the exception of Usagi. She hadn't quite yet gone home because when she asked to, Quatre of course insisted that she first eat breakfast, and after hearing Dr. M's voice in her head about her mission of having a normal life, although she still didn't know how it got there, Usagi had decided to stay. She had gone to her room to gather her clothes, with explained her absence. Duo headed straight for the table, where he saw the shocked faces of Hilde, Sally, Catherine, Michiru, Haruka, Quatre, Relena, the cocked eyebrow from Trowa, a smirk from Wufei, and an uncaring, as usual, face of Heero. 

"What?" asked Duo with a mouthful of pancakes. 

"Y-y-y-y-y," stammered Hilde, but nothing seemed to come out.   
  
"Um…Duo…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" Sally never finished her sentence. 

"Uh…I…uh…uh…I…" stuttered Catherine. 

Usagi then chose that time to enter the room. 

"I would kill to be the one who did that," Usagi said with a smirk. 

"What are all you talking about?" Duo asked, only this time with a mouthful of waffles. 

"Well, let's see. You don't seem to find your head any lighter than before?" asked Relena, while at the same time shooting a glare in Usagi's way. 

"Well, I thought I felt a little lightheaded, but I call that from lack of sleep," Duo said while shoveling bacon into his mouth. 

"Or a lack of a braid," Usagi commented. 

"What do you mean a 'lack of a brain'? Are you saying that I'm dumb?" Duo asked, eying his sausages, 

"Considering that you can't even feel the fact that you're missing your braid, I would say, yes." 

"What do you mean? I have my-" Duo stopped as he reached behind him, and all he found was hair only a little longer than Heero's. 

"Oh. My. Shinigami." Duo's eyes widen as he sat there feeling his head and what hair he had left. He dashed to the bathroom to see if it was real. Wufei sat there, staring at his watch. 

"Three, two, one." Just as Wufei finished saying 'one', there was a very high-pitched shriek from the bathroom, echoing all the way to the dining room. When Wufei heard the scream, he had a smirk of satisfaction on his face. 

Duo ran back to the dining room in tears. 

"My braid is missing!" Duo cried. No one knew how to respond, well, they did, but they didn't really want to laugh in Duo's face right now during his emotional crisis, so they just sat in their chairs holding back smiles. 

"Who did it?!? Tell me NOW!" Duo screamed. 

"Shut up. I'm trying to eat," Usagi said without even looking up. 

"You did it, didn't you? I outta…" Duo didn't even get to finish his sentence. 

Usagi took out her gun and pointed to right between his eyes with a perfect shot. 

"Omae o korosu. Shut up. I didn't do it, but I'd be glad to blow off some more." Usagi then shot the gun.   
  
Duo ducked to block the shot, but Usagi had calculated that happening, so as Duo ducked, the bullet cut off about another inch of his hacked hair. Of course, it was hard to miss another inch of your hair falling to the ground next to you, so Duo's eyes widen to the size of saucers. 

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. At that point, Duo cracked. He crawled beneath the table, put his knees to his chest, started rocking and telling himself words of encouragement while crying. Almost everyone at the table just looked at each other with either confused faces, I-don't-give-damn faces, and I'll-explain-later faces. Wufei was very much enjoying the sweet taste of revenge, and he was wondering how long he could keep this up. 'I wonder if that toupee tape was waterproof. If it was, this could go on forever.' Another smirk graced the features of Wufei's face. 

After breakfast, everyone headed their separate ways. Usagi was in a hurry to get to the dorms because she had never been separated from her laptop for such a long period of time. Heero was right behind her, wanting to reach his laptop as well. As the two started running towards the dorms, Quatre started yelling from his front door. 

"What are you guys doing? I'll give you a ride in one of my limos! Come back here!" 

'Guys?' Usagi and Heero thought simultaneously. Usagi then turned around, seeing Heero coming out of the shadows. Heero looked forward, and recognized Usagi as she turned around. They both changed direction and ran back towards the mansion. 

"Good, now as a proper host, I'm going to lend you a car. Choose one," Quatre said with a smile as he opened a garage of cars. There were the most beautiful cars that anyone had ever seen. (A.N.: Anyone who has ever seen Gone in Sixty Seconds will understand what I mean by garage of beautiful cars. Think about the first part of the boost, and the garage full of Ferraris, etc.) Usagi and Heero looked, both unfazed by the site. Usagi chose a red Ferrari, with Heero sitting in the passenger seat while Usagi was in the driver's seat. 'Always was a sucker for a redhead,' Usagi thought as she started the engine. (A.N.: I know, I know, but I love that movie, and I think I'll make a funny parody on it. What the hell…I'll get started on it right now and leave you guys in the dust for this fic. Just kidding!) 

The two drove back to the dorms, each basically racing to get there first so that they can get their hands on their laptops. Usagi had her new Playstation 201/laptop with her. Heero got there first, so he did the scan test. As soon as the two got into the dorms, they ran to the bedroom where their laptops were cleverly hidden. 

Usagi had gotten her laptop and opened it to her mail account. 'You have one new message.' Usagi quickly opened it and read it. 'Usagi, I wanted to inform you that we have found out that Treize will be on one of the colonies very soon. We have proceeded to find out what he is doing there, why he is there, what new mobile doll plans they have, etc. So far, we have only answered one of the questions of which I am not permitted to tell you. You will probably be contacted in the next week on all the details. I'll write soon. Dr. M. This message will delete itself in 3, 2, 1 There was a beeping sound indicating that the message was gone. Usagi had long ago finished her mythology book, and considering that she had nothing else better to do, She started hacking. 

Heero had retrieved his laptop and fought the urge to hug it. He opened his account at jpnmail.com and checked his messages. 'You have fifty-eight new messages? What the hell is this?' Heero opened his inbox to see that Relena had once again found out his e-mail from kami knows where and had sent him fifty-seven of them. One caught his eye, which was from Dr. J. After deleting the first fifty-seven, Heero finally opened the one from J. '01, I wanted to inform you that we have found out that Treize will be on one of the colonies very soon. We have proceeded to find out what he is doing there, why he is there, what new mobile doll plans they have, etc. So far, we have only answered one of the questions of which I am not permitted to tell you. You will probably be contacted in the next week on all the details. I'll write soon. Dr. J. This message will delete itself in 3, 2, 1 There was a beeping sound indicating that the message was gone. (A.N.: I know, it's exactly the same thing because I'm not in the mood to write another letter of the same concept in different words.) He then changed his e-mail address, and e-mailed Usagi and Dr. J of the change. 'Relena Peace-bitch has once again found out my e-mail address so I've changed it, again. The new one is omaeokorosu@asianavenue.com. Do not send to soldier1@jpnmail.com because I will not be deleting the account so that Relena does not suspect I have changed the address.' Heero inwardly sighed at how many times he had changed his damn e-mail address because of Relena. Of course he changed it often for security protection, but about five times a week was just too much! Heero inwardly sighed. He had to find a plan to get Relena off his back. 

'Think Yuy, after all, you are the perfect soldier. Now what to do…hmm…got any ideas? Oh, so now you call on me. Right when you need to get that ugly, crazy, obsessive stalker off your back? Well, she's on your back too. True, very true. Now, what to do…hey, maybe you can go out with perfect soldier number two over there. Hell no! Yeah, what am I supposed to say, I need your help…stop right there, Heero Yuy does not need help. Whatever. What are we going to do about Relena? Beats me. I've been trying to get her off my back for the last, what, two years? Yeah, I noticed after searching through your memory files. Not a bad life if I do say so myself, although I think you could've had a little more of me. You know, you're not supposed to be here. I'm not allowed to have emotions, feelings, anything involving humanity, which is basically you. Be quiet. Now, back to the plan. What are we seriously going to do? I don't think that Relena will give up without a fight. Nah, you think? Shut up. I have a plan. I want you to go to class and ditch her in the halls. Brilliant, ne? Now I know why Dr. J told me to get rid of you. You're a complete idiot, probably worse than Maxwell. Hey, Duo is not an idiot. He may be a little slow, but he's not stupid. Are you really me? I don't understand how someone that belongs inside the mind of Maxwell is in my mind. Listen up, Yuy. We are going to ditch Relena no matter what. Even if you have to hide in your dorm for the rest of your life. How, may I ask, are we going to do this? I don't know, but when I think of something, I'll call you. Look, I gotta go. I'm tired, and I think that showing up is taking a lot of energy from me, okay. Ja. uh, bye?' Heero once again inwardly sighed. There was no way that that baka was going to come up with a plan to get rid of Relena. Heero had been hacking this whole time to get his mind going on about a plan to get rid of Relena. It wasn't working. 

Usagi had been sitting there getting bored. Hacking was fun, but she really wasn't in the mood for it right now. 'I can't believe it. After all these years, and he probably still doesn't know. I'm curious though. Why the hell would someone do something like that? Oh kami, my head is starting to hurt. I can't believe myself. I am a disgrace. How am I going to do it? I need a drink. Should I invite Heero? What the hell, one drink isn't going to hurt.' (A.N.: Okay, peeps, remember, when Heero or Usagi talk, they are speaking in monotone. I prefer to not write it a million times like in my first few chapters. Also, please keep in mind that the legal drinking age in my story, and I stress the my, is sixteen.) 

"Hey Heero, you want to go get a drink?" Usagi asked. 

Heero was a little stunned. 

"What?" 

"A drink. I'm going down to the bar. Do you want to go get drunk with me? I'm getting a headache from sitting here and thinking. Now do you want to come or not?" 

"What the hell," Heero replied. Both grabbed their coats, and walked to the bar, knowing that they would get too drunk to drive. 

As the two entered the bar, the two almost ran into a group of fighting guys. Heero and Usagi ignored them and proceeded to order some drinks. 

"I'll have eight shots, four Canadian, four South of the Border, six pack MGD, and double blended back. (A.N.: Do you know how helpful the closed caption is while watching Coyote Ugly and all the people are ordering drinks like the one listed here? This is exactly what that one guy ordered.)" 

"You really know your alcohol, don't you?" asked Heero. 

"Yeah, well, I'm addicted or anything, I just drink every once in a while. Want a shot?" Usagi asked as she handed him a few shots. For the rest of the night, the two spent a hundred dollars on drinks, give or take a few dollars. They were so wasted, it wasn't even funny. The two attempted to walk back to the dorms, but they just could not see. Heero called Quatre, surprising himself with the fact that he actually remembered the number and saw the numbers. Quatre came by the bar worried, and drove the two back to the dorms. 

"Hey, open the door," Usagi said with a laugh. 

"No, you!" Heero said.   
  
"Listen, I can hardly open my eyes, let alone see. Open it, please?" Usagi asked with a puppy dog face. 

"Fine." Heero opened the door, with Usagi running in first. Heero went in after locking the door, and as he entered the room, a pillow was thrown at him, and Usagi's laugh could be heard. Heero went to get revenge, so after catching her, started tickling her. Let's just say that tickling leads to other things when you're drunk as fuck. (A.N.: Okay, insert lemon here. Yes, I've noticed that drinking is the only way the two seem to be doing anything romantic, so let's just say that extreme drinking will lead to other things. By the way, I am not going to attempt to write a lemon because one, I would feel weird if I succeeded, and two, I would feel weird if I didn't succeed knowing that I even attempted it.) 

The morning rays of the sun landed on Usagi's eyes, making her turn to the other side, cuddling into the warmth next to her. 'What the fuck?' Usagi wondered as she felt the warmth. She opened her eyes and reached under her pillow.   
Heero had also felt the rays of the morning sun in his eyes, but as he was about to turn, he felt something cuddling next to him. He gave in for about a second before consciousness came to our perfect soldier. He opened his eyes, and saw the opened blue eyes of Usagi. He immediately reached under his pillow at the same time as Usagi. 

Both pulled out guns and pointed them right in between the eyes of the other. 

"Omae o korosu," they said simultaneously.   


**Author's notes:** I am EVIL! I am QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review me, even if it's a flame. I don't care! By the way, I'm sorry about last time and the whole "This author is taking reviews only from other fanfiction authors." It was because they were basically forcing us to take an "optional" survey, and if you didn't, then other people that weren't authors couldn't reveiw. Well, I'm gonna go now and write more of my fic. Maybe. Ja! 


	10. Chapter Nine

tps-ch9

  
**Author's Notes:** What's up everyone? I've been lazy, so I haven't written. I'm not sure if I like this part or not, so bear with me. I might rewrite it. Tell me what you think. Okay, I just read the thing about no spamming, so **I'm going to start to put this only in the Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossovers section.** Also, please read my friend Meddling_Maiden's stuff! It's so good! It's original poetry, by the way. I'm going to dedicate this part to my friend Meddling_Maiden (Hey Meddling!), and my four brothers: my "older" brother John, my "twin" brother Wes, my "younger" brother Chris, and my biological brother Daniel. Actually, I'm not going to dedicate this to them at all! The bastards! Three of them aren't really my brothers, but they're such great friends, and I decided I wanted a twin, so now I have more brothers! (Meddling, I knew you're laughing cuz you're the only one that gets this whole thing!) By the way…Wes is Azn Pride! I'm so proud of him! He's the guy that wrote (well, at least most of it) and rapped "Got Rice!".Azn Pride, baby! Just a Korean girl bored out of her mind and nothing to do but write fics. I was introduced to this whole anime thing by my cousin! Thank my cousin Ed cuz he used to rent Ranma ½ all the time at the Korean video stores! I was in, and still am, in love with it! Also thank my cousin Kay who used to love Dragonball Z when he was much much younger than he is now! I grew up with boys, so while most girls were playing with Barbies at the age of around six, I was sitting there watching DBZ movies in Korean and playing video games! Anyway, I wanted to ask if you would review because I haven't been getting that many. Flames are accepted with pride! My self-esteem is already at a record low, and dropping, so nothing will hurt my feelings! Tell me the truth! Does it suck? I want to know! So tell me, okay? L8ers.   
~Infinite_Tenshi 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack shit, unless you count all the crap in my room, in which case, you won't find anything interesting. I really need to redecorate. Maybe, MAYBE, my watch, but you'll never get that. I can't live without my watch. It's digital and tell me the day, the date and the time. You'll never get it, I tell you! I can't live without it! If it weren't for my watch, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Tuesday and Friday!  
  


**Chapter Nine**

**Last Time:**

The morning rays of the sun landed on Usagi's eyes, making her turn to the other side, cuddling into the warmth next to her.   
'What the fuck?' Usagi wondered as she felt the warmth. She opened her eyes and reached under her pillow. 

Heero had also felt the rays of the morning sun in his eyes, but as he was about to turn, he felt something cuddling next to him. He gave in for about a second before consciousness came to our perfect soldier. He opened his eyes, and saw the opened blue eyes of Usagi. He immediately reached under his pillow at the same time as Usagi. 

Both pulled out guns and pointed them right in between the eyes of the other. 

"Omae o korosu," they said simultaneously. 

* * * **  
  


'What the hell happened?' Heero asked himself. Well, let's analyze the evidence. One, you're lying naked in a bed, two, you have a beautiful woman lying next to you, and may I say naked as well, in the same bed, three, you went drinking last night, four, you're holding a gun to that beautiful woman's head. What? Oh, right, the drinkfest. I can't remember…yes I can. I can't believe we did that…kami what am I going to do? I don't know, put your gun down? Hell no! What are you crazy or stupid or both? She'll kill me. Now go away. I'm letting logic, or as you like to call it Mr. Perfect Soldier take over.'   
  
'Oh kami, my head hurts. What happened last night? Oh, yeah, the drinking. I didn't think it would lead to this! I have just shamed myself by going against what I said I would never do, which is to drink so much that there would be a guy next to me in the morning. mental sigh Well, at least he's cute and he's not exactly a civilian or a loser. That's gotta be a plus.'   
The two had a stare down for a long time, until they heard the intercom go off. 

"Hey Heero! I was wondering if you had any gel. This stupid haircut is getting way too much in my way. I don't know how you live without a braid, bro," Duo yelled through the intercom. (A.N.: Yes, our little braided baka still has his little wig on. Just think of it this way: he doesn't seem too bright at times, and this is one of those times.   
  
Usagi and Heero looked at each other before they each grabbed the sheet. It was a game of tug-of-war, with the stakes very high. Usagi finally gave him the sheet and grabbed her clothes off the floor. (A.N.: Okay, I'm saying that Usagi is basically crouching behind the bed because if she were to dress, she'd have to stand up, which means revealing her current state of being clothesless. I don't even think that's a word. Okay, back to my piece of crap fic.) 

"Whatever happened, didn't happen, got it?" Usagi asked as she glared.   
  
"No evidence, the doors and windows secure, soundproof walls…I think that no one will find out unless you say something," Heero said as he returned the favor of the glare.   
  
"What are you saying, that I would go and brag about this? What would I say? 'I slept with the perfect soldier after getting drunk as fuck and could barely see?'" 

"Hey, it's your call. We both keep our mouths shut, and we'll be fine. There's no evidence, so we're clear off the board." 

"Fine. You keep your mouth shut, I'll keep mine," Usagi said as she threw her clothes on her bed, grabbed the sheet from it, and ran into the bathroom. (A.N.: okay, I wanted to say that the dorm is huge. The bedroom alone can fit two king size beds, which it does. There's a full bathroom on one side and a half bathroom on the other. There's a balcony with a great view.) Heero just closed his eyes and went out to the balcony after putting some clothes on. 

'What have I done? I'm the perfect soldier for kami's sake! This was not supposed to happen! I don't know how this happened! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shut up. Go Heero! Yeah! You lost your virginity and it was to a beautiful girl with a personality just like yours! Go away. Hell no! You've done the deed. Now you're stuck with me. Hey, that rhymes! You know, I can send perfect soldier here right now. Whatever. You don't have that power. How much you wanna bet? How about a two day visit? What? What I mean is that if you can, I'll leave you alone for two days, and if you can't then I get to stay for two days. Fine.' Heero concentrated for a little while and in his mind, a little scene was going on that almost brought a smirk to Heero's face. Ha! I told you that you couldn't- wait, what the- There was a soldier version of Heero dragging away the screaming, kicking, yelling, humanity version of Heero. (A.N.: Don't ask. I don't exactly know how the mind of a guy works so I'm basically taking a chance at it. It's supposed to be humor, so if I offended any of you guys out there, gomen!) 

Usagi was in the bathroom thinking to herself. 'Okay, what am I going to do? I just lost my damn virginity to damn Perfect Soldier boy over there. Hi! Who the hell are you? Your humanity. You see, we have to wait in the waiting room until we're basically called on. I didn't call you. Yes you did. You just screwed Heero. I think that's a reason to be called. Shut up. Hey, can I ask you something? No. Well, I'm going to ask you anyway. Okay, is that Heero Yuy, as in Perfect Soldier? No. Yes it is! I was talking to his humanity a couple of minutes ago. You see, people usually call on us when they're born. You and Heero on the other hand, called us at birth as usual, but then sent us right back to that damned waiting room right after the damn doctors got a hold of you. Go away. Listen, I just wanted to say that it is perfectly normal for people to have sex. You are part of that people. Get the fuck out of my head. Listen- No. Look- No. Fine then! Good. Now leave.' The little humanity version of Usagi left her mind. 'No evidence. None. Nothing will prove this to Dr. M who would probably give me the damned speech about getting off my task, or the damned mission. mental sigh Why must I drink? Maybe because it takes away problems temporarily? I don't know. I have to plan. Sometime this week, Treize will be on a certain colony and I have to get my revenge. But how am I going to do it? A gun to the head? That way, it'll be quick for the both of us. But for Treize, this will be the longest and saddest day of his life.' 

"Heero?!? Hello? Are you there? I really need some gel, and if you don't have any, then just tell me! I can't waste my entire day waiting for you! Wait, maybe Trowa has some! It's a miracle if he keeps his bangs like that if he doesn't have any gel…" Duo's voice faded as he left for Trowa's room. 

Heero came back into the room from the balcony and went into the half bathroom. There he washed his face, stared into the mirror, and thought. (A.N.: I know they think a lot, but they don't really talk a lot, so let's just say thinking makes up for all their talking.) 

'Yuy, what have you gotten yourself into? You know perfectly well that you shouldn't be sleeping around if you're going to be the Perfect Soldier. No emotions, remember? Oh kami, you're such a baka. Look at yourself. You're supposed to keep your mind only on the mission. The mission, nothing else. What about what Duo said? That you two were perfect for each other? What the hell are you doing here? We made a damned deal. I know, but I got bored in the waiting room, and I really can't tell time. Listen, you leave, or I'll go get retrained by J and then you'll disappear forever. No! I won't survive for another lifetime in that waiting room! Please, don't get retrained! Oh, so you're afraid? Umm…no. Okay, I'll make you a deal. You keep your end of the other deal, and I won't get retrained. Deal. Bye! Finally. Okay, think Yuy. For one, don't tell J. Two, remember the next mission. How am I going to kill Treize? A bullet through the head? Maybe a bullet to the heart? I don't know. I'm getting a headache.' Heero walked out of the bathroom to clean up the room. If Duo was to come into the room, he would know what happened for sure. 

Usagi was taking a shower to clear her thoughts. One night of drinking and the next morning, there was a guy next to her. 'Okay, I'm going to erase this from my mind. No more. Nothing happened.' Usagi finished her shower, wrapped a towel around herself and walked out the door to see Heero cleaning up the dorm, or basically cleaning up any evidence of the night before. She grabbed some clean clothes and went back into the restroom to get dressed. 

Heero finally finished cleaning the room. He decided to pull out his laptop and check his mail. There were none. 'Great. J is a baka and can't even keep me up on the information that they're actually receiving! I'm betting he knows everything by now, the bastard. Oh well, I'll just have to find something else to do. What to do…what to do…hack? No, it's getting too easy. Eat? No, the Perfect Soldier doesn't waste time just eating. What am I going to do? Maybe I should go for a walk. Ah, what the hell. I'll go for a walk. Maybe it'll get rid of this damned headache.' Heero grabbed his jacket and left. 

Usagi had gotten dressed and was ready for the day. She was still experiencing an enormous headache like Heero, and just like him, she was too 'perfect' to admit it. Usagi decided to eat something and then go to the park or something. She cooked some fried rice and sat down in front of the television. 

"OZ is requesting the admittance of more soldiers. click Today, more and more people ask, 'Are there really aliens? click Terry! Terry! (A.N.: Let's just say it's new and improved great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of Jerry Springer.) click (music video) click Okay, we got this in today, and it's the greatest product you will ever see in your life! (A.N.: Ah, yes, infomercials. Who can write about television programs and not write about infomercials? click I lost 160 pounds on the SkinnyQuick program! (For those of you who don't get it, read it over and over again until you do.) click The screen of the television went black. 'I'm on a different planet and yet there is still nothing on this piece of electrical equipment they call the television, or as I call it, the idiot box!' Usagi had finished her rice, so she put away her dishes in the sink. 'I should go for a walk. There really isn't anything to do. Hey, maybe I should go to the coffeeshop, after all, I haven't had a mochaccino in a long time. I have started reading that book on Roman mythology…maybe I should read it over there.' 

Usagi had been dressed in a pair of light blue flare jeans, a white peasant top, and Birkenstocks with her hair up in its usual bun.   
She went out into public, and while walking down the sidewalks, a little girl ran into her.   
  
"Gomen, gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going! Gomen!" 

"That's fine." 

"Oh, hi, Usagi." 

"Hey Hotaru." 

"Hotaru! Are you all right?" called Michiru. 

"I'm fine, Michiru-mama! Hold on!" Hotaru called back. "So, Usagi, how are you?" 

"Fine. How have you been?"   
  
"Great! I've been wanting to see you!"   
  
"Why?" 

"Because you're my friend! Well, I think I have to go now. Haruka-papa is looking impatient. Ja ne, Usagi!" 

"Ja." 

Hotaru went off running. Usagi almost smiled to herself. 'So full of life. Hardly even knows what's going on around her. Good thing, too.'   
  
Usagi continued to walk on to the coffeeshop. As she was walking, Usagi saw a happy couple at the park. 'Oh, to have no worries and to be in love. That would be absolutely revolting.' Usagi continued to walk, until she saw Heero sitting up in a tree, staring out into the lake. He seemed to be in a daze of some sort, or at least in deep thought. 'To approach, or not to approach. A complicated question it is. Considering you just had sex with the man after getting drunk, I'm saying the answer is no,' said the 'logic aka perfect soldier.' 

Usagi listened to the voice, and headed once again for the coffeeshop. She finally reached her destination, where she ordered a latte (A.N.: Think of the lattes in Friends.) and started her book. After about three hours of just reading (A.N.: I could never do that.), Usagi fell asleep in the booth. She was asleep for about an hour minutes, when a busboy came up to her so that he could close the coffeeshop. Just as he was about to touch her, Usagi pulled out her gun and placed it in the infamous position in between the eyes in one sift movement. 

"Identify yourself and state your purpose." 

"I…uh…was just cleaning up and you were here sleeping…I didn't want to wake you but…you see…I really have to close up…and…ah!" the nervous busboy stammered. Usagi had just pushed the gun even more in the head. 

"Shut up or I'll kill you. You mention this to anyone and I'll kill you. You even so much as make a noise right now and I'll kill you. Now move or I'll kill you." (A.N.: I have to make her sound threatening.) 

The busboy moved out of her way and almost ran for his life. Instead, he stood about two meters (A.N.: A little more than six feet.) away from her and silently stood there. The poor boy almost wet his pants. 

Usagi left the coffeeshop and headed for the dorms. On her way back, she passed the park like she had last time. She saw the lake, and although it was freezing, and dark, Usagi decided to go for a swim. Luckily, she still had her tights underneath her "regular" clothes. She took off her first layer of clothes, and went into the freezing water. 'Damn it's cold. I shouldn't have come in. This is training! You're supposed to be teaching yourself to take anything! Now start swimming!' Logic started. Usagi obeyed and started to swim. She did a few laps around the lake. On her fifth lap, snow started to fall. This made Usagi push even harder. After about an hour, her body started to protest. It couldn't take it anymore, and she felt as if her lungs were going to freeze. Usagi decided to get out of the almost frozen lake and return to the dorms. Her tights were sticking to her like a second skin, and it didn't help that they were drenched in freezing cold water with the wind blowing in her direction and snow falling at the same time. 

It took a while to get back to the dorms, but Usagi made it. Her lips were blue, and she was half frozen, but she wouldn't show any pain. Usagi walked with perfect posture to her dorms. She went through all the scans, and entered. As soon as the door closed, Usagi collapsed to the floor. Her vision was getting blurry, and she was breathing too deeply and slowly. She inhaled, then exhaled, and slowly got to her feet. She went into the bathroom and immediately turned on the hot shower.   
For the next hour, Usagi just stood, and occasionally sat, in the hot shower. 'At least it was good training. I should do it again tomorrow. Yeah, and kill yourself? You again? I thought I told you to go away. Like I'm going to listen to you! You're never doing that again, you hear? No. Leave my mind. Fine, but I'll be back. I hope not.' Usagi finally got out of the shower. She wiped the mirror and stared at her reflection. 'Look at my eyes. So cold. A good quality to scare people with. Treize will pay….that bastard. But how…what did I read yesterday on hidden backup internet files on Treize? Hmm…ah, yes. That is what he will pay with. Either way, a life will be lost, and it won't be mine.' An evil smirk came across Usagi's face. She had lost all her humanity so long ago, yet once in a while it would come when really needed. This time, humanity was forced to watch a perfectly innocent girl being stripped of all sense of herself, and trained to be a slave to do its master's dirty work.   
Heero came in the door earlier that evening. He had been thinking to himself all afternoon, things he couldn't remember. It seemed as if he had been unconscious all day, and when he woke, it was already dark. He was now wondering about his upcoming mission, the one that would put Treize out of commission, for good. He was trying to decide what to do when he heard a sound from the bathroom. It was the sound of shattering glass. When he went to investigate, all he saw was Usagi, only in a towel, with a bloody hand by her side. He went into the restroom, and the mirror was shattered, broken pieces all over the floor, with blood in the center of circular formation that Usagi's fist had done the most damage because it was the breakpoint of the mirror. 

Usagi had been smiling evilly at the mirror, when the mirror smiled back. It seemed to be mocking her, telling her that she wasn't capable of accomplishing this mission and what not. The thoughts angered her, so she punched the center of the mirror sending pieces of reflecting glass all over the sink and floor. All the while, her humanity was smiling widely to itself.   
It seemed as if nothing was right in this world, everything was going wrong. At least, it was for Usagi. She felt that if she was to be assigned a mission, it would be assigned right before the mission was to take place, usually about twenty four hours in advance, at the most. She was starting to get sick; that swim in the freezing lake seemed to be having an affect on her.   
So Usagi lay in bed, with Kleenex™ everywhere, and boxes being used by the dozen. She couldn't move at all, let alone speak, since she did have a sore throat as well. The only way she was managing was because Quatre had somehow gotten into the dorm room, saw her sick, and decided to help. Now he was making her soup, "like the idiot he was" in her opinion, and bringing it to her like it was nothing. He also picked up every single Kleenex™, and complying with her requests on paper, he burned them. 

Heero had been watching from a distance the whole time, a little spark of something in his mind. 'Well, my man, it seems you are, what's the word, jealous of this kind blond, ne? No. Of course you are. You wish you were the one babying the other 'Perfect Soldier' while in her time of need. I'd say you are jealous. No. What is it with you people and one word answers? Or those uncomprehendable (A.N.: I don't even think that's a word. It's supposed to mean 'not understandable'. Okay, back to this piece of crap I call a fic. It is a disgrace to all fics out there! Do you know how many well-written stories I've read? Mine looks even more like the piece of crap it is! Okay, back to my fic, and sanity, seriously.) grunts and 'hn's? Leave. Once again with the one word answers. Now. Would you stop that? It's driving me crazy. Anyway, don't be jealous. It's okay that Quatre can go up to her and feel her forehead without suspicion, or bring her food, or even, help her get more comfortable, no pun intended. What? Are you not registering any of this? It's not that complicated! You like the girl, admit it. She's beautiful, she's like you, personality wise anyway, etc. Leave. Fine, fine. But don't get too close now, you hear? Ja ne!'   
Heero mentally sighed and mentally rubbed his temples. This 'Humanity' guy was giving him a headache. While doing so, Heero heard a yell from the bedroom. 

"Oh no! I have to get her to a hospital! Heero? Are you here? Help me!" Quatre called. 

Heero calmly walked into the room, picked her up like a sack of rice, slung her over his shoulder, and followed Quatre to his car. As quickly, but politely, as he could, Quatre drove to the hospital, of course, under the speed limit. When they got there, Heero took her to the Emergency Room, once again following Quatre. 

"Excuse me, nurse? Yes, my friend here needs some help, she's not breathing." 

The nurse quickly called someone, and just about as soon as she hung up, a group of people with a rolling bed (A.N.: What are those things called? I think it's a cot, or a hospital bed.) and strapped Usagi to it. They ran to who knows where, and left Heero and Quatre standing there. 

"Sir, you may wait here, in the waiting room. I'm sure they'll have your friend fixed up in no time," the nurse called. 

"Heero, why don't you go back to the dorms? I'll stay here. I'll call you should I hear anything," Quatre offered. Heero nodded a 'yes' and went back.   
  
Five hours later, a doctor came out to meet Quatre.   
  
"Excuse me, sir? You are a friend of that silver-haired patient, are you not?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Well, I have good news. Your friend will live. She has a slight case of both hypothermia and pneumonia, but we've got her on an IV and we're sure she'll be fine. She's still unconscious, but you can go see her." 

"Okay, thank you. What room number is it?" 

"534, on the fifth floor." 

"Thank you." 

Quatre went into the elevator, and headed towards Usagi's room. When he got there, all he heard was the 'bleep…bleep…bleep' of the heart monitor and the steady sound of Usagi breathing into the oxygen mask. The first thing he did was go up to the phone beside Usagi's bed, and dial the number for Heero. (A.N.: Doesn't that sound something like Ghostbusters of some kind of police/superhero related show? Don't ask, I'm in a weird mood. I don't think I've written this much in a long time.) 

"Ring…Ring…Ring…Click…long pause Hello?" Quatre whispered. 

"Hn." 

"Oh, good. It's you Heero. I just wanted to let you know that-" Quatre was cut off by the sound of 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.'   
  


Should I end it here? I don't know…   
  


.……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. .…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  


* * * * *

**Author's Notes**: Of course I should, after all, I am the QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM QUEEN! You know what, no I'm not. I AM SUPREME RULER OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS IN THE UNVIERSE FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I know, I'm totally evil, but what can I say, I AM QUEEN AND SUPREME RULER OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS IN THE UNVIERSE FOR ALL ETERNITY OF CLIFFHANGERS! Anyway, back to sanity. Please review. It would mean so much to me! Thanks a lot! Ja ne, minna! 

~Infinite_Tenshi 


	11. Chapter Ten

tps-ch10 **Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! Back again very quickly with another chapter! Aren't you proud of me? I was disappointed because I only got like 13 reviews with a few e-mails, although they did make me happy! That's why I got this out so fast: I got reviews and i got inspired. This is a humor chapter, at least it is to me. Okay, I'll deicate this again to my friend Meddling_Maiden because she's one of my best friends. Who else will I dedicate this to? Hmm....oh yeah! i have to mention those sorry ass excuses for brothers, don't I? You know what? No I don't. I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed me because they got me to write more. Wait a minute, let me make a list...give me a second while I check on Fanfiction.net...Wait! I had to erase the one in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section...give me another minute while i go to hotmail... **Kalika 55**, **Sailor X**, **LunarBard**, someone named **jerrylyn rico** who sent me a review via e-mail, **Duo'sTenshi**, **Anime Princess**, **BunnyS.**, **Christiana**, **Hiko-chan**, **SerenityMoon**, **Saiya-jin no hime**, **SilverDawn**, **~Sailor*Lunar*Eclipse~**, **Cristina **who also sent me an review via e-mail, **Stormie**, and especially **eternalmoonprincess** for calling me an "evil fiend" for ending my chapter there. These are all the people, people! I won't get out a new chapter soon unless you review! Do you know what I did? Just so I could write, I stayed up all night doing my math project so that i could write in the day. (I don't have school today, which is Monday because it's the day after Easter.) Well, I'm probably boring you now, so on with my fic! By the way, if I'm on your author alert please e-mail me! I really want to thank you personally because I feel so much more appreciated knowing that you guys like my so called "fic" than if I gave it to my brainless friends who know nothing about anime, seriously. It's truly sad. The only one who'll even learn about it and read my stuff is my friend Meddling_Maiden and that's because she's such a great friend! Luv ya babe! Well, I'm gonna go now.** Also, if anyone out there knows what an ICQ number or what the Author Alert does at all, please e-mail me at Infinite_Tenshi@hotmail.com. **Okay, L8ers!

~Infinite_Tenshi

**Disclaimer**: What do you want from me you pathetic excuses for the corruption in our society? I'm a girl writing fanfiction about what she likes and you lawyers out there want to take every penny I got. Well, NEWS FlASH! I have jack shit, unless you count that 1/2 lb. solid millk chocolate Easter Bunny my youth group teacher at church got me for Easter, and you're not getting that! It's mine! I don't care how much of it is going to my thighs, but I'm going to eat it all by myself!   
****

  
****

**Chapter Ten** ****

  


Quatre turned to the heart monitor, and was surprised to see Usagi up with the heart monitor connections in her hand. She had yanked them off of her chest.

"Uh…you should rest. The doctor says so," Quatre stammered nervously.

"The doctor's a moron. I'll be fine. Now leave," Usagi shot back (A.N.: Of course, in that lovely monotone that we all love to read over and over again. Remember, when Hiiro or Usagi speak, it's in monotone. Also, I will be changing the spelling of Hiiro and Ririna's name because it just doesn't make sense that I would have the Japanese name for Usagi, but the North American name for Hiiro. Ugh, both their names in the same sentence. Anyway, because the most recent cliffhanger wasn't exactly wasn't the best one, and I might rewrite the chapter, I'll be making a better cliffhangers for the next few chapters. Mwhahahahahahahaha! Okay, back to my fic!).

Quatre immediately left. He was used to Hiiro, but not Usagi. She was more unpredictable. It seemed that when Hiiro threatened to kill you with his gun pulled out, he usually killed outside of the Gundam pilots, but with Usagi, she could kill you on the spot without risking loss of a pilot and help.

Usagi just sat there, thinking about how she got there. She didn't like hospitals; too many questions. She usually attended to herself. Her train of thought was cut off as a doctor came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hisakawa. How are you?"

"Hn."

"I see. Well, I'm going to ask a few questions."

"…"

"All right, what's your name?"

"…"

"Age?"

"…"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"…"

"I see you're not very talkative."

"…"

"Okay, I have some news…"

As Quatre was walking out of the hospital, there was a series of loud gunshots heard. He quickly reacted and went up to Usagi's room. What he saw caught him by surprise. For one, Usagi was holding a gun, and Quatre couldn't figure out how Hiiro or Usagi got these guns out of nowhere.

Usagi was sitting on her bed, and the doctor told her the news. Not what she wanted to hear, so she took out her gun and started shooting an outline around the doctor.

"Omae o korosu."

"I…uh-uh…u-um…just said…"

The doctor couldn't even finish his sentence because another bullet whizzed by his face.

"Next time, I won't miss. You so much as breathe those lies again, I'll hunt you down and the world will be short one entire hospital of doctors, got it?" Usagi said harshly.

"Y-y-y-es, I understand. Have a nice day. I have your release forms ready."

"Good."

With that, the doctor walked, no ran, out of the room. Usagi got up from her bed, took out the IV needle in her wrist, and glared at Quatre. He (A.N.: Poor guy!) stepped back out of fear for his life, after all, Usagi was still holding the gun in her hand, and it was pointed straight at him. Quatre wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

"Where are my clothes?" Usagi asked. She was wearing a hospital gown, much to her disgust.

"I don't know. The nurses should, though. I'll be back," Quatre said, wanting to run out just like the doctor, but didn't have the rudeness in him. As soon as he got out of the room, Quatre ran to one of the nurses and asked for he clothes.

Usagi just sat there, thinking to herself. 'Oh, kami-sama. I can't believe it. I'm going to die. No, I'm not going to die; I'm just going to live through hell until I do. Great, just great.' She wanted to smack herself upside the head, but she decided to save that for Humanity later. She got up from the bed and walked toward a wall, leaned against it with one foot on the floor and the other planted on the wall, her arms crossed in front of her on her chest and her eyes closed. That was how Quatre found her when he walked in with her clothes.

"Um…Tsukino-san? I have your clothes."

"Good." Usagi got dressed quickly, and instead of walking out the door to meet Quatre, she opened the large window and leapt out from five floors up. Usagi landed gracefully on the ground, and started calmly walking back to the dorms.

It was cold once again, and the wind was blowing at her. Usagi just glared at the air, as if it could see her. As soon as she reached the dorms, she ran into Duo yelling at Wufei. Wufei had a smirk on his face the whole time.

"Wu-man! I can't believe you did that to me! When the wig fell off, I thought I had gone bald! Do you know what it's like thinking that you're bald after having like a three foot braid for your entire life?"

"No," Wufei replied smugly.   
  
"Well, I'm going to show you. Come here!" Duo charged at Wufei, but just as Duo was mere inches from Wufei, Wufei smirked even wider, drew out his katana and charged. Duo let out a VERY high-pitched scream, did the fastest about face he had done in his life, and ran for his life.

Usagi almost shook her head at the idiocy of the two, but she kept herself void of any emotions. She went through the tests and entered her dorm. When Usagi entered the bedroom, she saw probably the scariest thing she had ever seen.

Ririna had snuck into the dorm. She had timed how long it took to get in and out of the dorm before the door closed, so she entered when Quatre and Hiiro took Usagi to the hospital. When Hiiro entered again after getting to the dorm after the hospital, he got the surprise of his life. Ririna jumped him and dragged him into the bedroom. She had been taking steroids to fight Usagi ever since she showed up, so when Ririna got a hold of Hiiro, she held him as tight as possible with a grip that Hiiro found hard to get out of. It seemed as if her tight hugs had grown a hundred times tighter. He was losing his breath, but he would not give in. She then threw him on Usagi's bed, not knowing which one was his, and pinned him under her with all her weight, which was a lot. She had tried to kiss him numerous times, but Hiiro had dodged them all by moving his head constantly. Just then, Hiiro thought he heard a voice.

"Move," Usagi said.

Ririna turned her head, still pinning Hiiro, to see Usagi standing there in the doorway.

"Weren't you in the hospital?" Ririna asked.

"Move," Usagi repeated.

"No. Hiiro is mine, and I'll have him, no matter what," Ririna barked (A.N.: Like the dog she is. Oops! I didn't mean that! *coughs*OfcourseIdid*sneezes*andalotmore* Excuse me. Must be allergies *coughs*toririna*coughs)

"What, by raping him?"

"No, I call it fulfilling our love," Ririna yelled.

"Whatever. Get off of my bed."

"What do you mean your bed?" Ririna asked with hate.

"Like I said, my bed. I live here remember? Or is it so hard for your ameba-sized brain to recall?"

"You guys share the same bedroom?" Ririna shot.

"Is it any of your business? Anyway, if you're going to sexually abuse and rape the poor guy, I suggest you do it somewhere besides my bed. Oh, remember, he can say that you sexually harassed and raped him to the police and you'd be arrested, get a few years in jail, have your reputation destroyed, maybe so far as lose your title as queen."

"You think that a few lawyers are going to believe the cold emotionless murderer, over sweet little me, the queen, on sexual abuse and rape?" Ririna asked with heavy sarcasm.

Usagi gave a fake smile that screamed 'I'm shitting you, so I'm smiling like an idiot bitch, or at least, like you.'

"Well, no, I don't think that lawyers, a judge, or a jury will believe him over you until I show them the tapes of today. Oh, I must have forgot!" Usagi then dramatically placed a hand over her mouth in mock surprise. "There are cameras all over the dorm just so people like you will never get away with anything should they enter without permission! Have a nice day. Now get the fuck off of my bed and out of the dorm, before I call the police," Usagi said coldly.

"Argh…I hate you bitch!" Ririna shrieked.

"Right back at you."

Ririna bit her lip angrily, showing that she had nothing else to say. She let go of Hiiro, and tried to storm out of the room with dignity, but that was cut short as she tripped over her own foot. Hiiro almost laughed, but settled for a twitch of the lip. Usagi did the same, but also commented.

"Need a little help there princess?" Usagi asked with the same smile from before. Ririna tried to glare at her, but it made Usagi's smile a little larger. Usagi sat on her bed and took out the book on Roman mythology and started reading.

"Hiiro! Are you going to let her talk to me that way?" Ririna demanded.

'Well, considering I had the most traumatic experience of my life and I was almost raped by the scariest person in the world, and this very kind woman helped me out, and I she's actually getting you away from me, yes,' Hiiro almost replied. He figured it was way too many words for the perfect soldier.

"Yes," Hiiro replied plain and simple.

"Hiiro! I can't believe you'd betray me like this, for this, this, this bitch!"

"Come again?" Hiiro replied.

"I know you! You're probably secretly going out or something," Ririna replied. Hiiro slightly cocked an eyebrow.

"Come again?"   
  
"What does she have that I don't? I'm a queen! You could be a king! We'd be happy together, with ten children of our own!"

Hiiro's eyes bugged out for a split second before they replaced themselves, along with his emotionless mask. Ririna didn't catch the look, but Usagi did. She sat there smirking behind the book she was 'reading'. Usagi was enjoying this so much. It was amusing to see Ririna make a complete fool of herself, especially in front of hidden cameras.

"Hiiro! I love you! We're meant to be!" Ririna pleaded.

"Oh please…" Usagi and Hiiro mumbled to themselves simultaneously.

"You never killed me! It just proves how much you love me!"

"Uh, no. Listen, Ririna, it was my mission to protect you! I didn't want to protect you; the people that gave me the mission wanted me to protect you, got it? It's not that complicated Ririna. I. Don't. Love. You. I don't even like you. In fact, I despise you!" Hiiro said in his usually cold monotone.

"What are you trying to say, Hiiro?" Ririna asked. Hiiro took in a silent breath and closed his eyes. He then opened them, and started talking again.

"Listen, because I'm not going to repeat myself. I don't love you. I never did. In fact, I can't stand you. I don't want you within a thousand kilometer radius of me. Do you understand?"

Ririna started tearing up.

"Are you saying you don't love me, Hiiro?" Ririna asked.   
  
"Yes, Ririna. I don't love you. I don't like you. I'm repeating myself and it's making me angry. Now leave before I seriously kill you."

"You wouldn't do that Hiiro. How many times have you threatened but not actually killed me?"

Usagi was getting tired of this. The bimbo bitch was getting on her nerves. She got off her bed and approached Ririna.

"Listen queen, as much as I'd love to chat, I'd like to ask you to leave," Usagi said sarcastically. (A.N.: Bitch mode.)

"It's all your fault! He loved me before you ever came along!"

"You're giving me a headache. I'm going to give you three seconds to leave the dorms. You are trespassing after all," Usagi warned.

"You'd never do it, just like Hiiro."

"Yes, but unlike Hiiro, I'm not on a mission to protect you," Usagi said with an evil smile as she pulled out her gun in one swift move.

"One."

Ririna just sat there and smiled.

"Two." Usagi started to press her finger against the trigger. Ririna didn't budge.

"Three." Usagi shot a bullet to Ririna's leg. Ririna screamed her hideous scream.   
  
"You bitch!" Ririna yelled between her screams of pain.

"Didn't I warn you? Now leave."

"How? You just shot my leg, bitch!"

"Listen, you have another three seconds to leave the dorms before I shoot you again on the charges that your speeches about total pacifism should be shoved up your own ass, and at the same time, you should put your head in between your legs and watch it go up there. Then, you can kiss your own ass and beg for the forgiveness of the entire school for having to listen to all that bullshit. You are also charged for trespassing, sexual abuse, sexual harassment, and attempted rape. Now, back to other matters. One," Usagi concluded with a smile. (A.N.: Every smile Usagi is giving Ririna is fake and/or sarcastic and/or evil.)

Ririna tried to get up. She started limping towards the door.

"Two."

Ririna continued. She got to the living room and the front door. She saw herself out.

"Three." Usagi had followed Ririna to make sure that she left and just for the hell of it shot the gun, putting a hole in the wall and receiving a scream of pain. She had shot the other leg of Ririna though the wall. Usagi walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a fallen to the floor Ririna.

"Oops." Usagi then shut the door. She heard Ririna scream again.

"Bitch!" Ririna yelled.

Hiiro was enjoying this. Never had he seen Ririna so angry about anything. Never had he seen Ririna get shot in both of her legs. Never had he thought that someone else besides him would do it. Today was a good day, at least after Usagi walked into the room and stopped Ririna from raping him, and it was still only 3 P.M. Yes, today was going to be a good day. 'So, I see that Beautiful over there saved your ass once again.> Why are you here? I don't know. I got bored talking to her humanity. Man, do you know how boring it is in that waiting room?> No. Yeah, you wouldn't. I think you would be driven to commit suicide if it ever happened.> You talked to her humanity? Yeah. You see, everyone who basically throws their humanity aside has their humanity waiting t be retrieved again. Usagi's is up there, and Trowa's is occasionally there too. Wufei drops a line once in a while too.> Why are you here? Well, I saw that whole incident with Ririna. Goodness, you were almost raped by her! She's gross!> I know. Yeah, nothing like that experience the other night, wink wink.> What are you talking about? Are you still denying it? You know it was great. Anyway, I gotta go. I think Usagi's humanity is going crazy. Ja!> Why does he always do that? It's giving me a headache.'

Usagi was amused with herself. She shot the pacifist hypocrite, a great deed in itself. Then she shot her again. Today was turning out pretty well. 'Poor guy. Almost raped by the likes of her. Ew. *shudder* Man, if that happened to me, I think I would be driven to gayness.' Usagi went back into the bedroom with Hiiro following.

Usagi went through her drawers and got out clean clothes. She had to take another shower because of the whole hospital/walk home incident. Hiiro on the other hand sat down on his bed, pulled out his laptop, and checked his mail. Ririna still hadn't found out he had changed it, thank God. omaeokorosu@asianavenue.com was working perfectly. There was one mail, from J.

Usagi was taking her shower and came out fairly quickly. She wore a red silk kimono robe thing (A.N.: Don't ask. Watch Three to Tango. Think of that thing Neve Campbell wears when they're celebrating his accomplishment. When you see the movie, you'll understand.) and walked into the bedroom, rubbing her hair with a towel. Hiiro couldn't help but look up. (A.N.: Hey, he's a guy. What do you expect? No offense to all the guys out there! Gomen! I'm a girl, so I don't understand how the mind of a guy works, at least not fully. I understand the whole action film thing because I'd rather watch Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon with all the awesome kung fu scenes, than something like Heartbreakers. I understand the whole video game thing because I love video games. But I just don't understand why some of you guys out there are so shallow sometimes. Trust me, I grew up with boys and I still hang out with boys. I tell them about one of my friends from school, who is a girl, and they automatically ask me, a girl, if she's hot. Okay, I'm babbling. Back to my fic.)

Hiiro had been about to read the e-mail, when Usagi came out. He looked up, just a reaction to a noise. He always did that, but he wasn't always greeted by the sight of a woman in a red kimono. Hiiro automatically looked down, fighting a blush that was creeping up to his cheeks, with humanity pushing it up. What humanity didn't see was Logic creeping up behind him and pulling on his legs so that the blush didn't reach its intended destination.

Usagi walked around the room, grabbing her clothes. They were a pair of black sweats and a black spaghetti strap tank top. She went back into the bathroom ad didn't come out for a while, after all, she had to blow dry her hair. When Usagi came out of the bathroom, all her hair was down. It had already grown from waist length to the floor in the last two or three days. It all mind boggled her. 'I wonder if I was to shave my head to the scalp so that I was completely bald, how fast my hair would grow back.' She went towards her bed, and calmly pulled out her large duffle bag from under the bed. (A.N.: Remember this?) She pulled out a few pieces of incense, closed the bag, and put it back in its original position. Usagi then went over to her drawer, where she pulled out a few scented candles. She went over to another drawer and pulled out a hair tie.

Hiiro had been watching her get all her stuff, put her hair up in a bun, sat down on the polished oak floor, placed a few candles around her, light them, then place the incense in the special holder (A.N.: I don't know! Don't kill me! Okay, back to my fic!), and lit them as well. For the next few minutes, Usagi just sat there breathing deeply, clearing her head. As she was doing this, her concentration kept getting cut off as she heard the constant 'click, click, click' of Hiiro's computer. She decided to stop it.

"Care to join me?" Usagi asked, trying to find an excuse so that the constant noise would stop.

"Hn."

"You can kiss my ass with that 'hn'," Usagi mumbled to herself, but loud enough so that she could get Hiiro to hear. The clicking stopped as Hiiro turned to glare at her.

"Come again?" Hiiro asked.

"Care to join me?" Usagi repeated.

"After that," Hiiro replied.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now, do you want to meditate, or not?" Usagi asked for a third time.

"What the hell," Hiiro replied. He shut his laptop and sat next to her on the floor.

The two meditated for what seemed like hours. When they came back to reality, they were refreshed, and ready for anything.

Usagi blew out all the candles and incense, collected them all, and put them in their proper storage places, as Hiiro sat back down on his bed and went to check his own mail. She walked toward her bed and sat down to check her mail. Usagi pulled her laptop from between the mattress and went online.

'Let's see…has Setsuna sent me details?' The room was completely silent with the exception of the constant clicking to Hiiro and Usagi's fingers striking the keys of the keyboards on their laptops. The two received similar messages, just from different people, at the same time.

'We've found out that Treize has arrived on L98X853. Lady Une has escorted him. There are a few problems. One, Treize has top-secret plans for a project we don't even know. It could destroy us for sure. Two, the information is in a room on the other side of the room that Treize will be staying in. You'll either have to move quickly or seek help. I suggest the other Gundam pilots, one of which is residing with you right now. Reply. Mission accepted or declined? This message will delete in ten seconds.' Usagi moved quickly and got her message sent in five. 'Mission accepted.'

Hiiro had gone back to his mail checking. He had started before Usagi asked him to meditate with her.

'We've found out that Treize has arrived on L98X853. Lady Une has escorted him. There are a few problems. One, Treize has top-secret plans for a project we don't even know. It could destroy us for sure. Two, the information is in a room on the other side of the room that Treize will be staying in. You'll be better off with help. I suggest the other Gundam pilot, of which is residing with you right now. Reply. Mission accepted or declined? This message will delete in fifteen seconds.' Hiiro got his message sent in five, like Usagi. 'Mission accepted.'

'I should get everyone together. The details are here. We have twenty-four hours a the most. Better get started,' Hiiro thought.

'Oh, look, I have more than enough time to prepare. Mr. Kushrenada, hell awaits you, and I'll make sure it's a long, slow trip there. I'm coming for your sorry ass, bitch. Let the games begin,' Usagi thought with an evil smirk on her face.

* * * * *

**Author's Notes**: I know, not much of a cliffhanger. I decided I wouldn't punish you all in the case that I might get hurt or something this Friday. There was a threat written in one of the bathrooms that said something like "Come Friday April 20, not even Code Blue can save you." Code Blue was the thing we had used to prepare us in case of a situation like a school shooting. I'm not scared of dying; it's a fear I got over a long time ago. I'm just afraid for my friends and family. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone out there for all their reviews and all that other stuff. Man, I feel like I'm writing a note for my own death or something. I'm pretty sure it was a sick joke someone was playing. I do have plans for my future, and I'm sure as hell not going to let some bakayaro out there ruin them. Well, I'm going to go now. I'll be back Friday, at least I'm going to pray that everyone including me at my school will go to there homes safely by the end of the day. Please review. Ja!  
  
  
~Infinite_Tenshi 


	12. Chapter Eleven

tps-ch11

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! I was writing today (4/16) and I'm almost finished! This is one of the last chapters. I don't really have much to say except that I'm glad that you all enjoyed my story so far. I might rewrite this part too. I'm really not liking parts of my stories. You can tell, can't you? Please read and review! It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! I'll post more when I get lots of reviews! Mwhahahahahahahaha!

  
~Infinite_Tenshi

**Author's Notes (For 4/17)**: Well, I realized that I wouldn't allow people who weren't authors to review. I'm such a baka! That's all right. Now, will you please review? *Usagi eyes* Please? Well, I'm an idiot, so I'll be going now. I've realized my mistake, and I don't make that many. I'm always right, ALWAYS! Mwahahahaha! If you don't believe me, ask my friend Crystal. I always prove her wrong with me extensive (WOW! That's a big word!) and superior (another one!) knowledge! Or my perpetual (Another one! Three almost in a row!) intelligence! Okay, I'm going crazy now, so please read review! Thanks! Ja!  
  


~Infinite_Tenshi

**Author's notes (For 4/18)**: Well, well, well. I have nothing to say today. I've had my chapter prepared for days, and all I'm waiting for is reviews. I'm almost done with this fic! Then I can finish the other GW/SM one I started, although I doubt I want to. I'm also thinking of starting another GW/SM Crossover (again!) or a DBZ/SM crossover. Don't ask; I've been getting a lot of weird ideas a lot lately. Well, I might even do a song fic, but I don't know. There are like three songs I want to do, but I've never attempted a song fic before, so I guess I'll be quitting as usual! Well, I'm going to go now. Ja!

~Infinite_Tenshi 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot, got it? If you don't you can go shove your head in between your legs and kiss your own ass! (Got that from Braveheart! I saw that movie like two weeks ago for the first time and loved it!)

**Chapter Eleven**

The Gundam pilots had all gathered at Hiiro and Usagi's dorm. They still didn't know about Usagi, but they did know they did have a mission.

"Hey, Hiiro! How ya doing? I know we have a mission or else you won't invite us here. Now details, please?" Duo said as he smiled.

"Shut up Maxwell," was all Wufei said.   
  
"You know what, Wu-man?"

"Do not refer to me as 'Wu-man'."

"Fine, Wu-man. I-"

"Do NOT call me Wu-man!"

"All right, Wu-man! Geez, I heard you the first time!"

"Retrace your words, Maxwell, including your last ones."

"Hmm…oh! I did say Wu-man! That's okay! I'm fine with it, and I'm sure you are. Now, Wu-man, I really-"

"You are so dead Maxwell!" Wufei yelled. He drew out his katana as Duo let out a very high-pitched scream.

"Scream like the onna you are, Maxwell," Wufei said before he started to chase him. After getting about three meters around the room (A.N.: About ten feet), a loud gunshot was heard.

"Listen, you bakas, we have twenty-four hours. Because you are all brainless otokos (A.N.: Men), I'm doing all the planning. Keep your mouths shut and listen to what I have to say, or I'll shoot you. You don't believe that I can't work with one man down? I can work by myself, but according to Dr. M, I'm to work with you, so shut up. You obey my commands. You make one snide comment, and I'll shoot you. I'm sure you'd like to have both legs shot, like Miss Peacecraft. Any objections?"

All the guys who had just entered the dorm had their mouths shut. This woman was very intimidating, and no one wanted to piss off a what seemed like a pissed off woman.

"Good. Now sit at the table," Usagi commanded. All the guys obeyed. Usagi then took out her laptop and blueprints.

"Here are the blueprints of the base. I'm sure that Mr. Barton, pilot 03, is enlisted as an OZ soldier as are you, Mr. Chang, pilot 05." The two nodded their heads. 

"We'll use this as an advantage. You will return to your posts at the base. Once you get there, you are to say that you were transferred. I've taken care of the paperwork. There are two things we need to achieve: the disk with the new models of the dolls and whatever crap they're coming up with nowadays, and Mr. Kushrenada. You, Mr. Maxwell, pilot 02, along with Mr. Winner, pilot 04, will be in stealth mode in your Gundams outside in the case that we should be discovered. We are doing this as quietly as possible; we don't want Treize to know we're coming. Mr. Barton will quietly enter the computer room, having most of the files ready for either hacking or downloading, whichever you prefer. Mr. Chang, you will join him as soon as you plant enough bombs to destroy the base should we get caught. Then you two will go through these halls and the south exit where you will have your Gundams in stealth mode waiting for you. I, pilot 00 will be joining you to hack into the database, and Mr. Yui, pilot 01, will retrieve the information. I need to get to Mr. Kushrenada as soon as I'm done in the computer room. There is some unfinished business I must tend to. Memorize the plans. If you do not understand them, which I doubt, here is a three-dimensional model on my laptop. That is all you have access to, trust me. Better yet, don't. If you even attempt to get into any of the other files, the computer will automatically shut itself down not to be opened without a series of passwords that lead to other series of passwords and so forth. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I must get dressed." Usagi left the room and went into the bedroom. 

The Gundam pilots just looked at each other. It seemed as if Usagi had been planning this for weeks. The pilots looked at the closed laptop, back at each other, then the laptop. Finally, Hiiro placed the laptop in the center of the table, and opened it. There was a model of the base, looking exactly as it did. As they entered it, it showed everything, every camera, every soldier and where he was located, etc. On the side panel, there was a detailed list of every shift change, every door that had an access code to enter, what that code was, etc. Duo was the first to speak.

"Wow, Hiiro, this girl works faster than you."

"…" Hiiro was too busy studying everything.

"Onnas are not capable of this," Wufei said arrogantly.

"Well, look at this. It's like the perfect plan. We get in, we get out, it's as simple as that," Quatre said, a little happy that there would be less casualties.

"So, Hiiro, are we going with this or do you have a different plan?" Duo asked.

Hiiro stared at the blueprints and the laptop. The plan was near perfect. It had very few and very small flaws, but Hiiro was sure it would work as it should.

"We'll go with this," was all Hiiro said before going back to memorizing again. The guys memorized the plans as well, and as soon as they did, they went back to their dorms to prepare. They would strike that night (A.N.: Okay, it's only about 4:30 PM there). Hiiro went to the room to get ready himself. Usagi was in the bathroom, so he went through all his stuff for guns, knives, etc. Usagi came out of the bathroom wearing a leather whole body suit. It was the one she had worn while getting supplies for wiring the dorm. It was black, stuck to her like a second skin, had a zipper from the top of the turtleneck top down to the very low hip hugging belt with the large belt buckle. Black knee high boots covered from the knees down while black elbow length gloves covered half her arms. Her hair was in a very tight bun, secure so that no strands of hair would fall out to reveal her. She went all over the room gathering her weapons, and placed every single one on her bed.

There was a huge stack, and Usagi slowly chose the ones that were needed and put them on. She started with her legs. At the ankles, Usagi strapped two daggers/knives, at the calves, she strapped two more, at her knees, Usagi strapped two guns, and at the thigh, two more (A.N.: Every gun that Usagi of Hiiro will be carrying from this moment will be silenced.). She worked her way up to the hip, where there were three, if you counted the one at her back, then smoke bombs all along the belt, which also had a little black pouch attached that carried lock picks, master cards to get in, copies of retina scans, voice recorder, etc. She had gone really far in a short amount of time. Usagi had fond out earlier that every OZ soldier was admitted at every base as long as they had their retinas scanned, voices recorded, and master key for the electronic locks. Usagi then placed a few sedatives in that little pouch, in case a soldier came her way and she really didn't feel like killing them and causing a scene. She then put spare bullets in the pouch and a bullet in a special compartment at the top of every finger on the gloves she was wearing. Usagi then carried a string of large beads, and looked at Hiiro who was staring at her.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Hn." (A.N.: Translation: Why do you carry so much stuff?)

"Hhnn." (A.N.: Translation: Because I can.)

They glared at each other for a moment before Hiiro started strapping himself. He put a gun in his back pocket (A.N.: Wherever that is.) and some ammunition in front pocket (A.N.: Once again, wherever that is.).

"Let's go," Hiiro stated. Usagi nodded and the two headed to the base. The others had already gone to follow orders. Usagi followed Hiiro to his hiding place for his Gundam. When they got there, Usagi spoke.

"Listen, I need to make a quick stop on L1, so do you know where I can find a fast enough shuttle?"

"Hn. " (A.N.: Why don't you just come with me?)

"Hnn." (A.N.: Aren't Gundams one-seat machines?)

"Hhn." (A.N.: You're right, but we have no choice. We don't have any time to get you a shuttle that's fast enough. Just ride in my damn Gundam.)

"Grr." (A.N.: Fine.)

Hiiro got into the Gundam first, and then Usagi got in. Since there was no room, she had to sit on Hiiro's lap. Hiiro manned the controls, working around Usagi.

'Okay, start the engine, activate the boosters, etc., etc., etc. Keep yourself distracted Yui. /sigh/ You again? I don't have time for this. You're going to disappear as soon as the Zero system gets a hold of me. I know. I'm just here for some last minute torment. Oooh, who's the leather clad girl, and *Gasp* on your lap? Leave. I'm on a mission. Fine, fine. Well, I'll see you in a few hours! No, you won't. /sigh/ Yui, you're losing it. Okay, mission starts now,' Hiiro finished as the Zero system roared to life. From that moment, there was no more Hiiro Yui, but Perfect Soldier full in command.

'Hmm, interesting. This machine is beautiful. Why does it have the Zero system? I know I use it, but others aren't capable of it without losing sanity. He seems to be managing fine. You again? I thought I told you to leave. Nope. I got bored when Hiiro left. What? His humanity. My only friend. Go away. Listen, I'm just going to tell you that Logic isn't going to be happy with you getting all comfortable like you are now. What? I'm sitting here because of lack of room. I know, but you're enjoying it, ne? No. Oh, come on! I know you well enough! And I mean EVERYTHING! Shut up. Oh, poor Usagi doesn't want me flaunting her secret 'disease' to everyone? Shut up. Listen, Hiiro's back. I've got to go cuz he's calling and threatening me. Ja! Ugh, I'm getting a headache. I should start learning to ignore her. Oh, look, we're here.'

Hiiro landed on the colony. Usagi ran to the laboratory that she knew so well of. There she collected her machine, so beautiful in her eyes. It was pure black, not like Duo's, but an unnerving type of black that seemed to warn you of your soon to be fate of death and that the Gundam was to be the last thing you saw. It had an energy sword, but it seemed to be made of a type of crystal more than energy. (A.N.: Remember in the Sailor Stars episode 200 when the Ginzuishou [ßI have no idea how to spell it. This is a rough guess] turned into a sword? Think about it like that kind of but made with energy or something.) There was a pair of the most beautiful white wings that contrasted the blackness of the Gundam.

When Usagi turned on the engines, the eyes of the Gundam shined the iciest blue. Usagi got into it, the Endless Obscurity (A.N.: Eternal Darkness for those of you who don't know what it means. I figured I should name it something other than Cosmos or Eclipse because I wanted to be original and everyone already has those names.), and slow traced her fingers over the controls. It was so beautiful; a sign of true technological perfection. She piloted the thing out of the laboratory and joined Hiiro outside on the landing deck of the colony. Both took off with amazing speed towards L98X853. They went into stealth mode, and landed the machines a little ways away from the base.

The two sneaked into the base unnoticed. After going through all the right halls and doors, they finally reached the computer room with ease.

"What too you so long?" Trowa asked as he sat in the leather chair in front of the data that was waiting to be downloaded then erased.

"Had to stop for something. Ready?" Usagi asked. She threw Hiiro a disk and went to check the door while Hiiro downloaded then erased the data. Just as soon as Hiiro finished, OZ soldiers found something out of place. It was probably the blinking light coming out from under the computer room.

"Hiiro, it'll one for one. I'm going to hit you once, and then I want you to react by hitting me the face. You then take the disk, lie on the ground, then run. Trowa, do you know what to do?" Usagi asked.

"Treize has requested any intruders to be turned into him for questioning."

"Good. Ready, Hiiro?"

Hiiro nodded as Usagi punched his face and he responded by throwing a right hook to her jaw. Hiiro laid himself on the floor as Trowa picked Usagi up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. The OZ soldiers came in.

"What happened?" asked one of the soldiers.

"The girl and guy was in here messing around with the equipment so I punched them." Just then, Hiiro got up from the floor and made a mad dash for the exit.

"Obviously not hard enough. At least I got this one. I'll take her to Mr. Kushrenada immediately," Trowa responded. The soldiers nodded, as Usagi whispered, 'idiots.'

Trowa took her all the way across the building to Treize's office. There, he knocked on the door and was let in.

"I need to speak to Mr. Kushrenada," Trowa said coolly.

"For what reason?" a guard asked.

"He requested that all intruders be brought to him, or am I wrong?"

"No, I'll be right back." The soldier disappeared for a while, so Usagi took this chance to whisper to him.

"Get into your Gundam as fast as you can from now, tell the others to turn on their vidlinks and watch. I put a transmitter into each of your Gundams so you could see all."

Trowa nodded, and as soon as he carried her into the room and was dismissed, he ran to his Gundam. There he told everyone what she said, but was cut off as a different picture showed up on all their screens.

"Mr. Kushrenada, an intruder," the soldier stated before leaving. Usagi decided then that she would "come back into consciousness". She started moaning, as if in pain, and as soon as she saw Treize's face, she rose to her feet, pulled out her gun, and pointed it right between his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Kushrenada. I'm sure you're wondering what the hell I'm doing with a gun in between your eyes. That's simple, really, I want you to shut up and lend me your laptop so I can tell you a story."

"Well, miss, I was actually wondering what you would do if an army of my soldiers came in here after I pushed the silent alarm," Treize stated with a smile.

"Well, I was actually wondering how your face would look when I told you that disabled all security cameras, alarms, etc. necessary to capture people like me," Usagi said with a smirk.

Treize looked at her in horror, before reality dawned on him.

"You're bluffing," was all he stated.

"Really? How come your 'army of soldiers' aren't in here?" Usagi asked. "Now, the laptop please?"

Treize nodded and handed her the laptop. She glared straight at him as she typed on the computer to get to the internet website desired. She did all this one hand, and her eyes solely on Treize. When it said she was there, Usagi started her story.

"Please, Mr. Kushrenada, sit down. Now let me tell you a story. There was a man and a woman and they had a child, a little girl in fact. After this child, they had various miscarriages before finally having a boy. They brother and sister loved each other very much, I presume. Anyway, the sister went off and got married to a man named Tsukino Kenji. They lived happily, but no one seemed to be able to pronounce their names when they left for the Americas for business. They were Stephen and Selenity Moon. It just seemed to fit. They were very rich and powerful people. Well, the two finally had a child, a baby girl. She was hidden from the world, and when she reached one month old, you and your organization murdered her parents. Now, this woman was a very kind lady. Her name was Tsukino Ikuko. Her maiden name Ikuko Kushrenada. Now, does that ring a bell, Mr. Treize? Your long lost sister? My brutally murdered mother? Did you know you killed your sister, Uncle Treize? All for her money. If you do not believe me, ask my guardian. Look at this picture here." Usagi pointed to the laptop with her freehand. It was a picture of a beautiful lady with purplish wavy long hair and she seemed so happy as she smiled a beautiful smile.

"Now look at this picture here," Usagi said as she pulled out an old piece of paper from her pouch. It was a picture of the same woman with a man and a baby all smiling.

"You see that? That's me," Usagi said as she pointed her gun to the baby.

"And that's my mother and father. Now what do you have to say in your defense before I kill you?" Usagi asked.

"I…I…can't…believe…" Treize stared at the two pictures. He was at a loss for words.

"Believe it bitch. Now how do you want to die? I'll bury you, burn you, or even skin you alive. Now take your pick."

Treize gave a huge sigh. He was going to be murdered by his own niece because he had killed his sister.

"Or maybe I shouldn't kill you, but someone else," Usagi said as she pulled back a red velvet curtain that was behind Treize.   
There was Lady Une tending to a little baby girl.

"Your child, uncle dearest?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"No, it's not."

"Of course it is. I've seen you all lovey-dovey with Lady Une. By the way, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsukino Usagi, Mr. Kushrenada's niece. Is that your baby girl?"

"Yes, it is. It's also a pleasure meeting you."

"Well, how old is she?" Usagi asked.

"A month old," Une replied.

"A month, hmm? Do you know how old I was when I was orphaned?"

"Yes. Same as her," Treize replied with his head in his hands.

"Do you want her to be orphaned? How about I just kill her instead? By the way, what's her name?" Usagi asked.

Treize took in a deep breath, sighing as he exhaled.

"Ikuko."

Usagi tilted her head and widened her eyes in mock surprise.

"Really? You named her after your dead sister? The one you murdered? What are you going to tell her when she grows up and asks you who she was named after?"

"I don't know. I never thought I had her blood on my hands."

"That's great. May I hold her?" Usagi more stated than asked. Une complied with a heavy heart. Usagi held her gently and played with her as the baby coed and giggled in her arms. A smile started tugging at her lips. Treize didn't even attempt to kill Usagi. He knew she would use the baby in her arms, his child, as defense or something. So he just sat as his niece played with his daughter. The two were cousins, and for some reason, they seemed a little similar.

The pilots all watched with surprise. They saw how Usagi was related to Treize, how she was going to kill someone, the fact that Treize had a daughter and a wife, and that Usagi was playing with her cousin, their worst enemy's daughter. They all thought hard, wondering if she was going to kill Treize or not. He had in fact killed her parents, his sister and his brother-in-law. It just seemed unfair for the little child in Usagi's arms to be fatherless.

Usagi played with the baby a little further, and handed her back to Lady Une.

"How do you propose to die, Mr. Kushrenada?" Usagi asked.

Lady Une stepped in.

"Please, please don't kill him! I understand that he's killed everyone important in your life, but please, I don't want my child fatherless." Une whispered the last part of her statement. Usagi looked to the woman, but then Perfect soldier kicked in.

"I'm serious. How do you propose to die?" asked Usagi. "Or do you want another to die in your place? Maybe Une? Maybe your daughter Ikuko?"

Treize was trying to decide. In one hand, he had his life. In the other, he had his family's. No competition.

"Will you be willing to do a bullet to the head?" asked Treize.

"No. It will be a long, slow and painful death, Mr. Kushrenada.

Treize sighed. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he could make a compromise or something with the girl. Money? No, he   
killed her family and his for it. Land? No, that had to do with money. What to do? He didn't know.

"What are my options?" Treize asked.

"One, you can get burn alive, two you can get skinned alive, three, you can get buried alive, four, I can slice you to pieces with my katana, five, I can shoot you in every body part, starting from the feet up, and six, I can break every bone in your body slowly, then bend you in crazy ways before I shoot you," Usagi replied.

It seemed that only Wufei understood her anger. His family, Meiran was murdered by Treize. He had loved her, his Nataku, the most beautiful being in this universe. He wanted revenge like her.

Duo thought all of this was gross. The options she gave him were ones that even the great Shinigami wouldn't even perform. Her story was sad, and he did want to kill Treize himself, but it wasn't possible. He had to watch his death sitting in his cockpit, no matter how gruesome.

Trowa wanted to stop this war and get back to the circus, back to his sister. If Usagi did kill Treize, it would happen. Peace would come, of course with the price. In this case, it was the life of a murderer who murdered so many innocents all for universal domination. It was truly sad.

Quatre was getting sick just by the thoughts of any of that happening to Treize. He may not have been an innocent, but no one deserved to die as gruesome as that. Quatre was willing to give anything to stop the war, but having to watch Treize go like any one of those ways was just sickening.

Hiiro just stared. 'She's related to Treize? This just isn't right. So that's her 'unfinished business'. I understand now. Of course you do. Go away! You're always coming at the worst times! I know. It's fun. I think Usagi's humanity has just kicked in. Watch.' Hiiro just stared at the screen.

"Do I have any other options?" Treize asked.

Usagi just stood there, staring at herself. There was a mirror wall behind where Une was standing. 'Kill the bastard! Don't. I know you never listen to me, but please, listen this once. Give the baby the chance that you never had. No. Please. Look at yourself. What have you turned into? Is there no such thing as compassion within you? No. Please, for the baby Ikuko. For your baby. I have no child. You will later in your life, and you know it. You want that child to be happy; you want the best for that child. This is what the two want. That's your cousin! And your aunt and uncle! Please, Usagi, listen to me. Please.

Just then, an entire army of soldiers came barging through the door. They saw Usagi pointing the gun in Treize's direction, and charged at her. Only one thing came to her mind: Run, so she did. She got past the guards and started for the exit. As soon as she got there, she leaped into her Gundam and got it out of stealth mode. Just then, a bunch of mobile suits and dolls came out nowhere and charged at Usagi. Since the Gundams were pretty far away, the suits and dolls didn't see them. Just then, three mobile suits, one yellow, one teal, and the other dark purple came into the fight. Usagi turned on he vidlink.

"What are you guys doing here? Leave!"

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but it's my mission to protect you," Hotaru called through the vidlink.

"Hotaru? Get out of here now. I don't want you hurt. I'll handle this," Usagi said in her usual monotone.

She was fighting off the dolls and suits pretty well. The Gundam pilots stared off from the distance without choice. She had said earlier that if she were in a mobile suit fight, not to interfere because it was her fight. They understood that they would shame her if they helped.

"Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, get out. This is my fight,' Usagi threatened.

They stared at her through the vidlink, and understood that she was determined to do this by herself. With a lot of guilt, they backed off, and were forced to just watch as well as the Gundam pilots. They watched as she sliced through tens as a time. She had cut through at least a hundred of them, before a mobile suit with a human pilot caught her from behind with fifty more suits while a the same time, she was fighting off fifty in front of her. She tried to fight them off, but it was useless. Usagi was getting shot at mercilessly, and she was feeling all the pain that the Gundam was, but she would not let out one scream. They finally caught her, but she turned on the vidlink.

"Wufei, when I say the words, you detonate all the bombs in the base. Understood?" Usagi said. Wufei nodded. Usagi then said the words that everyone cringed to hear.

"Mission accomplished." She then pushed the blue self-destruct button at the same time Wufei pushed the detonation devices. The Gundam pilots, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Treize, and Une (A.N.: They got out with their daughter in one of the escape pods during the fight.) watched in horror as Usagi's Gundam, the base, and every mobile doll or suit was consumed in the red orange flames.

* * * * * *

**Author's Notes**: It's not that much of a cliffhanger, is it? Well, I'm almost done with my third attempted fic! The other two I gave up on, but this one, I actually enjoyed writing! I'm going to try to finish it soon! Well, This will be my first finished fic! Very soon! Okay, well, please **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Infinite_Tenshi


	13. Conclusion

tps-ch12

**Author's Notes**: Well, well, well...I have decided to give you all a choice. I'm going to write the conclusion of the Perfect Soldier's'. It's right here. Very short, but it leaves the area open for a lot of discussion. By the way, I never really said that Usagi was pregnant. I said that she would have a child in the future, which probably all us girls will. Anyway, I'm just going to say that I want to thank everyone for all of their lovely reviews (I still don't understand know all you people even like my stupid story). I am going to ask you to review again, although all you people are tired of reading "Please read and review," especially from me. Well, it seems that you will have to read the continuation of my author's notes at the end. See you at the end! 

~Infinite_tenshi 

**Disclaimers**: Go away. I don't own them. It gets tiring writing the same thing over and over in the same place every time. Everyone should know that they don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing unless you are Takeuchi Naoko or some other rich Japanese guy that created Gundam Wing. It's truly sad how some lawyers out there want to squeeze everybody of every penny, pound, pence, yen, won, peso, franc, or whatever type of money you use. I have nothing that you can get, unless you want a sketchers catalog that I got free in the mail. 

**Dedications**: Well, I'm going to say that I dedicate this to one of my best friends, Meddling_Maiden, who will one day be a world-renown author. She's such a great writer, unlike me. I just write crappy fanficiton. Well, this is for you, Meddling_Maiden! And to my cousins who introduced me to anime. I want to say 'Happy Birthday' to my friend Crystal (today is 4/26) and 'Happy Birthday' to my "older brother" John. He has the same birthday as I do (4/29), although a year older than me. I hate him. He just had to be born the day as me. Damn you John. You're lucky I'm even mentioning you. Well, to put me in a slightly better mood, I'm going to say that today is Thursday, and tomorrow is FRIDAY!! Yay! So happy! Not really. It upsets me that on Friday, you're pretty much upset that you still had to go to school, but the next day is Saturday, in which you remember that you oversleep and waste half of the day, and then the next day is Sunday, in which you remind yourself that the next day is Monday, the beginning of the week. Blah. I'll stop depressing you people and go now. Read my story! 

**Author's Notes (for 5/20)**: Well, I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I'm waiting to finish my omake/sequel to this thing, depending on how long you guys want it. I think that I can make a sequel; I have some ideas, demo I really want to work on another idea I had. Well, see you in the next author's notes! By the way, I'm so happy! I don't have school anymore! I was exempt from all my finals, and now I have more time to finish my fic! I'm going to update depending on how long you want the sequel/omake.

**Last Time**: 

"Mission accomplished." She then pushed the blue self-destruct button at the same time Wufei pushed the detonation devices. The Gundam pilots, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Treize, and Une (A.N.: They got out with their daughter in one of the escape pods during the fight.) watched in horror as Usagi's Gundam, the base, and every mobile doll or suit was consumed by the red orange flames. 

**This Time**: 

'One more of my family dead,' thought Treize. He unconsciously hugged Une, who was holding Ikuko, tighter. 

'Why! Why! No, Koneko, you can't leave! You'll fall into destiny! Iie! Don't leave!' screamed Haruka in her mind. 

"Usagi-chan…" whispered Hotaru. 

'The seas are deadly calm,' thought Michiru. 

'Another onna dying at the hands of Treize. I will avenge you, Meiran, and now, Usagi,' were the angry thoughts of a certain Chinese pilot. 

"…" Duo was for once speechless and thoughtless. The girl that had threatened him so many times was dead. Dead. That was such a final word, like accepting that the person would never show his or herself again while you lived. 

"No…" Quatre whispered. He felt that he could have saved another innocent, but like an idiot stayed back and watched another die. 

"She died honorably," Trowa said quietly. She had requested that they stay back, and in their respect for the fact that she wanted to preserve her honor, and if she did die, which she did, she would die with honor. 

'She's dead…… No say in this? …I can't find her humanity… Why? She's either accepted it, or she's dead, and the best guess is that she's dead. You honestly have to say she was your first love. You don't have to fight it anymore. She's gone, and you miss her… Iie. Iie?! Iie. I did not love her. Emotion, especially the one you call 'love' is a weakness. Baka! Of course you loved her! You know you did! She was an innocent and you knew it! My ass she was an innocent…but her eyes…they were so much like mine, not suited for her. True. You should have met her humanity. She was the best to hang around. I already miss her. Yeah well, that's your problem. This is why I don't have emotions: the pain is said to be unbearable. You're a living example. Funny, but this is no time to joke. She's gone, and I've lost my only friend, her humanity. Now it's back to that wretched room. Great, no one to talk to, one to laugh with, just sitting by myself. Well, I'll see you later.' 

Everyone was silent as they watched the flames grow bigger and bigger as the explosions continued. Some were tearing up, others were wearing emotionless masks, others in shock. It wasn't something you saw everyday. 

When the fire died down, everyone decided to finally leave. Quatre wanted to hold a memorial service for her and everyone agreed. It was to be held the Saturday a week from that day, in the cold winter season. 

The Saturday came, and no one seemed to have life. Even Duo was quiet. They went out to the field where they saw the tombstone. It read 'Selenity Usagi Moon. June 30, AC 177 to December 23, AC 195. Life was insignificant to her, yet she spared the most innocent of all lives, a baby's, and showed she had mercy within her.' (A.N.: I know, I know. It's so corny, but I couldn't think of what to write! Try writing an epitaph for someone you don't know!) After the eulogy, each of the people that attended laid a flower at her tombstone. Hiiro stayed a little longer, and just as he was about to lay his white rose (A.N.: White roses mean purity. He did see her kind of as an innocent.) down, the wind blew it away. 

'Just as well. It's as if the wind's mocking me, telling me not to even remember her. I should listen to the wind.' Hiiro then trudged off into the cold but not before looking at the headstone once more and whispering 'goodbye.' 

** **

**Author's Notes**: Hello again! I know it's very short. I've decided to give you a choice. You can either 1) stop reading right now, say that Usagi is now reborn into the SM dimension, turns into Sailor Moon, falls in love with Tuxedo Kamen, etc. etc. etc., OR you can take choice number 2) Read the omake that I've started by clicking on that little link that says 'Next Chapter (14)' once I get it out. Don't worry! I have a like five or six pages typed, and I'm waiting to get the whole thing typed, unless you want a part of it now. Tell me in your reviews! Well, g2g. ja! 

~Infinite_Tenshi 


	14. Omake: Chapter One

sequel-ch1 **Author's Notes (5/23)**: Well, it seems that you people wanted choice #2, so i'm giving it to you. This is only part of it, mind you, and I'm just going to say that this is my second version of the omake/sequel. It'll be as long as it has to be, depending on how long you people want it to be. I might change this, depending on how many ideas I get for this version. Well, I'll stop babbling. I'll see you throughout the page (only one or two times though) and at the end. Read and review, please. Tell me how much I suck! Thanks. 

~Infinite_Tenshi 

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em...sadly, never will. 

**Dedications**: I'd like to once again dedicate this to my dear friend Mddling_Maiden who seems to be not writing anything lately, hint hint, but you will post that new poem you wrote the other day, ne? I'd also like to thank all the reviewers, and how they have surprised me to no end with no flames. 

**Omake**

The war continued, Treize was killed at the hands of Chang Wufei, and peace was finally achieved, at least for the time being. There were rumors of the peace being soon broken, but nothing had happened…yet. Hiiro was still on his mission to protect Ririna, which he dreaded.   
  
About six months had passed. Ririna had changed her last name to Dorlain again. All the pilots were still on the continuing mission of protecting her whenever possible. They all had to listen to her speeches on peace and total pacifism, etc. It was now June of AC 196, just before Ririna and the Gundam pilots were to walk down the graduation aisle. Ririna decided to make a trip to the mall to buy another hideous set of clothes that she was going to wear to the after graduation party. Considering that the Gundam guys were still on a mission to protect her, they had to go along. 

"This will be so much fun!" Ririna yelled once they had reached their destination: the Sanq Kingdom mall/shopping center. 

Duo stood behind her and mocked her. He folded his hands, put them up to his cheeks and mouthed as she yelled. Quatre had to disguise a laugh with a cough, the others looked unfazed, but Duo was used to it. 

"Hey, guys! I'm going to get something to eat! You want anything?" asked Duo. 

Since no one answered, Duo just shrugged. 

"I take that as a 'no'. I'll be back." Duo headed toward the mall food court. 

The rest of the boys scattered, so that they could watch her from a distance and not be completely humiliated by her antics. Trowa watched her from the west side of her, Wufei from the east, Quatre from the southeast, and Hiiro from the south. Duo would have to take the southwest when he came back. 

Hiiro was walking around the mall, looking for the gun shop for another silencer and maybe some ammunition, while keeping the corner of his eye on that hideous Ririna. While doing so, he ran into someone that had obviously no seen where they were going, after all, they had their face buried in the mall map. 

The person made impact with Hiiro, who had to take a step back for balance, but the person wasn't so lucky. They fell on the ground trying to keep their balance and waving the map around. Surprisingly, the person wasn't screaming. The person fell on their butt with a grunt of slight pain. Hiiro politely extended his hand. 

The person was obviously a woman, after all, she did have a big belly. She kindly took Hiiro's extended hand, to reveal an engagement ring and a wedding band. 

"Thank you," the woman said sincerely. "I don't think I could've gotten up by myself because of this." She finished by pointing to her belly. 

Hiiro nodded in response. He took a good look at the woman. She looked around twenty-four, at least the makeup said she was. She was pregnant, at least five months. The rings on her fingers said she was married. Her hair was blond, but it didn't look natural. There were traces of silver in her hair. Her eyes were blue, but she was wearing contacts. She looked vaguely familiar. 

"I'm very sorry for troubling you. May I ask you a question?" 

Hiiro looked at her again, and nodded 'yes'. 

"Umm…I'm really lost. I haven't been to the mall before because my guardian made all my clothes for me. Do you know where I can get some maternity clothes?" 

"Sorry. I have no idea. I don't come here often either." Hiiro responded in monotone. 

"Oh, gomen, I mean, I'm very sorry. I'll just have to look at this map here…" the girl trailed off. Hiiro studied her quietly. She seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Just then, Quatre came walking over to Hiiro. 

"Hey, Hiiro, I needed to ask you something. Have you seen Ririna-san? I lost her when I saw the perfect present for my sister Julia in a store window and went to buy it for her. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. It's nice to meet you," Quatre said as he saw the pregnant woman. 

"Selenity Moon. The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Winner," the pregnant woman said as she took his outstretched hand.   
Quatre thought for a minute. His eyes bugged almost bugged out of his head when he realized where he had heard that name before. 

"Really?" he quietly asked. 

Selenity nodded. 

"Hai." 

Quatre took her other hand in his other hand as well. 

"What happened? And you're married?" Quatre asked as he eyed the two rings. 

"Well…" Selenity started. She looked around nervously. 

"That's not important. I thought I'd never see you again!" 

"It didn't seem like I'd see you again either. Listen, I need to ask you a question. Do you know where I can find some maternity clothes?" Selenity asked. 

"Oh, go down this corridor, down the left at the Limited, right at the Express, up the escalator, and at your right should be the Baby Gap." 

"How do you know all this?" Selenity asked. 

"You have to remember that I had twenty-nine sisters, all who decided to come along with me to the mall when all I needed was one shirt. Mall maps get to be very interesting while you're waiting for your sisters to finish shopping. How about I help you there?" 

"That would be great, but what about your friend here and that lady Ririna?" 

"Oh, Hiiro! I forgot you were there," Quatre replied sheepishly. 

"Hn." Hiiro responded, not really caring. 

"Why don't you join us, Hiiro?" Quatre asked. "By the way, I'd like you to meet my friend Selenity, or better known as Tsukino Usagi. Usagi-san, I'd like you to meet Yui Hiiro." 

Hiiro's left eye twitched in surprise. 'Usagi? I thought she was dead. Whoa. What happened to her?> Go away. She's married? Wow. I guess a lot can happen in six months. Well, it seems she's happy.> Leave. Oh, come on! You know you're jealous!> Do you ever listen? No.> Leave. Fine.>' 

Usagi turned perfect soldier in the blink of an eye. 

"Hn." 

The two glared at each other for what seemed like hours. Quatre couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm sure you didn't recognize each other, after all, Usagi-san, you are wearing a lot of makeup and you are pregnant. You probably didn't recognize Hiiro because he is wearing a cap. By the way, where did you get that?"   
Hiiro glared at Quatre. 

"Well, shall we, Miss Usagi? I think you should get some of those clothes you wanted." Quatre offered his arm like a gentleman. Usagi took it, after all she needed something to hold part of her weight. 

"Hiiro, why don't you come along? It'll be fun. You get to see what shopping is like," Usagi replied sarcastically. 

Hiiro glared in response. He looked over Usagi again. She was completely different from what she looked like six or seven months ago. He just stared forward, thinking. 

"Hiiro. Hiiro. HIIRO!" Quatre yelled. Hiiro glared at Quatre. Quatre just coughed, clearing his throat. "Excuse me for raising my voice, but I needed to get your attention. Now will you be joining us or not?" 

Hiiro was about to decline, but he heard Ririna's voice echoing through the malls. He nodded 'yes', and they were off to the Baby Gap. On the way, Quatre and Usagi made small talk. 

"So, Usagi-san, how have you been doing?" 

"Pretty good." 

"I see you're married now, and obviously pregnant." 

"Yeah. My husband is wonderful. We met, were attracted to each other, it was the cliché of 'love at first sight.' I fell in love with his looks, and vice versa. We got married soon after, and this happened," Usagi finished, pointing to her stomach. 

"That is so romantic," Quatre replied. 

Usagi smiled at the innocent Quatre. Hiiro was on the other side of Usagi just glaring. He was really into this conversation, although he wasn't exactly included. 

'Hi!> Go away. Wow, that was one interesting conversation. I wonder who the guy is?> Leave. Listen, you know you really like her, and she's obviously accepted her humanity. Why don't you accept me? Don't you love me?> No. I feel resentment in this area.> *The humanity version of Hiiro made a circle with his finger in front of him.* Good. Stop with the one-word answers. That's all I get from you! Can't you start a decent conversation?> No. Now leave. Three words. That's some kind of improvement here.> Leave. Fine.>' 

While Hiiro was tuned out and talking to himself in his mind, Usagi and Quatre were still chatting. 

"So, Usagi-san, if you don't mind me asking, what's your husband's name?" Quatre asked as politely as possible. 

"Oh, not at all. His name is Onosaka Keigo. He can't be here with me right now because he has some business on a few of the colonies. I actually don't live here, but since he's on business, Keigo-chan decided that it would be better if I was in the Sanq Kingdom while he was away. He figured Earth would be the safest place, as well as this kingdom." 

"I understand completely. So you're staying by yourself? If you don't mind me asking, where?" 

"Oh, I'm staying at the Grand Colonial Hotel for the next few months. Why?" 

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could stay with me. I have a fairly large mansion that I don't completely use, and you can have some of the maids there to help you out in case you need any help. There's also the fact that you will be staying here for a few months in a very expensive hotel, and if you stayed with me, you could save money," Quatre suggested. 

"I don't want to be a bother…" 

"Oh! No, you would never be a bother. What are friends for, ne? You're also like a sister to me, and I have to treat all family members with all the courtesy I can offer." 

"You're too sweet for your own good, Quatre. I'll take your offer since I doubt you'll get off my case until I do," Usagi said with a smile. Quatre smiled back and blushed sheepishly. 

"We're here," Quatre announced. For the next few minutes, Quatre helped Usagi pick out some clothes for her to wear, after all, he had been forced through this with his other sisters who had been pregnant. Every one of is twenty-nine older sisters had dragged him into helping them pick out maternity clothes that didn't make them look "too fat." Hiiro just waited outside the store for the two. He didn't really feel like shopping. The pair finally came out with a pair of big shopping bags. 

"Quatre-san, I'm kind of tired, so I think I'll go home now. I guess I'll meet you tomorrow to pick up my stuff. Bye," Usagi said as she turned away. 

"Wait. Why don't Hiiro and I escort you to your house?" Quatre asked. 

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine. Really. You don't have to worry. I'll just get my stuff from you guys…" Usagi bent down to pick up the three big bags. "…And I'll be going. Bye." 

Usagi turned to leave once again, but a little girl ran past her. Usagi quickly dodged her, but wasn't able to miss the little boy that was chasing the girl in time. Usagi dropped the bags and started falling. Seeing this, Hiiro quickly went to her side and caught her while Quatre went over to pick up the clothes that fell out of the bags. 

Usagi grumbled and got out of Hiiro's arms, saying something about her "stupid stomach that won't let me see anything or move anywhere." Hiiro almost laughed at the sight. Here was a former fellow perfect soldier who was now married and pregnant. Something inside Hiiro was a little jealous of this Onosaka Keigo guy. Hiiro quickly shook it off and helped Usagi stand straight. Quatre had just returned with the clothes. 

"Now you can't object. Hiiro and I are going to help you Usagi, whether you like it or not. Hold on." Quatre pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Duo? Yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to help a friend get home, and I'm taking Hiiro with me. Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay, thanks. Bye." Quatre turned back to the two. "Okay, everything is set. Duo knows that I'll be gone for a while, as well as you, Hiiro. Now, shall we?" 

Usagi and Hiiro just glared straight. The two followed Quatre to the limousine that the pilots had taken to the mall. Quatre told the chauffer where to go, ad they were off. During the ride to the hotel, no one really spoke. 

After a silence of about thirty minutes, the limousine parked in front of the exquisite hotel. The chauffer came to the side of the limousine and opened the door for Usagi. She accepted his offered hand while Quatre and Hiiro saw themselves out. The chauffer opened the trunk and helped Hiiro and Quatre take out the bags while Usagi stood on the sidewalk with one hand behind her back supporting her weight. Quatre and Hiiro came back with the bags. 

"Let's go, Usagi. What's your room number?" Quatre asked as politely as possible. 

"No, you don't have to help me up. I can manage," Usagi replied, reaching for the bags. Quatre pulled them away. 

"Usagi-san, do you honestly think I'll leave you here all by your pregnant self after that incident in the mall where that little boy knocked you over and you were helpless on the ground?" Quatre asked, trying to prove his point.   
Usagi glared at him. 

"Must you bring that up? It was just a fluke. Now if you please, I would like to retreat to my room so that I may get dressed for an appointment I have to get to. Wait…never mind. I can't go today, so I guess I'll just have to settle for the gym…." Usagi said, mumbling the last sentence to herself. She reached for the bags in Quatre's hands, but Quatre pulled them away. 

"How about Hiiro and I help you up to your room for now, and then you can got to your appointment or the gym," Quatre suggested. 

Usagi sighed. 

"Fine. It seems you won't give me my bags anyway, so, not to be rude or anything, but follow me." 

The three went up to the front desk and Usagi got her keys. They then went inside the elevator and then to her room. Usagi unlocked the door. (A.N.: I know, not detailed and a little rushed. I just really didn't feel like describing what they did the whole way to Usagi's hotel room.) 

"Okay, we're here. You guys have helped enough. You helped me at the mall and offered me a place to stay, and for that, thank you." Usagi then gave each of the two a kiss on the cheek. "But I really have to go now. I realized that I can't get to my other appointment because of something I just realized, so now I have to change all my plans. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Quatre-san? And I'll see you when I see you Hiiro." 

"Not to impose, but what was your appointment? Maybe one of us could help," Quatre offered.   
  
"Oh, it's not really anything," Usagi nervously replied. 

"Come on, Usagi! I know one of us can help you," begged Quatre with puppy dog eyes. 

"Uh…" 

"Usagi."   
  
"Fine. I was going to go to Lamaze class, but I forgot that my husband wasn't here to take me, so I guess I can't go. I think I'll just go sign up at the local gym or something." 

Quatre sat there thinking for a moment.   
  
"I can't go because I have a business dinner tonight, but I'm sure Hiiro would love to accompany you, right Hiiro?" Quatre asked while nudging Hiiro in the side. Hiiro turned and glared at him. 

"No, that's okay, Hiiro. I'll just go to the gym," Usagi replied. 

Hiiro looked at Usagi. She was so different from the last time he saw her. She looked sadder. Then again, she showed emotions, and that was different. Then there was the whole married and pregnant thing. He let out a very small sigh, and nodded 'yes'. 

"That's great Hiiro! Usagi, you now have a Lamaze class partner," Quatre said with a big smile. She smiled a smile that read 'sorry' to Hiiro.   
  
"Thanks Hiiro. I'm sorry for taking your time," Usagi said gratefully. 

Hiiro just nodded. 

"I'll go get cleaned up. You can wait in the living room. Oh! I'm so sorry. Why don't you two come in? You can set the bags over there." 

The two followed Usagi into the hotel room. They set the bags where she indicated, then Hiiro placed himself on the leather couch in the living room while Quatre said 'goodbye' to Usagi and Hiiro and saw himself out. 

Hiiro sat on the couch waiting for Usagi. He was thinking to himself. 'How did I get myself into this? Lamaze class? And with Usagi, the other 'perfect soldier' mind you, nonetheless. *mental sigh* Well, at least I know she's alive. Yeah, but with a husband and a child growing inside of her. *another mental sigh*' 

Usagi was in the bathroom cleaning herself up for class. 'I can't believe I'm going to go to Lamaze class, and above all, with Yui Hiiro, Mr. Perfect Soldier. This is not good. What are people going to think? Since when did I start thinking about what people thought about me? Oh, I can't believe what I'm doing. Stupid Keigo. When am I going to tell him? When? I can't believe nobody has figured it out. Oh well, there are way too many stupid people in the world.' Usagi finished washing her face and ridding herself of all the makeup. She wiped her face with a towel and went out the door to meet Hiiro in the living room. 

**Author's Notes**: Well, I'd like to get a reponse. One word will do. Even the word "Sucks" which I am expecting with open arms. Please tell me what you think down in that little box. Remember, for some reason, I get motivated to write when I get lots of reviews. Well, g2g, so ja!  
  


~Infinite_Tenshi 


	15. Omake: Chapter Two

tps omake 2 **Author's Notes (9/28)**: I realized that I have not updated in so long. I truly truly apologize. I just did not have time. I was planning to work on this fic all summer, but I had no time. Actually, I had plty of time, but just as my summer vacatin began, my monitor decided to die on me. I never had time to get it fixed, so it was unfixed until the beginning of July which was when I was informed that it was my monitor, not my computer that was broken. I finally got a new monitor in early July, but by then, I had to start work. All day job. I didn't have time for anyhting. I finally get time on the computer, so I'm writing little by little now cuz of so much schoolwork. I'm guarenteed an hour a night for only one of my classes. Yeah...pretty bad. My computer also decided to wipe itself of a program that was needed to start windows, so everything got erased, including the second version of the omake, which you are currently reading. The next part is created and editted through memory only, so please bear with me. Well, I'd first like to make a few ammendments. My stupid "brother", who is a shithead, had been lying about being Azn Pride. The only reason I believed him was because it actually did sound like him, but with his voice pitch higheer through a voice synthesizer. I yelled at him Korean style. I almost bitchslapped him, but oh well. I will one of these days. Anyway, I just wanted to let you people out there who actually read my story taht i have lots of ideas in my head for other stories, but I have no time to write it down. I'll end up doing it as soon as I finish this story. Thank you all for reading my rambling crap, and please enjoy this story, although I hate it and think it's stupid and it's a waste of all you people's time when you do read it. 

**Dedications**: Dedicated to you, Meddling_Maiden cuz you're such a great friend. Although you are a little preppy (lol j/p) and you have liked the same stupid guy for forever now and still don't have the guts to tell him, and you over achieve, but not as much as what's her face, I still love you like a sister. My Brazilian sister. lol Stay sweet Meddling. Remember that you need more faith in yourself. You're too damn nervous that you'll be wrong, or that you screwed up or something. Oh, and I also dedicate this to Angel of Fantasy who first introduced me the the fanfiction world. She got me into the whole fanfiction thing where I actually write fanfics. I never even knew about them until she told me about them. She's a great writer, and really talented in the fine arts. Well, please review their fics people. 

**Author's Notes (Again)**: My computer also decided to wipe itself of a program that was needed to start windows, so everything got erased, including the second version of the omake, which you are currently reading. The next part is created and edited through memory only, so please bear with me. Also, right now, WinWord also decided to perform an illegal operation before I could save part of it, so I might have to rewrite the end. 

Omake: Chapter Two    


Hiiro looked up, as was his reaction to noise. What greeted him was the beautiful face of Usagi that he had remembered. Even though Hiiro wouldn't admit it, he had longed to see her face so many times while she was supposed as dead. The creamy white of her skin, the rosy hue of her lips, the true color of her eyes, which was the clearest blue he had ever seen- all of these characteristics were vividly pictured in his mind, although he didn't even know it. At that moment, Usagi decided to give him a smile. 

"Thanks for coming with me Hiiro. I know you're probably thinking that it's really weird to see a fellow perfect soldier break down because of emotions. Never get this way Hiiro. That's the only advice I can give you. Your heart will be broken many times over; you'll be hurt and scarred for life. The pain of the first time that your heart is broken is unbearable. I would give anything to become like I used to be again, but that requires training, and I don't have the physical requirements for training anymore. Now I know why the doctors voided us of emotions. Emotions are unnecessary and will get in the way. *sigh* Well, I'd like to thank you again." 

Hiiro just stared at Usagi, dumbfounded. She seemed so pained, and for some reason, Hiiro felt anger at the person who caused the pain. Hiiro brushed off the feeling, and helped Usagi out of the hotel room to her car. 

When the two arrived at the Lamaze class, there were already many couples lying on the mats and practicing their breathing. Usagi led Hiiro to one of the open mats, and she sat down. 

"Okay Hiiro, I think you need to sit down first." 

Hiiro nodded and sat down. He then helped Usagi get into a comfortable position. 

"Well, I guess we just wait until the teacher starts the class." Hiiro nodded in response. 

"Okay class, are you ready to begin?" Several yeses were heard throughout the room. All right, partners, sit behind the mommies in a comfortable position where you can help soothe her in the case that it was a real pregnancy." 

Hiiro sat behind Usagi, spreading his legs so that she could lean into him. 

"Okay, partners, place your hands on the mommies tummies and rub the belly gently. Mommies, lean into the person sitting behind you for support. And now, breathe. Hee hee hee hoo. Hee hee hee hoo." Usagi nervously leaned back into Hiiro. He leaned forward, and hesitantly placed his hands on Usagi's stomach. He was so concentrated on doing this right, he was doing it wrong. Usagi placed her hands on Hiiro's hands, and lead him in a gentle circular motion around her stomach. After a while, Hiiro caught on, and Usagi let go. He had his head on her left shoulder and Usagi had her head on Hiiro's right chest. Usagi could feel Hiiro's hot breath on her neck, as she had six months ago on the balcony of one Quatre's rooms. In her comfort, Usagi had her eyes closed, doing her breathing, and stopped when she felt something. 

"Hiiro! Did you feel that? The baby kicked! It's never done that before! Look, feel." 

Usagi led Hiiro's hands to the spot where the baby kicked. The baby kicked again. Usagi had a big smile on her face. The teacher chose that moment to come by. 

"The baby kicked? Well, congratulations. You will be the proud parents of that baby soon, ne? Well, you kids are so young and probably in love. Congratulations, again. You kids make the cutest couple." Usagi blushed. 

"He's not my husband, or the father of this child. Just a friend." 

"Oh, then my apologies. But I could sense a closeness between you two. Maybe it was your friendship. I can't even tell these days." The teacher walked off. 

"Okay, class, stand up in a dancing position, just like you would stand dancing to a slow song at a high school dance. Mommies, put your arms around the neck of your partner, and partners, place your arms around the mommies' waists for support. Partners, start slow dancing with the mommies in place, while continuing to breathe. Remember, hee hee hee hoo. Hee hee hee hoo." 

Hiiro stood up, and then helped Usagi up. The two got into the position as stated and started slowly dancing in place while Usagi breathed. She placed her head on Hiiro's chest again, closing her eyes and breathing as told. Usagi was listening to Hiiro's calm, steady heartbeat, never losing it's pace once. 

Hiiro stared down at the girl, no woman, who had her head on his chest. She seemed like she was in a trance, calm, breathing the way she was told by the instructor. Unconsciously, Hiiro stiffened his body. Hiiro could feel it. It was coming back. Any moment now…3, 2, 1, 'Hello! How is my best friend? Go away. Please, can't I stay just this once? Give my just two minutes, or at least until Usagi gets her head off your chest. Wait a minute, what is Usagi doing with her head on your chest? Wait, what are all these people doing here? And why are there so many pregnant women? No, don't tell me. You're at a Lamaze class with Usagi? Oh, and I suppose you thought of that all by yourself. Well, actually, I kinda got it through little messages from your, how do I put it in terms you'll understand…memory card. Figures. What? Are you trying to imply something? Yeah, but if you had half a brain, you would have figured that out by now. Would you be quiet? I do have half a brain. Go away. Again with the go away. I'll leave this time, but don't guarantee it for next time. 

While dancing with Usagi, Hiiro felt cold. It wasn't cold as in body temperature, but cold because there was something on his neck. Hiiro realized what it was. The coldness was a painful reminder of Usagi's commitment to someone else. The two rings on her left hand had touched Hiiro's neck, stinging him not physically, but emotionally. Hiiro pushed the feelings aside and turned his attention to the task before him. 

Usagi stood there, and rested her head against Hiiro's chest. She had been feeling uneasy about the entire "bringing Mr. Perfect Soldier" to a Lamaze class, but surprisingly, he turned out to be a very good partner. At least he didn't complain; actually, he didn't really say anything at all. His breathing could use a little work; he really needed to try to attempt to breathe, but she couldn't blame him. Come on, who would think of Yui Hiiro, breathing the correct way, hell, any way besides a quiet steady one only when necessary, at a Lamaze class? The thought almost made her laugh. 

Usagi decided to do a nice gesture. Resting her head against him was her way of thanking Hiiro. He stiffened, an expected reaction, so Usagi shifted her arms into a more comfortable position around Hiiro's neck, telling him to relax. Surprisingly, Hiiro's body stiffened more, now seeming to push her off. Usagi resorted to the last thing: talking. 

"It's okay Hiiro. I won't kill you, like I threatened to so many times. You can relax," Usagi whispered into Hiiro's ear with a little mirth. Hiiro was not going to give in. He was determined to keep his aloof exterior. 

Just then, the instructor announced that the class was over. Usagi removed her arms from around Hiiro's neck, and Hiiro removed his arms from Usagi's waist. 

"I'm a little hungry. Do you mind if we get something to eat?" 

Hiiro nodded in a negative. 

"Great! Let's go to Jack in the Box. That place is really good." 

The pair walked out of the building and into Usagi's black Yukon with oversized tires (A.N.: I love this car! It's so beautiful! This is one of my dream cars, and it's affordable. ^_^). Hiiro helped Usagi into the car because she couldn't quite get her legs onto the booster. Hiiro had to lift her into the car. Hiiro drove them to the nearest Jack in the Box, and as soon as they got there, Usagi went straight for the counter and ordered their food. 

"I'll have one of everything on your menu," Usagi said with a dazzling smile. The cashier looked a little confused, but she noticed her big belly and smiled. 

"Anything else?" the cashier asked. 

"Number nine," Hiiro said in monotone. (A.N.: Chicken fajita pita baby! With seasoned curly fries! *Drool* I love Jack in the Box! Lol ^_^) 

"Okay, that'll be $65.79. (A.N.: Rough estimate.) Is that here or to go?" 

"Here," Usagi replied. 

Hiiro paid, all the while thanking God that he still had the money that Quatre had given him in case of emergencies. Luckily, the emergency money was a credit card with no limit, and a bunch of cash in small bills. 

As soon as their food came out about fifteen minutes later, Usagi dove right in. Hiiro looked at her, wondering when Usagi had time to breathe while she ate. He was eating slowly, after all, he wasn't that hungry. 

Usagi had finished her food in a matter of minutes, consuming anything in her way. She was licking off her fingers, ready to eat more, when she realized, there was nothing left. She looked towards Hiiro, who had eaten barely half of his chicken fajita pita and had hardly touched his seasoned curly fries. She looked on with interest. It looked so good, so eatable. Drool started to form on the side of her mouth. She decided to grab a fry. It was all a matter of timing. 'Three…two…one…' Usagi reached for the fries, but as soon as her hand was going to make contact, Hiiro grabbed her wrist. Usagi pulled back, sat in her seat, and pouted. 

Hiiro saw her hand coming. It was a dead giveaway as soon as the drool formed around her mouth. He knew how she was going to react, so he grabbed her wrist right as she was about to take one of his fries. She retreated and just pouted like a five-year old child. It was quite amusing, almost enough to make you laugh. Almost. Then, Hiiro had a plan formed in his head. He almost smirked. 

Hiiro grabbed his chicken fajita pita, and bit down into it as slow as possible. Then he took a nice big sip of his soda. Hiiro then took a fry from the container and slowly ate it, stretching the curls after every bite. Usagi looked on in the funniest way. Every time Hiiro took a bite of food, her eyes widened, and she leaned in closer and closer to the food. As soon as Hiiro finished said fry, Usagi had a smile on her face. 

"Hiiro, may I have just one fry, please?" Usagi asked in the sweetest voice possible, along with a dazzling smile. Hiiro almost gave in, but he was the Perfect Soldier and he knew her game. 

"Hn." Translation: Get your own. 

"But I don't want to get my own! I just ate one of everything on their menu! What would I look like going up there and getting myself more stuff? I'll get fat!" Usagi whined. 

"Hnn." Translation: I don't care. Usagi's eyes automatically started to water, and Hiiro immediately regretted saying that. 

"So you think I'm fat? Is that what you're saying? Thanks a lot Hiiro," Usagi said with a shaken voice and started to cry. Hiiro knew that Usagi was going through a mood swing, but the one problem was that he didn't know what to do, so he just sat there like an idiot. 

Usagi finally calmed down, knowing that Hiiro probably wouldn't do anything, after all, he had no emotions. She felt like a fool, acting like this. It wasn't her fault; actually it was. She had accepted humanity, and with humanity and pregnancy hormones combined, she would never be her perfect soldier self again for a while. Usagi took a deep breath, and addressed Hiiro. 

"Hurry up and finish so we can go. I still need to pack all my stuff," she said nicely. 

Hiiro nodded, and quickly finished his food. They were driving back to the hotel when Usagi saw an ice cream store. Ben and Jerry's ice cream store, to be exact. She gasped very audibly. 

"Stop!" Hiiro's foot pressed on the brake out of surprise. 

"What?" Hiiro asked. 

"Ben and Jerry's!" Usagi exclaimed. 

Hiiro almost rolled his eyes and turned to go to the store. The two got their ice cream and about two corner stores, the grocery store for Usagi to get food for the night, and the video store to rent videos later, the two finally made it to the hotel room. 

Hiiro had about the craziest night in his life. He had never really gone into a grocery store before, let alone a video store. He never had any need to. Any time the pilots ended up watching a movie, it had always been Duo and Quatre that went out to get the movie. 

Hiiro helped Usagi out of her car once more when the two arrived in the hotel parking lot. Usagi grabbed all her bags and headed up to her room with Hiiro. People were looking at the pair from all directions, giving them smiles from all around. Hiiro just returned the smiles with death glares, and Usagi just smiled back. 

After Usagi got the keys to her room and unlocked the door, Hiiro escorted her into her room and turned to leave. 

"Wait, Hiiro. Why don't you stay the night and watch a movie with me? There's lots of junk food to pig out on!" Usagi said with a smile before she realized who she was actually talking to. 

"…" was Hiiro's articulate response. 

"You know what? Forget it. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, although I'm six months pregnant. I'm sure I can still shoot a gun, although I've gotten a little rusty in the past three months without practice. I'm sure no robbers will want to come and rob a supposed rich woman in a large, expensive hotel with a lot of money. I mean, it can't be that bad for a pregnant woman to be sleeping by herself in a large hotel room all by herself without protection…" Usagi trailed off. She hid the smirk that almost came upon her face. It was a last attempt, but it was worth a shot. The guilt trip usually worked on Setsuna, but Setsuna was a different story. This was Yui Hiiro, Perfect Soldier. 

Hiiro stared at Usagi. He was not expecting her to pull something that Duo had tried so many times, but Usagi was much more convincing than Duo, although he, the Perfect Soldier, would never fall for it. He decided to give her a piece of his mind. 

"I'm sure you can aim and shoot a person square in-between the eyes fifty meters away if you really wanted to," was Hiiro's response in a very cold, monotone voice that could even get Duo to shut up. He stared at her blankly, glaring. Sure, the answer was twenty-one words and a contraction too long, but what did he care? 

Usagi was almost taken aback by his response. It almost scared her. 'Is this what I looked like when I was an assassin myself? Sure you did. Are you serious? Yup. So this is the look that so many people saw before they died at my hands. A pity, isn't it? Yeah…I should get Hiiro out of the look. It's creepy. Yeah well, you can't really change a lot about people, ne? By the way, what about Keigo? What about him? Oh, never mind. I swear, sometimes, I could just…' Humanity's sentence was cut off as Usagi pushed her out of her mind. 

"Never mind. I'll just watch the movie tomorrow." 

"Better yet, call Winner," came Hiiro's cold voice once again. He almost felt bad for giving the assassin voice to Usagi, but what could he say? It was all part of the game. 'After all, all's fair in love and war. You again? When did you come back? This morning. No, scratch that. This afternoon. Remember, I came to visit you for about two seconds at the mall? Yeah, whatever. You know what? You should make friends with Usagi. If you can't have her as a lover because of this Keigo guy, then you might as well have her as a friend. It's better than nothing. What is it with you and trying to set me up with her? It's not that. I just see her humanity right in front of me in a real form. I'm glad she got accepted. Why don't you accept me? I'll let you be Perfect Soldier when need be, and then I'll just be a lighter side of you when you're not in public. Go away. Fine. Just remember, my offer's still up for grabs.' Hiiro mentally sighed. He turned back to Usagi. She had said something that he didn't catch. 

"Come again?" Hiiro asked. 

"Fine, I will call Quatre. Maybe he'll be nice enough to have a sort of slumber party with me. Or you know what? Duo might be more fun." Usagi smiled a mischievous smile that could not lead to good things. Usagi picked up the phone to call Quatre, but then realized that she didn't know his phone number. 

"Uh…Hiiro? What's Quatre's phone number?" Usagi asked sheepishly. 

"555-2642." 

Usagi dialed, and waited for someone to answer. 

"Hello?" asked Quatre's voice. 

"Hi, Quatre?" Usagi asked. 

"Oh, hello Usagi. What can I help you with?" 

"Uh…I was wondering if you or Duo would like to join me tonight for an all out junk food and movie fest." 

"Sorry, Usagi, but all of us, except Hiiro are either working tonight or protecting Ririna. Oh, is Hiiro there with you by any chance?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Tell him that if he should return to the mansion tonight, Ririna will be there waiting for him. Also that it's Duo and Trowa's turn to watch her. And if he wants to come to the office, tell him there's a nice stack of papers waiting for him." 

"Okay. Hold on. Usagi turns toward Hiiro. Hey Hiiro, before you leave, Quatre says, there's a virus at the mansion, and there's a nice wasted tree and computer ink waiting for you at the office. Or you could just stay here with me and watch a movie." 

Hiiro inwardly groaned. Ririna, paperwork, or a movie with a pregnant woman. Guess which one he picked. 

"Hn." Translation. Fine, I'll stay here tonight. 

"K. Hey, Quatre? Hiiro says he's staying here. I don't think that the thought of a night with Ririna or one buried in paperwork appealed to him. Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye." 

"Bye Usagi. And try not to torture Hiiro too badly." 

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye." 

click 

click 

"So, Hiiro, are you up for watching _Titanic_?" 

Hiiro inwardly groaned again and sat down on the couch in front of the television that came with the hotel room. Usagi stood up from her position on the chair that she didn't even realize she was sitting on while talking to Quatre on the telephone. She went to the kitchen to prepare her ice cream. She came back with two bowls. She placed them on the coffee table in front of Hiiro and brought over the rest of the bags to the same table. 

"All right…ground rules for my tiny party. One, you do not finish the ice cream. I swear, that food will be the death of me, and if you touch it, it will be the death of you. It's my biggest weakness. Two, have fun!" 

Hiiro just stared at her. He had never had this so called "fun" in his entire life. He didn't even know what it was. (A.N.: You know what thought comes to my mind? I remember a long time ago, I was watching TV with my younger brother, and it was on Nickelodeon. Well, there was this show, Spongebob Squarepants, and he sang this song about fun, and it made me laugh at the idiocy because the poor guy who Spongebob was singing to was this evil little plankton thing that had to "befriend" him to get the crazy secret recipe. "F is for the friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me…" Excuse my insanity. I have multiple personalities.) 

Usagi looked at Hiiro. She could tell what was going on in his mind, after all, she was the same at one point in her life. 'He's thinking of fun, and what it is. He's so confused at this point. This is classic. I wish I had a camera. That was a perfect Kodak moment when his nose wrinkled the tiniest bit when I mentioned _Titanic_. I wouldn't have noticed it, but thanks to my instinct of noticing every detail, I caught it. lol I know. So, what'sshaking? Nothing much here. You? Well, I went to Lamaze class with Hiiro. How'd you manage to get him to go with you? Quatre. Oh, I see. Yeah. So, what's up with Keigo? Why do you ask? Just curious. You of all people should know that by now. Yeah. Well, Keigo is Keigo. What do you mean by that? Search through my memory banks. You'll find it swimming in there somewhere. K, I'll be back. Later. Bye.' 

Usagi almost shook her head at her idiocy. Here she was, an ex-assassin talking to her humanity. How ironic life was. Then again, she had just gone to Lamaze class, Jack in the Box, Ben and Jerry's ice Cream Shop (A.N.: I've never had Ben and Jerry's…I know…I'm totally deprived…but I heard it was so good. Especially Chunky Monkey or something.), grocery shopping, and movie picking with Yui Hiiro. Yui Hiiro, of all people. 

Usagi put the DVD in the player and started watching the movie. Hiiro looked like he was going to fall asleep within the first ten minutes. Usagi almost laughed. She continued watching the movie while eating ice cream, potato chips, chocolate, pizza that she had just ordered because she was hungry, various flavored chips, and of course, candy. She was having so much fun. By the time that Jack had died, Usagi was all teary eyed and blowing her nose into a tissue. It wasn't her fault that being pregnant made you act crazy and change moods quickly. Usagi turned around to the couch, because she was sitting on the floor, to see how Hiiro was doing. 

Hiiro was sleeping. She didn't know when he fell asleep, but her best guess was somewhere near the beginning. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept. Almost like an innocent baby. Usagi stood up to brush the wild bangs out of Hiiro's face, but just as her hand touched his hair, Hiiro grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled his gun to her forehead within a fraction of a second. Usagi turned back to Perfect Soldier mode, and just as Hiiro grabbed her wrist, Usagi pulled her own gun and placed the barrel in-between Hiiro's eyes. The two just stayed in that position, glaring at each other. The two realized who they were about to shoot and let go, but hesitantly, being as their assassin side didn't trust anyone, no matter who he or she was at any given time.

  
**Author's Notes (9/29)**: Hello people! I know, I know. Not much of a cliffhanger, but oh well. I'm turning soft on you guys. This chapter is so mush mush! I don't like it, but here I go and post it anyway. What an idiot (talking to myself)! Anyway, Please review my fic if you want, writing whatever crap you want. I don't care if you put the words "you suck major ass!", but please put something. Also, I decided that I would do a little advertising. My friend Meddling_Maiden is a really really good writer, but she has no confidence. I would like to request everyone who actually reads my fic to read her poems and review them, but please don't giver her any flames, or else I just might not post anymore. mwhahahahaha....evil, I know. I want her to get reviews, so please review her. Or else...I won't post. I know...two threats from an author of a crappy fic. Please do review her work. It's really good and descriptive. Also review my friend Angel of Fantasy's work. She's also a great writer! I have too many friends that are great writers, and yet, none of the great writing rubs off on me and I'm forced to write crappy fanfiction for you very nice people out there. 

~Infinite_Tenshi 


End file.
